


STRAWBERRY LEMONADE

by LunaGeom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Death, Fire, Hurt Chae Hyungwon, Hurt Yoo Kihyun, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Suicide, Mixed Media, Murder Mystery, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Possession, Sue me for hurting my fave characters, Supernatural Elements, The author is a psycho and really needs therapy, Vomiting, help I still don't know how to tag, hyungwon has anxiety (and so do I), investigation inaccuracies, non beta-ed because we're strong coffee beans here, project during my small break that i procrastinated on, will add new tags depending on how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGeom/pseuds/LunaGeom
Summary: Their "first" meeting involved a glass of lemonade, skepticism, a glaring Yoo Kihyun, an eavesdropping Lee Minhyuk, and a cold case file.MONSTA X Supernatural/Horror/Mystery AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 43
Kudos: 39





	1. I Guess We Just Have to See

**02 | 23 | 20XX; 08:27**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

“Minhyuk is running late again because?” Kihyun asked the other person inside the cafe with him who was busy wiping the tables as he gently places the baked croissants inside the store’s glass shelves. 

Jooheon looked at the smaller one with an awkward smile, scratching his head through his bright blue hair. “Uhm, he got drunk last night? You know it’s his finals yesterday so maybe we can save him out of this one?”

With another exasperated sigh, Kihyun just nodded and let the man proceed with his job. Their bakery and cafe is about to open in 3 minutes but they’re running late in preparation due to the lack of manpower. 

At 8:30, the blue-haired man turned the sign on the window over and some people started entering their bakery for their early morning breakfast run. Monbebe bakery and cafe is not huge but it definitely is not small. It’s a shop that people can go into to buy breakfasts and other baked goods and also a cafe that people can stay in for their early morning coffee or even for other endeavours.

“Will Kkukkungie be here later?” Honey asked as soon as they finished serving the last custormer on the line for the usual morning crowd. Kihyun nodded, refilling the muffins. “He said he’ll just go fetch his materials and then go here immediately to help. Can you handle the customers for a bit? I’ll just bake some stuff and also ring Minhyuk for the afternoon shift.” 

“Sure hyung.”

When Kihyun left, the wind chimes rang again signifying another customer entering their quaint shop. Jooheon looked up, ready to greet with his famous dimpled smile but the customer’s look made him stop, mouth gaping as he stares at the new person who also caught the attention of other people inside.

The man was wearing a white button down that was fairly large for his petite body. He was tall, towering a bit over the blue-haired cashier. He has a soft smile on his plump lips, a white beret perched on his long black locks, and a thin-framed glasses with elegant strings running through his neck. “Good morning?” His deep voice greeted before a small giggle followed.

Jooheon gulped, finally realizing that he was staring. He shook his head to smile back and greet the ethereal customer. “Good morning. May I take your order?” Jooheon recited his practiced lines but the shakiness of his voice didn’t go unnoticed. The new customer tilted his head, the smile not going away. 

“Ahh.” He finally said, scratching his cheeks in an attempt to fend off his nervousness. “I actually came here to ask for help. You’re part of MX, right?”

This time, the blue-haired’s eyes widened, looking at his surroundings before pulling the man through his long sleeves to a secluded area in the bakery. “How did you know about that?” He asked with a frown on his face.

“I-“ the man sighed, biting his lips anxiously. “How do you want me to explain this?” Brown eyes behind rose tinted lenses darted towards where Jooheon’s hand was attached to the white sleeves catching the other man off guard. He immediately released the fabric with a small apology.

“May I at least know your name?” Jooheon finally said.

The man smiled again, nodding in agreement. “I’m Chae Hyungwon.” He said, extending his hand to greet the bakery worker.

“I’m Lee Joo-“

“Lee Jooheon-ssi? Right?”

Jooheon was caught off guard yet again, surprise palpable on his face. “How did-“ he scrambled to look at his tag but the nametag on his violet apron has “Honey” written on it along with their Monbebe cafe logo. 

“I know MX.” Hyungwon said once more, the soft smile back at his face again.

The bell rang again, this time a pair of customers coming in which the bakery worker recognized as the two students who usually come at this time of the day. Jooheon greeted them with an enthusiastic good morning, telling them to look around for a bit. 

“Are you willing to wait, Hyungwon-ssi? I’ll just call one of my hyungs because I really can’t do anything about this.” Jooheon admitted, guiding the tall man to one of the seats at the far end away from prying eyes. Hyungwon nodded, taking the seat offered to him. “You can call me Hyungwon, Jooheon-ssi, no need to be formal.”

Jooheon nodded, giving the beautiful man a small smile before going back to the counter. Once the couple had gotten their orders, Jooheon prepared an iced americano to give to the dressed up man. “It may take a while so treat this as complementary drink.”

Hyungwon’s eyes sparkled at the drink. “I- thank you. I’ll accept this. Also I can wait, Jooheon-ssi. There’s no need to rush.” 

Thirty minutes in and Kihyun entered the main hall of the shop again carrying trays of newly baked goods, the aroma wafting inside the cafe. “Are you good in here?” Kihyun asked the younger as he places the food to their respective shelves. Honey nodded. “Actually hyung, I think we have a problem.”

The older frowned, eyes quickly darting towards where Jooheon was pointing at. Kihyun was greeted with a model-like man who was busy staring at the busy streets of Seoul through the glass walls of the cafe, hands cupping the glass of iced americano Jooheon have given him. “What about him?” He finally asked after minutes of staring.

“He asked about MX.” Jooheon answered, words not sugarcoated at all.

This took the attention of the baker, a frown growing in his features. “Honey-ah, you know we can’t trust people who ask about that. Have you not learned your lesson yet?”

Jooheon flinched, eyes looking down in sadness for being reprimanded which made the older one feel guilty. “I’m sorry Honey-ah. I’m just worried. We can’t just let people know about that no matter how ‘trustworthy’ they look like and you know it.” He said, giving the younger one a small hug. “I just want to protect you, protect us.”

“I know hyung.” Jooheon admitted, returning the hug and accepting the gentle pats the older one is giving him. “But he knows my name, and he is willing to wait. There’s something he knows, hyung. I can feel it.”

With another sigh, Kihyun nodded in understanding. “Okay, we’ll give this a chance. I’ll just finish all the jobs in the kitchen and wait for Kyun to comeback at least so I can talk to this man. If he is really serious I think he can wait a bit more.” Honey smiled, sending an affirmative glance to the older.

Another hour went by and a black haired man with slightly permed locks and vibrant purple highlights that’s only noticeable when sunlight hit them entered with a huge backpack. “Kkukkungie!” Jooheon greeted, quickly running to give the man dressed in gucci patterned flannel. “Honey-hyung!” He enthusiastically responded back.

“Oh, you’re right on time. I need to excuse myself for a bit. Refills of the baked goods are stored in the back kitchen and you know how to prepare the drinks. I’ll leave the shop to you and Honey, okay?” Kihyun said as he removes the violet apron with Monbebe cafe logo along with the newsboy hat perched on his orange locks. 

Changkyun only managed to nod, looking at the other barista with a confused facade. “Is there something wrong?” He murmured, asking Jooheon as the older one helped him tie his apron. “I’ll tell you later.” Jooheon promised.

When Kihyun finally deemed himself decent to meet the customer, he saw the man leaning on the walls seemingly asleep, his glass of coffee already empty. Kihyun can’t help but appreciate the features of the young man who seems to be dazzling with the natural light emitting from the outside. With a sigh, he took a seat across the man, thanking Jooheon a bit in his head for choosing an inconspicuous corner of the bakery. “Excuse me.” He finally said, clearing his throat loudly to wake the young man.

Much to Kihyun’s surprise, the young man did not even flinch at the sound. With another sigh, he finally decided to gently tap the man, this time making the plump-lipped man wake up with wide eyes, pulling his arms away - if it’s in fear or surprise, Kihyun is too shocked to even decipher it. “I-I’m sorry. I’m not used to being touched.” The black-haired man admitted, composing himself through steady breaths.

Kihyun studied him for a bit. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but you’re not waking up.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon said, scratching his head sheepishly. “Ah, I’m Chae Hyungwon. You’re Yoo Kihyun-ssi, right?” He said, extending his hand as a greeting.

“How did you know? Did Jooheon tell you?”

When Hyungwon did not receive a handshake back, he pulled his own anxiously, shaking his head. “I know MX for reasons you might not believe in. I mean, you believe in them but you might not believe me.”

The orange-haired man frowned, making him more intimidating despite the difference in height. “Let me get this straight, Hyungwon-ssi. I don’t want to be rude but I also don’t trust you at all. We’ve been asked this question plenty of times and been tricked a lot more which resulted to some of our members being hurt. It’s really a surprise that Jooheon gave in and told you we’re MX but for what I can tell, you know us a little more than what others actually know. Also, I commend you for being patient enough to wait for 2 hours. I want to trust you, but I also don’t want any of my fellow members fall to these tricks again. So tell me, why can I trust you?”

Hyungwon was taken aback at the speech, his fingers fiddling under the table, tugging his white button down in an attempt to calm himself down. “I don’t know how I can make you trust me, but I really need your help. I know all of you in MX and I know what you do in MX too, and I need those desperately.”

Brown orbs under rose lens finally met Kihyun’s eyes, tugging the heartstrings of the orange-haired with the amount of emotions swirling in his eyes. “Kihyun-ssi, you can hear them, can’t you? Telling you to trust me, that they need you and me?”

With wide eyes, Kihyun stood up, slamming the table in the process which surprised the people inside, including the two others manning the counter. Jooheon and Changkyun stared at Kihyun and the other man in worry. The orange-haired looked at the people in the area, bowing in apology before taking his seat. 

“You- you’re not normal.”

Hyungwon smiled. “What is normal anyway?”

* * *

**02 | 23 | 20XX; 21:43**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Kihyun paced inside the empty bakery, his head still occupied with the things that occurred during their morning shift. After his outburst, Hyungwon decided to leave to give them time and space, handing them a calling card that contained nothing but his name and number. There are no other details about the strange ethereal man and even when Changkyun and Jooheon tried to find him online, little to no details came up.

“He knows about us.” Changkyun said as he finish wiping the last set of glasses. “And more than knowing us, he knows about your ability, Kihyun-hyung?” 

The orange haired lad nodded, eyebrows contorted in both annoyance and confusion. “I think he knows about our abilities collectively. He is confident yet he seems scared of something.”

Jooheon finally sighed and intercepted the two. "It's easy to know about us and our names hyung with how well-known our cafe is in the neighborhood, but to know our abilities? Do you think that's a sign that he isn't bluffing?"

"Honey, as much as I want to say yes, you know we can't just accept this as is. We've stopped getting on call duties after what happened to you and Changkyun before. We only take cases that Hyunwoo-hyung or Hoseok-hyung gave us." 

Changkyun perked up and interrupted. "Then let's ask Shownu-hyung's help. Maybe he can help us get information about this man who seems to be off the grid." 

"What do you need my help for?" A deep voice asked as the wind chime jingled in the cold night. "What are you three talking about so seriously at 10 in the evening?" Hyunwoo asked, patting his uniform outside to avoid angering the clean-freak baker before going inside the premises with another tall man in tow.

Minhyuk popped out behind the muscular officer, a sheepish and guilty smile adorning his chiseled face. "Hey, Ki. Hehe, I'm sorry please don't kill me." he greeted, cowering as Kihyun glared at him. "Nice to see your ugly mug when we already closed, Minhyukie." The orange haired said in a gruff tone before resigning on one of the available chairs tiredly.

Changkyun and Jooheon prepared some coffee and leftover bread to give to the two before they all sat down on the last table left. "So, what were you talking about so seriously a while ago? Are there any problems?"

"Hyung, you've been an officer for quite some time now right? You know a lot of people in this neighborhood, right?" Jooheon asked, taking a piece of the chocolate eclairs. Hyunwoo nodded, looking at the younger man confusedly. "I think I know most of the people in the area. Why?"

The three looked at one another. "Do you know a Chae Hyungwon living in this area?" 

This time, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo looked at one another, both visibly bewildered. "I don't think I know someone with that name. There are few Chaes in the area but no one with that name and I heard that there's a Chae in the office before but that was long ago when my dad is still in his position. Why did you ask?"

Kihyun sighed, taking a big sip of his own caffeinated beverage. "He came in here this morning inquiring about MX." This shocked the two newcomers. "How did he know about us?" Minhyuk inquired, grasping his own cup tightly. 

"We don't know. But he knows a lot about us. He knows me and Jooheon without actually being in the cafe before. What baffled us even more was, he knows about my ability and I think he knows about the others too." He finally said, tapping the black and red wireless earbud that has been adorning his ears the whole time.

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun worriedly, gently patting the small man and the two maknaes. "Do you want me to talk to him? If he knows my connection to MX then we can deduce he is not bluffing us, right?"

"But hyung-" Kihyun argued. "You can't just prance in and talk to him about MX. You're our last resort in this. If word comes out about your affiliation to us, I don't think even Hoseok-hyung can help you take back what will be lost." The three other spectators nodded in agreement.

The buff man smiled softly at them. "I can risk it, it's not that I can't take other jobs if I lose this one, right? I rather make sure that the five of you are safe than worry about my position in the police department. If push comes to shove, we have Hoseok as our sugar daddy." He joked eliciting some laughs. 

"Hoseok-hyung is our sugar daddy indeed." Changkyun laughed. "Okay then, we'll accept this but, be careful, okay?" The orange-haired man finally relented.

Before they parted, Kihyun handed the man a copy of Chae Hyungwon's calling card, telling him that he'll call the man himself to let them meet in the cafe when the customer traffic is not heavy. 

"Don't worry Kihyun-ah, I promised I'll never let those things happen again, right? We'll protect everyone in MX." Hyunwoo said, patting the back of the smaller man.

Hearing those words, Kihyun felt reassured and secured. 

* * *

**02 | 23 | 20XX; 23:36**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

"Don't you find it odd that someone's off the grid from both you and me?" Hyunwoo asked through his phone, loudspeaker on as he finally strips himself from the scratchy fabric of his uniform and into comfortable clothes. He pushes his curtains apart to see the city view from his own apartment, his phone cradled on the crook of his neck as he scrolls through the database, the search bar bearing the name of Chae Hyungwon.

A sigh came out from the other line followed by sounds of paper crinkling. "It's definitely peculiar. We already know most of the people here and XXXX-dong is small. Did you find him in your database?" Hoseok's sleepy voice asked followed by a yawn.

Hyunwoo chuckled. "You seem tired. We can continue this conversation tomorrow once you rested. You can visit Monbebe cafe. I'm sure Kihyun would not mind the owner coming in without any prior notice."

"Kihyun will castrate me if I come there without prior notice. He'll think I'll rush yet another case in." 

"It's your fault for that one time Wonho. You know the attention to detail Kihyun has." Hyunwoo said, giggling earning a small 'yah' from the other muscle man. "I saw him in the private database. He seems to be new in the area as his information was only updated last month. He doesn't have any parents listed in his profile nor any other family members. No school affiliations were also mentioned. This is weird."

Wonho exhaled heavily. "Are you sure you want to talk to him? I can replace you in that matter. I'll just move some of my appointments in the afternoon."

Finally closing the curtains and lying on his bed, Hyunwoo disagreed to the younger man. "I can manage. I took an emergency leave for tomorrow. I can screen the man and make sure he is trustworthy. Besides, you need to work for MX, you're the resident sugar daddy of the team." Hyunwoo joked, laughing loudly afterwards.

"I hate you guys." Hoseok said, annoyance and fondness lacing his voice. "Take care hyung. Tell me all about the meeting after. Good night."

"Good night." 

When the phone call has ended, Hyunwoo shoved his phone on the empty side of his bed with a heavy breath. He unlocked his tab once again, the beautiful profile of Hyungwon staring back at him along with his almost bare, suspicious identification papers.

* * *

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 07:52**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Hyunwoo walked inside the cafe, still early for any other customers to see him. A smile bloomed on his face as soon as he sees Minhyuk on the counter. "Good morning." The muscle-y man greeted. Minhyuk perked up and immediately ran to give the other a hug. "Kihyun has been killing me so early in the morning! Can you believe it hyung?! He made me go and clean in the cafe at 5:30 AM when it opens at 8:30?!" The sassy man said with a pout. Hyunwoo only managed to laugh before the orange-haired came out from the back kitchen.

"You're absent yesterday for a not so valid reason. Now work." Kihyun said with a gruff tone, making Minhyuk shiver in fear before returning to his pose on the counter. "Do you want anything, Hyunwoo-hyung?"

"I can take a cup of iced americano and breakfast waffles." The other man replied with a smile, sitting down on one of the places near the counter. Minhyuk nodded, readily tending to the order while Kihyun sat down across the police officer after fixing the baked goods. 

When the order arrived, the three sat down to eat their own meals, a routine they rarely have when Hyunwoo was not on duty. "Did you manage to call Chae Hyungwon for an appointment?" Hyunwoo asked after taking a bite of his own food. Minhyuk grimaced at the sweet meal of the other which earned a hearty laugh from the detailed baker. "He said he'll be coming at around 10 which is when the usual customer traffic dies down. I think he knows it too since Jooheon told me he arrived exactly at that time yesterday."

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo nodded, a somber mood pregnating afterwards. When they all finally finished their meals, Minhyuk and Kihyun started making their way to prepare for the opening of the bakery whilst Hyunwoo decided to leave for a while for a workout and go back at the designated time Kihyun told him. 

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 08:43**

**Body & Seoul Gym, Seoul**

Along the way towards the gym, he called Hoseok who apparently was on his way as well to the place, the two hugging tightly when they met. "So you'll be meeting at a later time?" Hoseok asked as they finish preparing for their workout routine.

Hyunwoo nodded, lifting the smaller dumbbells as a warm up. "Kihyun thinks Hyungwon-ssi is afraid of crowded areas, or at least tends to avoid them. He told me he was shaken when Kihyun touched him."

"That sounds weird." Hoseok noted. "Did you find anything about him?"

This time, Hyunwoo shook his head. "I can show you his information sheet, but almost everything that could be vital was either not available or redacted. His parents names are not placed, they only indicated that they were deceased. Furthermore, there are no other files about him in Gwangju too since he transferred to Dongjak-gu at an early age."

Hoseok took the tablet and scanned the bare identifciation sheet, frowning at the lack of details. "Isn't this peculiar? Like how could they manipulate it like this?"

"I also thought of that, but you'll be surprised at the amount of people doing this and can get away with this because of their affiliations."

"That makes him more suspicious than trustworthy to me." Wonho admitted. He sighed and gave back the tablet to Hyunwoo. "What are your plans, hyung? How will you screen this man when it seems even the government can't put an ID to him?"

Hyunwoo stared at the profile picture on the information sheet. "I don't know, Hoseok-ah. I'll cross the bridge once I get there."

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 10:08**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

He paced faster on the paved road, an uncharacteristic curse erupting under his breath as he looks at his watch to find himself already 8 minutes late. It's not a big deal per se, but Hyunwoo doesn't like making people wait, especially people he hasn't met before. If there's one thing to always be ready for, it's first impressions.

The familiar wind chime jiggled and Jooheon's surprised eyes met his along with Kihyun's. The shorter man pointed at the far end that was obscured by some decorative pieces in the cafe and there he saw a silhouette of a man. He nodded and ran towards the area, only to freeze when he finally saw him.

Hyungwon's eyes were closed, the same glasses from yesterday adorning his soft features. He is pale but the light of the morning sun makes him glow. He was wearing a black shirt with a white, oversized flannel over it highlighting his lithe figure. 

"Chae Hyungwon-ssi?" He called out, not so quietly but also loud enough for the ethereal man to hear. 

Hyungwon's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name as he was only about to fall asleep when he was called. The brown orbs glazed with sleepiness seem to make Hyunwoo's stomach twist much to his surprise. The buff man clutched his chest, calming his breath confusedly, before forming a smile to greet the man who was now busy wiping off the sleepiness off his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Hyungwon finally said, his voice not helping in making Hyunwoo's heart calm down. "Officer Son Hyunwoo-ssi?" He stared in confusion. 

Hyunwoo seems surprised at the mention of his name and occupation but at the same time, he should've expected this considering his position in the police department. With how small their area is, he is well-known especially with the crimes he helped in solving [some with the MX team working behind the scenes].

"Chae Hyungwon-ssi, right?" Hyunwoo smiled, finally gaining his confidence back. Hyungwon grinned back, accepting the extended hand. "I was expecting Kihyun-ssi to interrogate me or someone other than you since I know you rarely get involved in MX when it's not under the counter." 

A squeak surprised the two, only to find Minhyuk standing near them, seemingly eavesdropping. Hyungwon giggled, a sound Hyunwoo would love to record and repeat if he was to be honest. Why? He also doesn't know. "I-ah, I'm not listening." Minhyuk said. "We didn't say you were?" Hyunwoo answered back garnering another peals of laughter from the other man.

"It's okay Minhyuk-ssi. I know you're just concerned." Hyungwon said, giving a small smile to the other slim man. Kihyun walked over the three, taking Minhyuk's ear and pulling him out of the way with a small apology, the victim screaming "I'm older than you Kihyunnie!"

When the ruckus died down and Jooheon served the two some lemonade, they sat in silence for a while. "There's no doubt that you know a lot about us." Hyunwoo finally said, breaking the pregnating standstill between them. Hyungwon nodded, look of determination visible in his eyes. "Is there anything I can do to earn your trust? I really need help, Hyunwoo-ssi."

Hyunwoo pursed his lips. "You can call me Hyunwoo-hyung, Hyungwon-ssi. I don't really like formalities and for the trust, maybe we can start with you properly introducing yourself?"

Hyungwon blinked in surprise, fingers twiddling nervously as the lemonade the two of them drinking continuously condensates producing droplets of water on the table. "You can also call me Hyungwon, Hyunwoo-hyung." He then sucked in a big gulping breath before looking back at the officer. "I'm Chae Hyungwon, born in Gwangju but transferred here in Dongjak-gu because of my parents' works. I had to take a leave for years before returning back here and update my information in the database."

"What do you do for a living?"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise and uncertainty. "I work from home as a graphic designer in a gaming company. I also layout some magazines and do photography projects as a freelancer." Hyungwon said in confusion. 

With a smile, Hyunwoo nodded to the information. "Don't worry, I am not screening you for a job interview." He said earning a soft chuckle from the other man. "It feels like one." Hyungwon replied. 

"Sorry, I'm just really awkward and I really want to know more about you." Hyunwoo admitted earning another shocked look from Hyungwon. "Now that's off the table. Will you be comfortable enough to tell me why you need our help?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened, his hand tightly gripping the cold drink which didn't go unnoticed by the police officer. "Y-you'll help me?"

"I can't say yes definitively, but I trust you. Aside from screening the person where we get a case from, we have to screen the case as well as we always put our members' safety over anything. We do not accept on call cases anymore instead we have trusted confidants for this so I have to know what you want from us." The police officer explained.

With an affirmative response, Hyungwon grabbed his messenger bag to pull and give the officer a brown envelope. "This is a cold case of Dongjak-gu from 2005. They tried to brand the case as solved but there are a lot of loopholes to the stories that the masses noticed so it became a cold case because no one wants to take it anymore. Hyunwoo-hyung, you know about the Apartment No.696 case, right?"


	2. Soot and Dust, and maybe a little bit of Trust

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 10:23**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon sat in silence, the latter nervously waiting for the former's reaction as he plays with the violet paper straw of his drink. A sigh escaped the officer's lips, finally bringing down the case files on the table. 

"Why do you want to reinvestigate this Hyungwon-ah?" Hyunwoo asked, the endearment accidentally escaping. Hyungwon blinked rapidly in shock at the name before smiling widely. "I'm s-"

"No, it's okay!" Hyungwon said hastily, chuckling. "I don't want any awkwardness at all too so it's fine, hyung. As for your question, I think I'll need to take more your time about it if you wouldn't mind. It's kind of lengthy."

Hyunwoo nodded shyly, disguising the blooming red tint on his face with a cough. "I have the whole morning open. We can stay here until lunch. Do you want to order?"

Hyungwon gave the man another bright smile, nodding a bit. The two was handed menus that Jooheon brought for them, the latter scanning them with his lip between his teeth. "I'll order for the two of us. What do you want to get?" Hyunwoo asked.

"I'll just get this sandwich, hyung." The model-y looking man said, pointing at the menu. "And another glass of lemonade." He added. The buff officer stood up, only for a hand to pull him lightly through the sleeves of his denim jacket. "I- ah, if you want me to explain it with others in MX, I'll be okay with it too. I don't want you all to feel I'm a threat at all." 

Hyunwoo looked back at Hyungwon who was looking at him with puppy like eyes, his plump lips curved in worry and his fingers fleeing back to his own lap. "I don't find you a threat, Hyungwon-ah." He smiled, placing a soft pat on the tuft of black hair. "I'll ask if they want to, okay? Don't worry too much and just relax. MX are nice, even Kihyun is, he is just worried for our team like the others."

With a nod from the sitting man, Hyunwoo went to the counter holding the menus and depositing it to one of the stands. The counter was being manned by Kihyun this time, with Jooheon near him being the barista and Minhyuk in charge of serving some customers. The smaller man regarded him with a skeptic look, pointing at the table where Chae Hyungwon was on. 

"He can be trusted." Hyunwoo finally said, much to Kihyun's surprise. Jooheon stopped his ministrations at the mention of it too, before proceeding as if nothing happened. "Are you buddies now or what?" Kihyun asked, the annoyance in his tone being covered by worry. 

Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Kihyun-ah, I know how much you worry about MX but have I ever made a mistake in judging "clients"? Besides, I haven't accepted his case yet. He also said he can entertain more people to screen the case if we wanted to." 

"You're just too good sometimes, hyung. All of you. You're all easy to trust people." The orange-haired man whispered under his breath. Silence filled the air after, only Hyunwoo speaking a bit to say their orders before it returned to the standstill between them.

Minhyuk pranced over the counter, dropping the tray to a clean up section with an inquiring look. "Atmosphere is heavy here, huh. What's wrong?"

A sigh escaped the orange-haired man's lips. "Bring Minhyuk and Kkukkung. He is on his way here. I'm so tired to deal with that right now. Jooheon will help me run the cafe."

"Are you okay, Ki? Are you pushing yourself again too hard? You know Wonho said we can hire more people for this bakery, right?" Hyunwoo asked, placing a comforting hand on the back of the smaller man, whose fingers are busy pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fend off the forming headache. "I'm fine hyung. I'll let Joohoney serve your food. Min, go take a break and help hyung. I'll send Kkukkung to your table as well when he comes in."

Kihyun left the counter, leaving Minhyuk and Hyunwoo to stare at his fleeing back. Jooheon also looked at the smaller man in worry as his figure vanished behind the doors of the back kitchen. "Is he hearing a lot of things again?" Minhyuk asked in worry. "I think so. He was bothered by his earpiece again the whole time we're here." Jooheon said. Hyunwoo heaved a sigh. "I'll tell Wonho about it. Maybe you can all take a break so Ki's tech can be checked. I'll go to our seat then. Min, follow me."

The two walked back to the table where Hyungwon was looking at them in worry. "Did something happen?" The enigmatic man asked. "Kihyun's just tired." Hyunwoo said, half-lying. Mihyuk also nodded, before taking a seat beside Hyunwoo. "I'm Lee Minhyuk." He said giddily. Hyungwon smiled back and nodded. "I'm Chae Hyungwon."

"Don't mind me asking, but are you a model?" Minhyuk asked. Hyunwoo grinned at the conversation starter, happy that Minhyuk can easily penetrate the incoming silence. "I-ah, what?" Hyungwon asked in shock, hiding his face a bit with his long sleeves-covered hands. "I'm not. I'm a graphic designer." He answered shyly. 

Minhyuk regarded him with an intrigued look. "You can be a model in my opinion. Anyway, we're still waiting for Kkukkung-ie, so let's get acquainted for a bit, neh?" 

"Is he the maknae?" Hyungwon asked, surprising the two. Often times, people think Changkyun is one of the oldest in their team which didn't bother the maknae at all. He was used to being taken as a hyung and the others being treated like they're younger than him. "You really know a lot about us." Minhyuk whispered. "How did you know about MX, Hyungwonnie?"

The ravenette blinked in surprise at the nickname. His eyes scanned the vicinity for a bit, as if checking if there are people near them which Hyunwoo found to be unusual and defensive. "You can see them, can't you?" Hyungwon's smooth voice said, shocking the two, with Minhyuk almost choking at air. "What?" He asked with an awkward laugh.

Hyungwon smiled softly. "They're everywhere. They'll tell people what they know if you ask kindly, but you have to be careful of those that are pretending to be kind. You've helped a lot of them, and they always say how grateful they are for your team, and I think that's what I needed." 

Their conversation was interrupted with a cough, all of them darting their eyes towards the newcomer who was the youngest with a simple violet hoodie on and a pair of specs perched on his sharp nose. "Kihyun-hyung sent me here." His deep voice said. 

For the third time that day, another introduction occurred between the two parties. Changkyun sat on a chair at the side of the table giving Hyungwon some space that the man was secretly, honestly thankful for. Food were served for the four and they started eating in silence.

"So, what's the case about?" Changkyun asked. Hyungwon handed him and Minhyuk the brown envelope whilst Hyunwoo gave him a small smile as a way of support. "This is more than a decade ago. Why do you want to reinvestigate this and why our help?"

Hyungwon brought down his sandwich, wiping his hand a bit with the napkings on the table. "Let's just say, I'm related to that case." He said, making the three look at him with wide eyes. "I am one of the people residing in that building. It's a cold case. After the recanting of statement, the deputy chief dropped the case leaving no one else to pick it up so it died down, the other victims moved on, and the building was even renovated to accommodate people that can only afford cheap rents. At the end of this year, they're planning to demolish Apartment No. 696. Once it's demolished, there will be no more hope to solve this case."

With determined eyes, Hyungwon looked at them almost pleadingly. "It's a heavy case, something that you might not have dealt with in your entire career in MX and I'll really understand if you don't want to get involved, but as you said, it's been 15 years. They've been yearning for justice for 15 years, and they will not rest until justice is served." 

Hyunwoo reached out to hold the shaking man's hand, his thumb caressing the soft, pale skin as a way of assurance and comfort. "I can show you. I can bring you there at the site. Maybe you can decide then if you want to help." He finally said, exhaling in order to calm his nerves.

Changkyun and Minhyuk looked at each other before nodding. "Maybe we can go there as a team? Let's just see the area."

"They're still residing in there. Some of the places in the apartment complex are inhabited because of disturbances. They never want to leave the place because they also feel the pieces of evidence will be compromised." Hyungwon explained. "It's not just an accidental fire. They just want to cover up the whole story to prevent it from releasing all the dirty laundry of the public servants governing this place. XXXX-dong is filthy. It's not as clean as it wants people to see."

Hyunwoo tightened his hold on the shaking hand, letting the man take some deep breaths. "I've heard about this case from my dad. We're actually living in that apartment complex until we moved out September of that year of the fire." The officer said, giving Hyungwon's hand one last squeeze before retracting his arms. "My dad was assigned to another case that time so he didn't take it and yes, they closed it so fast it's a miracle that the masses managed to break that faulty deduction. Six people died in the area with gunshot wounds but they were all ruled out as suicide due to suffocation? That's baloney." 

Changkyun nodded. "It's off. Can we keep this, Hyungwon-hyung? I'll try to get some more information." Hyungwon smiled at the maknae and nodded. "So we'll go there." Minhyuk said, taking a bite of his cake. "When?"

Hyungwon took a sip of his lemonade. "I'm always free most of the time. You can decide the date and time. I can pick up some of you here to bring to the place with my car but only three people can be in there with me."

"We'll talk to the team. If everyone decides to come I'll bring my car as well." Hyunwoo said. There, the conversation transitioned from the case to getting to know one another.

It turns out, Hyungwon was also a savage one when he gets comfortable. He can now bicker with Minhyuk and pout his way out on anything. Changkyun seems to like the man's wit as well, telling Hyunwoo that his looks is not embodied by his moves and actions. For Hyunwoo, he was happy that some of his friends [family even] are finally warming up to the man. He clutched his chest, feeling his beating heart through his white shirt, oblivious to what the feelings the lithe man was bringing to him.

* * *

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 20:22**

**WHSoftware Inc., Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

"Let me get this straight," Lee Hoseok started, eyes looking at the people inside of the meeting rooms of the building, take-out boxes scattered and covering the table with the others pausing from munching their food. "This Chae Hyungwon person wants us to investigate a cold case from more than a decade ago?"

Hyunwoo nodded, dropping his chopsticks on top of his rice container. Kihyun only sighed beside him while Minhyuk and Changkyun paid no attention to the man in front. Jooheon just stared, too busy munching his food as well.

"Can you at least entertain me, I haven't seen you guys in a while and you choose chicken over me." Hoseok pouted, finally sitting down to eat with them as well. "I'm trying to update myself with what's happening to MX, you know."

Kihyun looked at Hoseok sternly. "It's because you've been repeating what we just reported to you, hyung." He said, making Hoseok pout even more if it's possible. Giggles and chuckles erupted in the room, perfectly dissipating the somber mood they had before.

"He said he can show us." Changkyun spoke, twirling his chopsticks in his ramen soup. "He spoke with so much conviction and feelings, I almost feel - " He released a sigh, leaning his head slightly on the blue haired lad beside him. "-bad."

"He is still off the grid." Hoseok said with a warning. "You've seen his information sheet in Dongjak-gu, it's heavily manipulated. And you said he is a graphic designer for a gaming company? I know the owner of my rival company which is SVT [Specialized Videotape Technology] Inc. and he doesn't have any Chae Hyungwon in his company. SVT and WH are the only leading gaming companies in South Korea."

Hyunwoo frowned at the information. Jooheon also looked taken aback, but ultimately determined still, his hands stopping from caressing the violet tinted locks of the maknae beside him. "There may be some small or other gaming companies he is working with." He said which Minhyuk and Changkyun nodded in agreement.

Kihyun bit his lip in frustration. "I know you all want to trust him and he has been proving himself a lot of times now. I also want to believe him, like who in the right mind will come in our cafe, take some time to know not only our names but even our abilities, and try to get our help for a case that has been sleeping for over a decade now? He is desperate and I really want to help too. That case is a tragedy that still hasn't get its rightful justice." He grumbled which earned signs of affirmation from others. "Let's check it then. Together. If he appears to be a hoax and a criminal or whatsoever, we have everything to indict him. Hyunwoo-hyung is involved, he knows he is a police officer."

Hoseok dropped his head on the table with a thunk, completely defeated. "Okay, I'll let you all go. I'll meet him once the five of you gives me a go signal. In the meantime, Changkyun and Jooheon, look more about him, about the case, and the Chaes in both Dongjak-gu and Gwangju. Kihyun and Minhyuk, both of you need some rest. And Hyunwoo-hyung-"

Hyunwoo raised his eyes to meet Hoseok's, the blonde man gazing at him with a determined look. "Will you take the investigation of the case if he happens to be telling the truth?"

* * *

**02 | 24 | 20XX; 21:56**

**Yeouido Hangang Park, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hyunwoo decided to park near Hangang, his feet dragging him to the part near Han River. There are still some crowd scattered in the area despite the time and he can't blame them. The view of the Han River along with the park lights and sceneries can calm the nerves. It gives a sense of comfort from the suffocating and exhausting repetitive days a person usually have.

The officer sat down on one of the steps, away from the crowd, his eyes watching the river reflecting the bridge lights. However, his eyes caught a silhouette of a man, a tall, thin figure near the river, his arms on the railing as he looks at the same river Hyunwoo was looking at.

Before he knows it, the legs of the officer starts moving towards the familiar figure. "Hyungwon?" He called out once he was in a relatively nearer distance. The man turned around, eyes glimmering in surprise. Hyunwoo almost gasped at the sight as the lights illuminate the pale face of the familiar lad. "Hyunwoo-hyung?" Hyungwon exclaimed.

With a small smile, Hyunwoo walked towards the railings, his arms folded on top of it. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself when I saw you. What are you doing here?"

Hyungwon giggled, his arms wrapping around himself. "I can ask you the same thing hyung. I just want to escape Dongjak-gu for a bit. I want to take a rest." He said, eyes tracing the scattered reflection on the river.

The officer noticed the slight shiver of the man beside him, with Hyungwon only wearing his thin, white flannel from before. Without further think, Hyunwoon extracted his denim jacket and carefully placed it over the shaking figure. "I'm fine-"

"It's okay. Take it. I generate heat a lot according to some so I don't feel cold. You're shivering." Hyunwoo said, squeezing Hyungwon's shoulders a bit before going back to his position. Hyungwon looked at the officer with genuine gratefulness, his fingertips grasping the edges of the denim jacket. "Thank you hyung."

The two stood in silence afterwards, the quietness being more comfortable than awkward. They both have a small smile on their face as they watch the lights flutter over Han River and the cars pass by on the bridge.

"Do you hate Dongjak-gu?" Hyunwoo asked, breaking the silence as he turns to meet the beautiful side profile of the man beside him. Hyungwon crouched lower to drop his head on his folded arms on the railings. "I actually don't know what to feel about it. Dongjak-gu is fine. It's XXXX-dong that's within it that I can't forgive."

The strong words took Hyunwoo by surprise, but he never let it seep out of his facade. He allows the younger to gather the strength to continue, his eyes just tracing the beautiful features of the man beside him. Hyunwoo felt like a creep if he were to be honest, but Hyungwon is beautiful, and he will be a big liar if he were to deny it.

"XXXX-dong took everything away from me." Hyungwon announced with a sad smile. "If I let it continue to break me, I don't think I can stand here still."

"If the Apartment No. 696 case is solved, will you be able to forgive it?"

Hyungwon chuckled, finally turning to look at the officer beside him. The officer and the younger both stared at each other's eyes, the silence crept in with only the cicadas and flowing water to fill in. Hyungwon took his time to memorize the features of the officer beside him, from his small, stoic orbs to his thick lips, he can't help but gaze intensely - and the older never failed to reciprocate.

"You love Dongjak-gu, don't you? You love every bit of it." He asked, his tone leaning towards a statement rather than an inquiry. Hyunwoo blinked in surprise, his hands grasping the railing tightly. "I do." He said. "I grew up in Dongjak-gu, I met people who I consider as family in Dongjak-gu. I achieved a lot because of its environment. If anything, I think we shouldn't hate the place but the people who is ruining it for us."

Hyungwon smiled, placing careful hands on the brown tuft of hair of the police officer. "I believe you can save Dongjak-gu." He murmured softly. Hyunwoo froze, eyes gazing at the sincerity of the man. "Anyway, Kihyun-ssi told me we'll be meeting the day after tomorrow. I'll see you then?"

When Hyungwon pulled away and made an attempt to take off the denim jacket from his shoulders, Hyunwoo grabbed his hands to stop him. "Take it, it's cold. Just return it when we meet again."

With a smile and a soft thank you, Hyungwon left, leaving the police officer in the park, illuminated with the lights while the running water of Han river flows like the newfound courage and sense of duty in his veins.

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 08:25**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Kihyun sat quietly in the area near the counter of the bakery. Monbebe Bakery and Cafe was closed today in favor of their appointment with Hyungwon. He took out his earpiece to check it, scanning its vital parts with his lips between his teeth. "Joo, can you check this?"

Honey looked at the elder and nodded, taking the earpieces gently before returning back to his laptop. Changkyun was beside the blue haired tech, completely dozing off. Minhyuk giggled a bit as he was perched on one of the available chairs across the sleepy maknae. "Did he cram again or something?" Minhyuk asked, as he carefully puts a folded hoodie behind Changkyun's head to serve as a cushion.

"He didn't get enough sleep because our neighbors are banging the walls again." Jooheon admitted exasperatedly. Kihyun frowned at the news. "I told you both to transfer away from that place already. I'll tell Wonho-hyung to find you new apartments and I will not take a no for an answer."

Changkyun coughed, grabbing the bottle of water on the table. "Hyuuung." The maknae grumbled. "We don't want to be a burden to Wonho-hyung anymore. We're earning enough for that apartment. It's okay. Wonho-hyung has spent a lot for us already."

Kihyun pulled his chair near the maknaes to gently caress their hair. "And he will always be willing to spend more for you, heck he even offered to buy you a penthouse to stay in permanently." 

Jooheon choked on that, giving Kihyun a pout and a glare. "And we don't want to be Hoseok-hyung's charity case. He is already funding most of our things." The blue haired man said, as if making a point.

The wind chime rang and they all whipped their heads to see Hyunwoo in a white shirt and brown corduroy jacket with denim jeans. "And I also offered the two to stay in 별 loft with me too. The whole place is literally big enough for the three of us and I won't let them pay rent too but they also rejected it." The police officer said with a small pout. "Good morning by the way."

Minhyuk chuckled on the sidelines, watching the maknae line's conflicted faces. "We're not treating you as charity cases, Kyun, Joo. We genuinely care about the welfare of both of you. The place you're staying in is not a good environment. We just want you all to have a safe space so we will not worry too much as well."

Jooheon and Changkyun looked at one another. "Let's talk about this at a later time hyung. We have an investigation to prepare for." The youngest said, fully pushing the topic off. Minhyuk walked out and back in with slices of bread and drinks which the four gladly accepted. 

"Reports said the fire started at the 5th floor, specifically room 514 of the apartment building. According to the updates, that room is also desolate and not up for rent. Maybe we can start surveying that place?" Jooheon explained.

The wind chimes jingled again, this time revealing the lithe form of the graphic designer who was now wearing a simple white shirt and some loose fitting pants. "Sorry for being late." He said, defenses rising from being stared at by 5 pairs of eyes. "Uhm-"

"Sit down for a bit. It's early anyway. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Kihyun asked, grabbing some glass from the counter to prepare a cup of iced coffee using Minhyuk's left over brew. Hyungwon looked at the orange-haired in surprise. "I haven't yet." He answered honestly.

Minhyuk guided the thin man towards their table and gave him some bread, which Hyungwon grabbed with a soft thank you. The orange-haired baker placed an iced americano in front of him before going back to his place where Jooheon gave him his earpieces back.

After munching on the piece of bread, Hyungwon waited for the team, glancing at Hyunwoo who smiled at him before turning back to his tab. "Will we start at room 514, Hyungwon-hyung? Apparently, that's where the fire started according to reports. Is it true?" Changkyun inquired, taking a sip of his own beverage.

Hyungwon looked a bit alarmed, Kihyun and Hyunwoo took note of it, before he composed himself. "It's a wrong report." He said. "The fire started at room 518, but the gunshot erupted from room 514. They thought those sounds were the faulty electrical wiring so people reported the fire to start in room 514." 

Their eyes widened due to the news, not expecting a detail that has not been reported or popularized. "How did you know about it?" Kihyun asked.

"I was there." He murmured, making the five even more shocked than ever. "Anyway, we can't start at that floor, they're all raging there. I'm planning to bring you to the 6th floor, in room 613. It's inhabited too, by live humans at least, but they can help explain everything."

"They?"

Hyungwon sighed. "The family that died there." He finally said. "I'll bring you to apartment no. 696, I still have access as a former resident and victim of the tragedy, but please, please don't go to the 5th floor and stay with the group." He said, turning his eyes down on the floor.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked at each other, before darting their attention back to the shaking form of the younger man. "Can you explain more?"

"They'll take advantage of your abilities. They're all desperate, those on the 5th floor. That floor was completely annihilated. If there's one thing people who was wronged turn into when they die, it's becoming vengeful spirits." 

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 10:11**

**Apartment No. 696, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

The drive towards the place was filled with eery silence. Hyungwon was with Jooheon and Minhyuk whilst Hyunwoo drove with Kihyun and Changkyun. The former car has some songs playing courtesy of Jooheon who was beside a serious looking Hyungwon whereas the latter group is busy talking with Wonho who was stuck in his job as CEO.

“Take care, all of you, okay?” Hoseok’s voice filtered through the loudspeaker. “Always remember MX’s priority. If you need me just call, I’ll readily send in reinforcements if I have to.”

When they arrived at the apartment complex building, both Kihyun and Changkyun felt shivers run down their spine. Minhyuk held a slightly scared Jooheon whilst Hyunwoo and Hyungwon just stood side by side, the elder debating whether to lend the younger a comforting hand as he notices him looking at the building with pent-up emotions.

"We're here. The elevator is working, but I don't think you'll like to be in an enclosed space with - well, them. We can take the stairs." Hyungwon explained, leading the group. A guard looked at their group with a frown, checking the first one in the group which made Hyunwoo reach for his officer ID but much to his surprise, the security just let them in nonchalantly.

They walked towards the back of the building, climbing the long flight of stairs. When they're close to the fifth floor, Hyungwon halted. "Don't look at the door of that floor. Don't turn back when we pass by it. Don't touch the handles, just continue walking." He warned them. The four gulped at the menacing message but Hyunwoo noticed the worry evident on the tall one's face. 

The police officer let the four people between him and Hyungwon walk a bit more than him so he could be on guard at their backs. When they started crossing the fifth floor set of stairs, Kihyun winced, making Jooheon pause and glance at him in worry. Hyunwoo also noticed that Minhyuk closed his eyes quickly, with Changkyun biting his lip as he gently presses a comforting hand on the backside of the older one. The eldest then diverted his eyes towards the one on the front, whose arms are now wrapped around him. 

"Walk. Don't listen, don't look at them in the eye. Just walk." Hyungwon said a bit louder. Hyunwoo recognized the panic settling in the voice of the younger man in the front thus he decided to guide the four quickly upstairs, even pulling Hyungwon to his side as they finally reach the sixth floor.

When they were now on the balcony halls of the sixth floor, Kihyun gasped, grabbing his ears in pain. "What was that?" He questioned breathlessly. "Are you all okay?" Hyunwoo asked, helping the others from the floor to catch their breaths. "What happened there?"

"Red." Minhyuk said. "Flashes of red." He murmured, heaving a sigh of relief as the fresh air brought by the high altitude reaches them. Jooheon only managed to nod, grasping his wrist a bit to check. "It's like a fire pit there." He said. "It felt like my wrists are burning." 

"Ki, are you feeling okay? Do you want to back out?" Hyunwoo asked, checking the smaller man who still has his eyes closed. "I'm fine. Let me just rest my ears."

Hyungwon only managed to nod, his eyes meeting that of the maknae's who looked at him like he was assessing him. "They're screeching, aren't they?" Hyungwon said, turning his attention back to the orange-haired.

"So you can really hear them." Kihyun said, finally opening his eyes to meet Hyungwon's. "How can you take it without any help of a stabilizer?"

The younger did not answer, his eyes moving towards the door they just closed recently. "I'll explain some other time. Are you okay, Changkyun?" He asked.

This time, all the others looked at Changkyun with wide eyes. The maknae knotted his eyebrows at the remark. "What do you mean?"

"You saw it." Hyungwon answered immediately.

With a sigh, Changkyun closed his eyes in defeat. "Who are you?" He asked, glaring at the tall figure.

Hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun in warning, but Hyungwon just smiled. "You'll get your answers soon. Are you all okay to proceed?"

They only managed to nod, dragging their feet until they saw the number plate of the apartment building room, their minds wondering what the place holds within its burnt walls and dust-filled halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna here :)) I'll try my best to update this diligently and consistently since I really like this story so much and I enjoy the mini layouting projects I get to do. I hope you'll bear with me. Also, English isn't my first language so I hope you will all understand. THANK YOU SO MUCH AS ALWAYS <3 You're all significant, beautiful, wonderful, and needed by the world, I'll never get tired to remind all of you that :))


	3. Do You Want to Take my Hand?

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 10:27**

**Apartment No. 696, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

"Can you tell us a bit of background before we enter?" Minhyuk asked while massaging the bridge of his nose. "I think we all need to be warned for whatever will happen because the force is strong in this building."

Hyungwon gently laid his fingertips on the burn marks of the door, his eyes scanning the damages on the wooden door. "You don't have to worry, this place is safe. They'll just talk to you or try to catch your attention. Unless you show violent tendencies, they will not harm you. The family here are mostly just scared and confused about what happened to them."

The man gave a sad smile at the room number plate, his hands taking a small flower from his breast pocket which he tucked under the number 6 of the plate. "I know them personally. One of the victims here is actually one of the three children that died in the fire. She is an acquaintance along with his brother."

Silence filled the air, the five regarding Hyungwon with both guilt and concern. "I'll make sure no one gets harmed, don't worry." The tall man assured with a grin, pointing them towards the anteroom once the door has opened. "A small bow before you enter will be nice." He added.

The five slowly entered the apartment, taking Hyungwon's advice and bowing while murmuring 'please excuse us'. Hyungwon closed the door, pulling them all towards what seems to be the remnants of the living room.

Minhyuk's and Changkyun's eyes widened. "I've never seen a vivid blue aura before." Minhyuk whispered. The maknae crouched down, his eyes meeting soft ones of a vague child apparition. "Hi?" He murmured.

"Kihyun-ssi, you can take them off, they will not attack you." The tall man said, sitting down near Changkyun who was now busy staring at what he was seeing, hands hovering and suspended on air.

The orange-haired man looked at Hyungwon with a bit of skepticism before a puff of air escaped his lips as he slowly took his in-ears off. As if an imaginary door opened, soft wind chimes and gentle breeze skimmed through his air followed by a soft humming of a woman. Kihyun closed his eyes, slowly softening and opening up to the new experience.

Jooheon grasped his wrist tightly, eyes scanning the room. He was often assaulted by searing pain, heat, or pins and needles feelings whenever they do these types of investigations but for some reason, the air was only chilly, the sensation on his wrist felt like someone placed a menthol oil on it.

The four was confused on what was happening. In their time as MX, these types of investigations always involved red, pain and heat, screeching noises that sometimes lead to ear bleeding, and subjects of nightmare for the maknae. But this, this is something new to them, another realm that has opened to what their capabilities can offer.

On the other hand, Hyunwoo stood there in confusion about what was happening. Despite being part of MX, he doesn't have the special abilities the other members have. He was also surprised that he doesn't have to mediate this time into making sure that no one is in danger. It's - calm.

A soft hand took his calloused one, Hyungwon's eyes smiling back at him. "Are you ready to hear them?" He asked. Hyunwoo frowned, not really understanding what the younger meant.

Hyungwon moved back to where the four were, kneeling down beside Changkyun and seemingly patting the air which made the maknae smile too. "Let's all settle down. I'll introduce you."

When they found a place that was not filthy and covered with soot and dust, the five of them took a seat on the floor, with Hyungwon in front of them still a smile on his face and seemingly conversing with someone.

"He is talking to someone?" Hyunwoo asked, fingers fidgeting in puzzlement. Kihyun nodded. "A female voice which I think is the mother figure of the house?" He whispered back, earning an affirmative response from Changkyun. "She is the mother figure. The one on the left was a child, and then there's another teen just wandering behind, looking at us."

"They're all blue tho." Minhyuk said, making sure that the other four will not have any reasons to panic. "They're safe." He added which Jooheon responded with a sigh of relief, his fingertips still massaging his wrist.

Hyungwon finally returned his attention back at the five. "This is the Min household. The mother figure you're hearing and seeing is Sooyoung-ssi and the two other people here are her daughter, Jaein, and her son, Sunggyu." He started, pointing at what Hyunwoo assumed are where the apparitions are currently situated.

The five of them bowed which seems to be received gratefully as Minhyuk saw the vibrance of the color intensify, Changkyun saw them smile and bow as well, Jooheon felt the minty sensation once more, and Kihyun heard their melodic voice.

"I'll let you talk to Sooyoung-ssi, okay?" Hyungwon said, standing up and turning around, hands holding on to the wall and eyes closed. His back was the only visible side from where the other five occupants of the room were situated and they all just sat there, uncertain to what they should expect to happen.

Soon enough, a form materialized right in front of their eyes, Hyungwon's back becoming obscured by what appears to be a smoke-like translucent figure. The apparition continued to take shape, until finally, a woman appeared in front of their eyes, her facade looking simultaneously grateful but sad.

Hyunwoo blinked hard, his eyes looking back and forth at the apparition which now hid Hyungwon from them, and the four others who are all too astonished to move or make a sound. "Are you-"

Sooyoung released a breathy laugh, nodding at the interrupted statement. "A full body apparition I think is what they call it." She voiced out fondly. "Even Officer Son can see me, right?" Sooyoung added enthusiastically.

The four people looked at Hyunwoo who only managed to gesture his head to confirm. "I can see her too." Kihyun said, mesmerized.

"It's all thanks to the young man behind me." Sooyoung said with a gentle smile on her features. "I only have limited time to tell you about this apartment, what do you want to know?"

Changkyun and Kihyun looked at each other, the orange haired man raising his hand. "What happened to your family and to apartment no. 696?"

The lady sighed, looking around the apartment in sorrow. "Apartment No. 696 is a good neighborhood. Everyone cares for one another here, everyone but the higher ups. I'm sure you know about the fire already. We were informed about the fire too, but the authorities told us to stay inside, which we found weird at that time but who are we to question them? We thought that was the safe choice too with what occurred before the fire. My husband was out and we don't know what to do as panic sets in. We wanted to escape but turns out the protocols of the apartment were not true and just framed to get a permit. The fire exits were locked and the hallways are already burning. We got trapped inside and the smoke-filled the room until-

Minhyuk and Changkyun moved closer to the lady, the former extending his hands to offer as support while the maknae maneuvered as if he is grabbing someone into a tight hug. "I always thought, if I didn't listen to what those poor excuse of authorities said, maybe my children didn't miss out on the opportunities of their youth."

"It's not your fault." Jooheon said, determination palpable in his gaze. "You're a good mom. You were just misguided because of other's fault. Please don't blame yourself." 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo nodded, giving the woman soft smiles which Sooyoung reciprocated. "Hyungwon tells that to me a lot too. Thank you."

"Ma'am." Hyunwoo started. "Was the fire accidental?"

The lady shook her head, taking a bit to glance at Hyungwon before turning back. "There were eight gunshots but only 3 were reported which they assumed to be the wires exploding. It's also the reason why we didn't find the warning of not to go out suspicious because we thought the suspect was still around the halls. The fifth floor is contained with spirits that want nothing but revenge, and I honestly can't blame them." She admitted. "XXXX-dong is filthy. They tried to close this case to make sure that the authorities will not be affected during the elections. They want to silence whoever knows anything about the dirty laundry of this wretched place. Please be careful. As soon as you get involved, it can be equated to putting your one foot onto the grave."

The comment was met with silence, not until the maknae decided to break it with a different topic. "Why are you still residing in Apartment No. 696?" Changkyun asked from beside the lady. Sooyoung looked at the maknae with pain-filled eyes. "My husband, ever since the case was dropped and turned cold, is trying to call the attention of the masses. He is one of the few people left asking for anyone to reinvestigate 696. He rallies out every day and I don't want him to waste away his life for another decade for us."

The lady placed her hand on Minhyuk's, moving it as if squeezing the hands of the puppy-like man in front of her which Minhyuk felt a bit in a form of an electric wave. "He often comes here after his protest to tell us about his day, almost as if he knows we're here but he can't just see, hear, or feel us. Last month, he told us he met a young man who offered his assistance. Hyungwon-ah spoke to my husband and lent himself for him and me to meet. He told us he will be the one to take this matter instead. Hyungwon-ah lifted the burden off my husband's shoulder, and he finally took some time to go back to the province. As long as Hyungwon-ah and my husband are fighting, we will not leave."

Hyunwoo's and Sooyoung's eyes met before they returned to the other four in the room. "Hyungwon-ah is trying his best to give us peace, please help and protect him."

The form of the lady started vanishing leaving the five to bow their heads once more as a sign of respect. When the figure of the lady completely disappeared, Hyunwoo raised his head just in time to see Hyungwon kneel down heavily on the wooden floor.

"Hyungwon!" He shouted, rushing towards the side of the shaking figure. The four others followed, worriedly looking at the gasping lithe figure. "Hey, are you okay? Hyungwon-ah?"

It took some time before Hyungwon managed to regulate his breathing, his body completely slumped and being supported by Hyunwoo's arms, his hand clutching his chest and his head situated on the shoulders of the officer. "I'm fine." He said weakly.

Kihyun stood there in shock, finally realizing what just happened. "You're a power source." He declared almost subconsciously. "Ki." Minhyuk responded as a warning. A small laugh escaped Hyungwon's mouth, slowly dragging himself from the strong hold of the police officer. "That's one way to word it."

Hyungwon finally stood on his own feet but they eventually gave up. Fortunately, Hyunwoo never left his side and was immediately grabbing him. "Let me support you, okay? You're clearly too weak to move on your own."

The six made their way out of 613, making sure to bow once more as a sign of respect before the creaking door closed. They all made their way down safely, the fifth floor incident they managed to avoid by running with Hyungwon still being supported by Hyunwoo along with Changkyun. Once in the parking area, the two gently placed Hyungwon on the passenger seat of his car. 

"You can't drive like this." Hyunwoo said, looking at the raven-haired whose eyes are closed. "I can just sleep it off and then drive later. Maybe you can take the others back?" Hyungwon's weak voice murmured.

Hyunwoo sighed, looking at the four others who are watching at the sidelines. Fishing out his set of keys from his pocket, the police officer threw it towards the orange-haired man. "Can you drive my car and just leave it at Monbebe Bakery? I'll take it tomorrow before my report back to the HQ. I'll drive Hyungwon's instead."

No protests were made, instead the four nodded in agreement. Hyungwon was too weak to protest so he just handed the officer his set of keys. He felt the corduroy material of Hyunwoo's jacket around him as the officer placed it over his slightly shivering form, squeezing his shoulders slightly, eyes looking at him in worry.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Kihyun's voice said which sounded so distant for Hyungwon. The latter opened his eyes to meet the orange-haired's. "It's okay. I know where you're coming from. I can explain myself some other time. Thank you for finally trusting me, Kihyun-ssi."

"Call me Kihyun, Hyungwon. Get some rest." Kihyun said with a smile, placing a comforting pat on the weak man's head before closing the passenger seat door.

Hyunwoo bade the four a goodbye and a drive safely, watching them exit the parking lot before he climbed Hyungwon's car. "I don't know your address tho." Hyunwoo said in realization as his hands grip the leather steering wheel cover.

A breathy chuckle filled the air, Hyungwon's eyes crinkling in elation. "I'll put it on my phone. You can just follow it." Hyungwon said, handing Hyunwoo his device. They soon left the parking lot as well, driving in silence.

Hyunwoo turned his attention a bit to Hyungwon when he was halted by the red traffic lights, a smile creeping on his face as he realizes that the younger was already asleep, his head leaning on the window while his hands are still grasping the brown jacket protectively. Hyungwon's beauty was being illuminated by the bright sun and Hyunwoo can't help but marvel at the delicate features of the man.

A calloused hand reached to fix the locks of hair that fell on Hyungwon's pale face and as soon as he managed to tuck it, he quickly pulled his arms, fingertips clutching his chest in confusion as his heart thumps heavily under his ribcage. "Ahh, what's this feeling?" He asked to no one.

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 12:23**

**XXXX-dong Streets, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

"What's on your mind?" Jooheon asked, noticing the maknae who was staring outside as they both sit at the back of the car with Kihyun driving and Minhyuk going through his phone. "You seem out of it ever since we left Apartment No. 696."

Changkyun sighed, pulling his specs off his shirt and wearing it after massaging his eyes. "Everything felt bizarre, I just felt like I'm dreaming."

Minhyuk made an affirmative sound, looking back at the two. "I know what you mean. It's the first time I saw such serene auras." The older said to which Kihyun agreed with, his eyes not leaving the road and only taking some peeks through the car mirror.

"I know. I've never felt that type of sensation too in our whole time as MX, but that's not what's putting you off, right?" Jooheon said, leaning his head to rest it on the maknae's shoulder. 

Changkyun reciprocated by lying his head on top of the blue locks as well. "The fifth floor was, for a lack of better term, scary. But that's not the only thing bothering me. You know how I can not only see dead people right, I sometimes get flashes of the events that occurred there or figments of unexplainable things that relate to the past. Hyungwon-hyung knew about it despite us not disclosing it."

"What do you mean?" The orange-haired asked, looking at both the maknae line worriedly.

"When we passed by fifth floor, there are only few spirits lurking in there. They're always vague, even Sooyoung-ssi's and Jaein's spirits are distorted. Hyungwon-hyung told me that I saw it. I thought he was referring to the dead people's souls, but I think he was referring to the flash of vision I saw." The maknae explained, running his fingers through the violet tinted locks as his eyes shook a bit in distress. 

Jooheon offered his hand for the youngest to grab on, his thumb making small circle patterns to comfort him as the others listen in silence. "When we passed by the door and my shoulder touched the wall of the place, just right after one of the souls there passed by in front of my eyes, I saw remnants of a broken glass, blood on the floor along with it, and a small hand." He voiced out hesitantly. "When we got into 613, I thought it was Jaein's, but it's not. She is not wearing a medical bracelet that I saw in my vision."

The older beside the maknae pulled him into a tight embrace, his hands caressing the violet fluffy hair. "Sssh, it's okay Kyun-ah. Don't push yourself too hard about this matter. You need to rest."

The two older could only watch in worry, both of them catching each other's gaze before turning back to the road, letting the silence and Changkyun's breathing that slowly evens out lure them into a sense of security. 

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 12:39**

**Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Hyunwoo parked the car expertly on the allotted space for Hyungwon, the big numbers "1518" painted underneath the tires on the designated spot. The stoic officer unclasped his seatbelt before turning to the sleeping figure beside him. He gently shook the man awake, the younger groggily opening his eyes and looking around confusedly.

"Oh." Hyungwon finally said, gazing at Hyunwoo as he tries to rub off the sleepiness off his eyes. "I'm sorry I slept on you while you're driving, hyung." He said, unconsciously pulling the jacket over him.

The officer chuckled. "It's okay. You've been feeling so weak you needed that rest. Will you be able to go upstairs to your unit on your own or do you want me to assist you? You seem feverish." Hyunwoo said, carefully placing his palms on the forehead of the younger.

Hyungwon reveled in the warmth of the hands. "I'm okay. Don't you want to come in, hyung? At least for beverages, lunch, and some rest? I'll feel bad if you have to go back after the event and after driving me back." Hyungwon answered back, a strong gaze meeting Hyunwoo's eyes. 

The officer nodded before he could even think about it, making the younger smile. Hyungwon opened the door of his car and slowly took a step, Hyunwoo immediately running towards his side in case the model-like ravenette is still too weak. "Let me help you, okay? You're still shaking." 

The two made their way to the elevators, Hyungwon standing with the help of Hyunwoo. Their silence was interrupted by the small ring, signaling that the elevator finally reached their designated floor. They both trudged to unit 1518 and Hyungwon opened his apartment door, ushering the police officer inside.

Hyungwon's unit was simple. Multiple clocks are displayed on the wall along with a bookshelf. There are some plants inside, adding a bit of color to the room. It was plain but pleasing to the eyes. Hyunwoo, however, can't help but take note of the bareness and lack of pictures and other displays in the unit.

"I'll give back your denim jacket too, hyung. Thank you for lending it to me as well." Hyungwon said, handing the officer his corduroy jacket back as soon as they both properly entered the unit. "Coffee, juice, or tea?"

"Maybe you should take a seat instead and allow me to prepare those for us?" Hyunwoo offered, guiding the younger to one of the cushions of the living room. Hyungwon blinked in surprise. "I can't do that hyung, you're the guest."

Hyunwoo chuckled, flicking the forehead of the younger one lightly, discarding his jacket on the couch. "I'm also your hyung and besides, you're clearly exhausted. You need to rest. You can order us some lunch too. I'm fine with anything. You need to eat." As if proving his point, Hyungwon yawned, cheeks flaring up with a red hue as he tries to hide from the fond look the police officer was giving him.

"I'll order pizza." The younger finally said as soon as he comfortably curled up on the couch. "You can just grab me a bottled juice in the fridge hyung. There are also coffee and tea there so you wouldn't have to prepare one." Hyunwoo nodded, leaving Hyungwon lying on the couch with his phone.

When the pizza came, they both settled down on the living area, food in their hands as they quietly relish the time of rest after the intense episode a while ago. Hyunwoo can't help but watch the younger pick his food, seemingly fiddling with it unconsciously while he takes bites.

"You don't eat a lot but you take big bites." Hyunwoo said with a teasing smile, not being able to help himself from noticing it. Hyungwon shyly hid behind his hands again, glaring at the older. "Hyuuung." He grumbled.

With the food gone and only half-filled bottles of juice sitting on the table, Hyungwon settled on the side of the couch, hugging a huge white pillow while Hyunwoo sits beside him with a significant amount of space between them that makes it more comfortable. "I feel like you want to say or ask something." Hyungwon finally said, looking at Hyunwoo directly.

The police officer nodded, gazing back. "What happened to you back there, in unit 613?"

Hyungwon sighed, a sad smile forming as his giddy facade crumbles. "Just like what Kihyun said, you can say I'm sort of a power source, and kind of more than that. Like Kihyun, I can hear them and like Changkyun, I can see them. With Jooheon's and Minhyuk's, I also have them but they're more subtle." He explained. "For apparitions to be seen by other people who don't have the ability to see them to begin with, they need to feed on 'energy'. In paranormal investigations, they tend to utilize the 'energy' emitted by electronic devices which is why footages are faulty, unclear, or can easily be corrupted. The clearer the apparition is and the more it presents itself, the larger amount of energy it needs. Humans who can feed spirits 'energy' are very rare- some say it stems from a deeper reason. I still don't know it, I just know I can do it since I was young."

Hyunwoo can only nod along to what the younger was explaining, his worried eyes never left the man who can only just stare at the white cushion in his arms. "Why are you scared of the fifth floor?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened, his body shooting up at the unexpected question, his lips quivering in what seems to be fear and uncertainty. "I- you can choose not to answer that but I can't help but notice it when we're walking towards that floor." The police officer followed up, reaching a comforting hand for the younger to gently grab on. "I know we've just met and you can't trust me so much yet, but I want to help, Hyungwon-ah. I can't help you with something I can't fully understand."

Hyungwon dropped the white pillow to the side, his fingertips grabbing the edge of his long sleeves, slowly pulling it to reveal scars and laceration marks. Hyunwoo's eyes widened, his eyes tracing the wound imprints on the pale arms of the younger. 

"When someone is killed wrongfully, they have a tendency to become violent, to seek vengeance until justice is served. They lose all sense of humanity and they will do anything and everything just to get what they desire the most." The ravenette said wistfully. "It isn't different from humans, but unlike most humans, these spirits can't lose anything, so they do everything."

Hyunwoo took Hyungwon's arms, mapping the marks with his fingertips after seeking Hyungwon's eyes for permission. "The fifth floor is filled with those types of apparitions. Apart from my memories of the tragedy, I went there one time to try, only to get these marks and almost -" he inhaled heavily "die." 

"I want to give them peace, I really do, but I know I can't do it on my own. Heck, I'm even afraid to face the real deal there." A breathy, regretful laugh escaped plump lips. "I'm pathetic, ain't I? I spout nonsense, promising these spirits that I'll give them peace, but I'm too afraid to face the reality."

"I don't know what you're rambling about but scared is something I can assure that you're not." Hyunwoo argued back, sincerity flooding in his usually stoic eyes. "Trauma isn't something you can just forget. It's not something you can tell people to get over with due to how long overdue it is. Most of the time, people tend to make it a part of themselves and just continue living along with it.

Hyungwon-ah, I'll take the case. I'll reinvestigate it under my wing. Let's face it together?"

Hyungwon grabbed Hyunwoo's arms swiftly, fingers tightening, his eyes holding a desperate look. "Why?"

"I know that you chose to visit 613 not only to enlighten us a bit on the tragedy but to also show the four others what their abilities hold." Hyunwoo admitted. "I may be oblivious all the time, but I saw what you wanted the other four to experience. They're always assaulted when they use their abilities and I know they're grateful for the newfound experience you gave them that will help them recover from the fear instilled in them. I'm willing to help you and the people who want nothing but justice. Even if MX decides not to proceed, I'll stay."

Doe eyes blinked, tears escaping as he cradles the arm of the police officer. "You're going to get hurt. They'll try to bring you down. Once they find you meddling heavily, they'll silence you in whatever way it takes. Hyung this is dangerous."

"It is also dangerous for you, but you continued moving forward, carrying the burden on your shoulders." Hyunwoo murmured. "You can't do this alone, you'll get hurt more and more. Hyungwon-ah, please-

-let me help you."

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 21:36**

**WHSoftware Inc. Cafe, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Kihyun took a sip of his orange juice as he gazes at the district lights through the glass walls of the building. He was wearing a casual cardigan over a shirt, his denim pants looking out of place inside the office building filled with company workers in their business suits and attire. He is just thankful that it's bare than usual since it's already late and who's left inside the place are people taking the night shift or working overtime.

"Did you wait for too long?" Hoseok asked, pulling the chair situated right in front of the orange-haired baker. Kihyun can't help but smile a bit at the sweater of the buff man, knowingly staring at the attempt to make him feel less out of place by changing out of his usual work attire. "You didn't order me anything? Also, did you just pay for this orange juice? Didn't I tell you to just tell them your name and they'll give you anything for free?" Hoseok complained with a pout, taking Kihyun's drink for a sip while he glares at the receipt sitting on the side under the younger's wallet.

"You may be our sugar daddy but I'm not going to abuse the funds for an orange juice." Kihyun argued back, taking his own drink. "Also, I don't know what to order for you. It's either you get a protein shake, a fruit juice, or a heavily caffeinated drink that will last you 48 hours tops."

Hoseok can't help but pout even more, however it turned into a smile when he noticed the playful tone of the remark as Kihyun continued to look outside with a small smile. "Did something good happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're happy, or at least contented." The CEO said, resting his head on his palms as he stares at the surprised orange-haired man fondly. "What happened during your investigation?"

Kihyun sighed, admitting defeat as he looks back at the adoring gaze the older was giving him. "Before you jump to conclusions, we just confirmed that Hyungwon is not a fraudster." Hoseok nodded, a bit shocked. "In fact, he is different."

"How?"

"He has the same abilities as all of us collectively, and more." Kihyun admitted, shocking the CEO even more who choked as he was taking a sip of Kihyun's beverage. "I'm feeling warm tho. He brought us to meet kindred spirits, it's something we've never experienced before. It's calm and not chilly, you can even say it was warm. And-"

"And?"

"He made us experience seeing an FBA [Full Body Apparition] and talking to one without the aid of our usual tech." The orange-haired uttered. "I think I can speak for the other three that it was a memorable experience that showed us the bright side of our abilities compared to how our usual experiences are."

Hoseok reached out and caressed the orange locks of the younger. "Then what's wrong? Why are you hesitating?"

Kihyun looked startled, mouth gaping at the statement. "How-"

The CEO beamed at him, sincerity never leaving his eyes. "I've known you the longest, Ki. No matter how good you are at keeping your emotions at bay, I can still see through you. So what's keeping you from accepting the whole thing?"

"The case is more serious than what we usually have, hyung." Kihyun finally admitted. "We're not just going to deal with the other realm here, we'll also make enemies, powerful ones, who'll do what it takes to make sure they have the upper hand. People who are not afraid to kill as long as their names are safe and the trust of the masses in them are intact. I can't allow the maknaes, Minhyuk, Hyunwoo-hyung, and you to get hurt because of this-

-but I also don't want to just let it go. Hyungwon is desperate. The spirits are desperate, and it's unfair that they can't do anything to help themselves."

Hoseok studied the swirling emotions in the orange-haired's eyes, his fingers clasped together with what the older feels is due to uncertainty. "You've never been this disgruntled in choosing between MX and a client." The blonde CEO finally pointed out, catching Kihyun off guard. "Why are you so confused between the two choices?"

Biting his lip and tearing his eyes away, Kihyun tightened his fist in an attempt to ground himself. "You don't understand hyung. Hyungwon is so selfless. In that short moment we've been together in Apartment No. 696, I saw how ready he is to give himself for a purpose. I know he was part, a victim of that tragedy but everything he does felt like it's more than just wanting justice and peace of mind, it felt like there is something deeper that is just brewing and waiting to come out for us to understand it. I've never seen someone ready to sacrifice himself for something that can easily be discarded. I don't understand, hyung. I'm so confused. I've never met someone like that after-"

"After your little brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enlo, Luna here! I'm still trying to get back to writing so this might not be as good huhu +++ I'm still trying to grasp the plot and characteristics of the characters so there may be some discrepancies whatsoever. Thank you as always for giving Strawberry Lemonade (and my other fics) bit of your time. [Another TMI: I named Hyungwon's loft after a milk tea place in our area that I recently visited. hehe] Always remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant. <3
> 
> also, did you guys saw Changkyun's album sampler?! OMG the songs are so goood and the teaser was well taken <3 Actor!Kyun is one of my favorites especially in MonX-ray. [ngl the first part of the album sampler reminded me of Kyun as Sang-ah when he was talking to Nunu's character while drunk heheh] Please support our maknae + Wonho's upcoming album too AHHHHHH


	4. There's No Turning Back (And I Never Planned to Quit Anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm trying to update daily but I might take a little pause of one to two days depending on how my eyes treat me. I hope you'll understand, thank you! Enjoy this chapter! - Luna

**02 | 27 | 20XX; 07:52**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Jooheon can only watch as the orange-haired manager of the bakery sigh for the nth time in a span of an hour. The younger kept an eye on the peculiar mood and movements of the baker who was visibly out of it. Apart from his constant walks around the area and nit-picking of the new flower arrangements that Minhyuk happily made yesterday, the baker managed to burn an entire batch of shortbread and accidentally sip a scalding cup of tea instead of his usual iced americano, something that Kihyun only does when he is very bothered or burdened.

"Hyung, I think you should take a rest." Jooheon finally said, placing a comforting pat on the smaller's shoulder. The comment caught Minhyuk's, who took the job of organizing the baked goods, and Changkyun's, who was in charge of barista duties and was busy preparing the beverage ingredients for the morning crowd, attentions. "Anything wrong?" The eldest in the room asked, eyeing the orange-haired lad who has his fingers busy massaging below his eyebrows. 

When Kihyun almost collapsed as soon as he took another step away from the concerned second youngest, Jooheon and Minhyuk marched to assist him to one of the chairs as Changkyun readily gives him a glass of water. "You're clearly out of it. Take a rest and sleep, at least for a whole morning, please?" Minhyuk, his voice stern not wanting any arguments from the stubborn younger one. It was a rare sight but Jooheon and Changkyun are both glad that they have someone relatively older than their hard-headed manager.

After taking a gulp of the water, Kihyun sighed and nodded, enlisting the help of the maknae towards the changing area where there is a spare bed for emergencies or even just for naps. Jooheon and Minhyuk watched the two disappear from behind the back door before both heaved a sigh of somewhat akin relief. "Did he not sleep well, hyung?" Jooheon asked.

Minhyuk nodded, giving the younger a tight hug which the latter thought was more for grounding the older than anything else. "He went to meet Hoseok-hyung yesterday. After my gig in Traveller's, he was still not at home which was very late already. Then he had to wake up early because Hyunwoo-hyung had to pick up his car. I think he didn't even sleep at all."

"Do you know why he went to hyung's?"

The older shook his head, running his finger through his silver locks of hair before placing the violet newsboy cap back. "Maybe it's about the case with Hyungwon?" Changkyun said, appearing back inside the main floor of the bakery, patting the apron tied around his waist.

Jooheon nodded, entertaining the idea and possibility of it. "Is Kihyun-hyung asleep?" He asked which the maknae answered affirmatively. "For someone who is a very light sleeper, he must have been exhausted to easily fall asleep like that. He needed that rest tho." He mentioned earning worried looks from the other two.

"Do you think they'll take Hyungwon-hyung's case?" Jooheon asked after they finished laying out the necessary preparation for the cafe morning rush. "Do you want them to take it?" Minhyuk uttered offhandedly surprising the two. "You know you both have a say in this situation too right? If you don't want to get involved, we'll understand." 

Changkyun sat down heavily on one of the chairs, glaring at the half-filled glass of coffee. "And if we want to continue? Jooheon-hyung and I talked about this last night. We know it's dangerous and we know we're not going to just get involved with the other realm here, but we also want to put an end to this."

"With what we've experienced with Sooyoung-ssi and her family, I think they deserve to get some rest and peace of mind. We've helped a lot of spirits in our time as MX that are more violent than ever, it made me almost want to think that this ability is a curse rather than a blessing, but Hyungwon-hyung made us see it otherwise. If we can help vengeful spirits, I think those that are calm and only desire to rest peacefully deserves the chance more." Jooheon added

Minhyuk took a seat across the two, his playful smile morphing into a serious one as he folds his arms on his chest, challenging the two with his facade. "Is this your own opinion or are you two being carried away with what Hyungwon showed and did?"

"Wha-"

"I know you both. I also know how Kihyun works despite his attempts to hide it. Hoseok-hyung's decision will play in our hands. He'll just either support us or not depending on what we tell him and how he assesses Hyungwon but ultimately, his decision is dictated by us. As for Hyunwoo-hyung, that man is too justice-driven that he will likely continue to help with or without us." The eldest explained, seriousness palpable in his strong words. "Tell me, is this on your own accord? Because if you're just deciding for the sake of being righteous and as compensation for what Hyungwon did, I don't think I'll take that as an answer."

* * *

**02 | 27 | 20XX; 09:14**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

Dropping the papers on his desk, Hyunwoo closed his eyes to massage the bridge of his nose, feeling an incoming headache. He scans the remaining paperwork, almost cursing for the number of tasks he still has to toil for because of his emergency leaves that allowed them to pile up.

A knock interrupted his misery, one of his colleagues and fellow senior inspector in the branch peeking through the gap with a small smile on his face. "Are you busy hyung?" Park Jinyoung asked, entering the office after being granted permission.

"I'm just finishing this pending paperwork. Why?" He asked.

"Deputy Chief Kang is looking for you. Something about your request?" He said, seriously looking at the older as he crosses his arms on his chest. "What are you planning hyung?"

Hyunwoo smiled, fixing his denim jacket and shirt to make him look presentable from his haggard self just a while ago. "Just wanting to bring justice." He said like it's a normal statement you'll utter every day.

A chuckle resounded in the office, the younger patting the back of the big man. "I like that. Just tell me if I can lend you any of my goblins. You know they'll love to help especially if it's against those higher-ups. We love riling them up."

The two parted with a playful atmosphere, Hyunwoo thanking the younger for the offer and patting him on the back strongly as well. Park Jinyoung was one of his colleagues even back at the Police Academy. They both grew up in Dongjak-gu, became topnotchers in the academy, and ultimately decided to stay in the main branch once they were both promoted to Senior Inspector position despite the millions of offers to be transferred to much better regions.

Hyunwoo decided there's no point in dilly-dallying once he had already stood in front of the door of the deputy chief's office. He'll be lying if he said he didn't expect it but he was surprised to be called just a mere two hours after he sent in his request to become the attending inspector for Apartment No. 696 case. 

As a man who climbed his way to the top of the ladder through the classic, normal way, he knows every part of the department, every nook and cranny which unfortunately included the dirty parts. If there's one thing Hyunwoo hated about being at the top, it was the degradation of respect he has for what he originally admired when he was a kid. 

Son Hyunwoo grew up as an only child of a respected police officer and a small pie restaurant owner. His dad retired with a high ranking, his name popular among his peers as one of the most honorable men in Dongjak-gu, as well as one of Dongjak-gu Police Agency's finest officers. That made Hyunwoo want nothing more than to become like his dad. He thought all police officers are virtuous role models who always put the citizens' welfare on top priority, but turns out he was just too gullible and sheltered.

When Hyungwon and Sooyoung mentioned the dirty laundry of Dongjak-gu, which heavily included the police department, Hyunwoo was not surprised. No matter how he tries to make things right, he is still powerless. Along with Park Jinyoung and their teams, they're trying to rebuild the department from scratch, revamping them into something that they will be proud of, but they're still lower than the cunning minions of the powerful people. With that, they still have a long way to go.

Hyunwoo knocked on the door, hearing the scratchy voice of the deputy chief who greeted him with a glare and a frown. Kang Jihoo is one of the minions of the powerful devils, that's what Hyunwoo knows, and he will not be surprised if the guy rejects his request immediately without even thinking twice.

"Take a seat officer Son." Ji-hoo said which the other officer followed silently.

"I'll go direct to the point." The deputy chief said, putting the paper on his hands down revealing the request form Hyunwoo handed in first thing in the morning. "What are you trying to achieve here, officer Son? You've never been like this before."

Hyunwoo's stoic face never changed. He looked at the man directly in the eyes with utmost conviction, fists closed tightly away from the view of the chief. "I just want to put an end to a cold case that people have been petitioning for endlessly before the pieces of evidence are eradicated at the end of the year, sir."

"This is not part of your scope." Ji-hoo pointed out, the atmosphere growing heavily inside the room.

"I know sir." He said, watching the man smile a bit as if Hyunwoo wouldn't notice it. "But the case also said it's open for any division no matter what the scope of that division is. It's stated in the files that anyone willing to take with a position higher than a police officer will be granted permission as long as there is a valid reason and not due to any personal motivations."

The forming smile on the deputy's face faltered and Hyunwoo felt a sense of victory build in him for a bit for deterring the higher up in front of him. "You're putting your feet in a dangerous zone, Officer Son. This has been pulled and dropped many times before."

This time, it's Hyunwoo who had the gall to smile. "I know sir. That's why I want to put an end to it so people will not play with it anymore and instead put the feelings of the victims first. Why sir, are you afraid of something?"

The deputy chief stood up, slamming his hands on the table which caused some commotion outside as well. Stoicness returned and is plastered on Hyunwoo's face almost immediately, making the deputy chief even red in what the brunette officer assumed to be anger.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply Officer Son but I don't like it one bit. Don't make a mistake. You've been an asset of Dongjak-gu ever since, I don't know why you're suddenly acting up. You're putting not only your name but your dad's honor in line with your derogatory accusations." Ji-hoo tried to say calmly as he takes his seat once again. He picked up the papers and placed them back in the folder, glaring at the bigger figure in front of him. "I'll bring this to the top. I'll return to you after three days with the final decision. You still have time to pull out your request."

With a nod, Hyunwoo left, heaving a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the floor of the deputy chief and at the open-air outside the police agency lobby. Park Jinyoung was standing there too, almost as if waiting for him to come out, two cups of coffee in his hands which he handed one to the finally calming down senior inspector.

"I assume it didn't go well?" Jinyoung asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Hyunwoo smiled at the younger, thanking him as he also takes a sip of his own beverage. "What did you expect from that jerk anyway? I think I just made myself a target." He joked, smiling a bit only for it to falter at the concerned look the younger sends him. "Are you sure about your decisions, hyung? You've never gone out of the borders like this."

Hyunwoo leaned heavily on the wall, taking in the view of the blue sky. "I don't even know why I'm suddenly like this, Jinyoung-ah-

-but it feels good. It feels like I'm finally doing something."

Jinyoung placed a comforting pat on the shoulder of the bigger man. "My offer stands no matter what happens hyung. Don't give up if you feel this is the right thing. You're not alone, hyung. We promised we will change Dongjak-gu, right?"

"Yeah." Shownu agreed, finally taking a big gulping breath of relief. "Thank you Jinyoung-ah."

The older officer stayed outside even after Jinyoung left. He was too distraught he just had to take a break from the whirlwind of action. His musings were interrupted, however, by a simple ring notifying him of a message received. 

_**Muscle Bunny:** i think I fucked up. Help?_

(Received: 09:47 AM)

With a chuckle warming his insides, Hyunwoo dialed the number of the burdened CEO, not before staring for a bit at the wallpaper on his phone which he has completely forgotten. Jooheon borrowed his phone and playfully changed his wallpaper without the officer knowing.

His main was also a joke played by the maknaes that he didn't have the heart to change. The cute image of the two youngest in their group making him smile every now and then. When MX was formed, they're already like a family, brothers that always help one another. The others even tease him as the dad while Kihyun was their mom and Hoseok was the creepy but cool uncle. If Hyunwoo needs more reason to change Dongjak-gu, maybe these people along with Hyungwon are enough to fill it in.

Shaking out of his momentary stupor brought by the onslaught of memories and emotions, Hyunwoo finally raised his phone to his ear, waiting for the ever-busy CEO to answer. Few rings in and Hoseok's disgruntled, panicky voice surprised him through the other line. "Hyuuuuung." The younger whined, Hyunwoo can already imagine the big pout on his face.

"Now, now, what did you do this time Wonho-yah?"

* * *

**02 | 27 | 20XX; 11:23**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe Changing Lounge**

Kihyun woke up groggily, his hand moving to rub off the remnants of sleep off his eyes. He was curled on the spare bed, a pillow in his arms before he decided to slowly sit up and try to remember what happened. Stretching his neck and shoulders, he noticed his phone blinking with an unread message.

_**Wonho-hyung** : I'll meet Hyungwon on the weekend, I'll be the one to contact him. I'm sorry for last night Ki. Take care. Don't push yourself too hard, you don't have to take all the burden. _

(Received: 8:32 AM)

The orange-haired can't help but just stare at his lockscreen wallpaper. It was one of the first hang out they had as six, with Jooheon's brother photobombing them at the back playfully before leaving. It was the only decent picture that day where they decided to plan more for Monbebe bakery and turn it into a cafe as well. Hence, he used it as his lockscreen wallpaper ever since.

With a sigh escaping his lips, Kihyun opened the message, his fingers hovering at the reply button. Last night was, for a lack of a better term, intense. He never went there to argue with the older man, and he knows how protective Hoseok is with how his past life went, but the older touched a sensitive topic, something Kihyun will never get used to hearing no matter how enhanced his abilities are ironically.

* * *

**02 | 26 | 20XX; 21:48 (Yesterday)**

**WHSoftware Inc. Love Synonym Cafe, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

"After your little brother?" Hoseok voiced out, cutting the nervous rambling of the younger. Kihyun's eyes widened, immediately avoiding the intense gaze of the CEO. "You're seeing Jaehyun in Hyungwon, isn't it? That's the reason why you can't choose."

Hoseok heaved a sigh when the other didn't answer, cradling his face with his palms in a myriad of emotions. "Ki, It's been 6 years! When will you forgive yourself for what happened?! Hyungwon is not Jaehyun. You shouldn't let that decide for you. Jaehyun is not coming back and you have to-"

A slap resounded in the air of the bare cafe. Few people at the counter looked at the only pair in the cafe, shocked by the sudden turn of events. 

Kihyun's chair has fallen on the ground, his hands hovering near Wonho's face, the latter's left cheek forming a red hue at the sudden hit. The younger immediately rushed to take his wallet on the table to leave but a pair of strong arms stopped him from behind. With blurring vision due to the onslaught of tears, Kihyun doesn't have the strength in him to fight and get away from the blonde who has his head resting on his back, the embrace tightening around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Wonho repeated like a chant, attempting to pacify the shaking figure of the orange-haired man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Hit me if you have to but I will not let you go until you calm down. I will not let go until we fix this."

The two stood there in the middle of Love Synonym, completely impartial to their surroundings. Hoseok rubbed his head on Kihyun's back, his fingertips tracing the arm of the younger through his cardigan. "I never meant it like that Ki. It's just, this reminds me of things before. You're falling apart because of what happened 6 years ago. You have to forgive yourself Ki, and I'm saying this even if I believe it was never your fault to begin with. I know that Jaehyun will never blame you for what happened, so please, give yourself a chance."

Hoseok felt the tears from the younger's closed eyes wetting his own arms. A small laugh escaped Kihyun's lips, a sarcastic chuckle that has more pain enveloping it that pierced through Hoseok's heart. "We'll never know what Jaehyun thinks-

-because he is not here anymore. You can't say with so much conviction what you think Jae will say. We'll never know what Jae thinks because like you said, he is never coming back, and it was all my fault."

"I'm sorry Ki." Wonho said once more with a desperate tone, placing a soft kiss on the younger's nape. Kihyun's arms are drooping on the side, the waterworks continuing under the shadow of his orange locks while Hoseok can't do anything but embrace the man tighter hopelessly.

* * *

**02 | 27 | 20XX; 11:27**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe Changing Lounge**

Kihyun released a puff of air, dropping his phone to the side to rub his shoulder to ease the pain from his position during his uneventful sleep. He doesn't know what to say to the CEO. He wasn't even mad about what happened because no matter how much he tries to deny it, Wonho was right. 

He planted his feet on the floor, ready to go back to work when the doors of the changing room opened revealing the one person he was too cautious to meet at the moment. "I got worried when you did not answer my message so I asked Minhyukkie. He said you almost collapsed so they let you sleep. He also said the four of you haven't had lunch yet so I brought some. Are you okay to join us?" Hoseok said, almost robotically, avoiding the gaze of the orange-haired man while maintaining a significant amount of distance between them.

"Minhyuk is such a blabbermouth." Kihyun commented, tying his shoelaces. "You also look pathetic doing that. I just woke up so I wasn't able to reply, hyung. Sorry."

"Ki." 

"Let's drop it hyung. I forgive you." The younger said, striding to stand right in front of the CEO, pulling him to look directly in his eyes. Kihyun's fingers touched the fading red mark on Wonho's face with a sincere look. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

Hoseok chuckled, taking the hand of the younger and planting a small kiss on the palm. "I think I deserved that. Let's go? I brought your favorite chicken."

The two walked side by side towards the dining area at the back kitchen, seeing Changkyun and Jooheon already munching on some yangnyeom (spicy) chicken and original flavored chicken that Kihyun recognized was the brand that he told the older to be in his top tier of chicken rankings. "Kihyun-hyung!" Jooheon greeted once he noticed the orange-haired man beside Hoseok. "Let's eat! Minhyuk-hyung said he'll be the one to man the cafe while we eat as compensation for his drunken excuse last time."

Kihyun finally laughed heartily, the three others looking satisfied at the melodious giggle of the usually stern man. Changkyun pulled a seat for him and placed a plate filled with chicken. "You have to eat lots hyung. Minhyuk-hyung said you didn't eat last night and this morning."

Hoseok pouted in guilt, which was easily erased from his face by Kihyun pulling at his ear to make him sit. The four of them continued with their meal, chatting aimlessly from topics like WHSoftware's future plans, to Jooheon's music agenda, and even Changkyun's plans after his graduation.

"Have you all talked about Hyungwon's case?" Hoseok asked, finally addressing the elephant in the room. Jooheon and Changkyun looked at one another while Kihyun remained silent on his seat, sipping his fruit juice. 

Changkyun nodded hesitantly afterward. "We just had this topic a while ago with Minhyuk-hyung. He made us realize some things, such as we must decide on our own and not be swayed by anything external."

The CEO nodded in agreement, his eyes gazing slightly at Kihyun who was still quiet on his own seat. "For Kkukkung and I, we're willing to help and take the case." Jooheon said, surprising the two older men in the room. "Minhyuk-hyung asked us if we're making the decisions on our own or are we just being compelled to say yes because of what occurred."

"We wanted to help." The maknae continued. "I don't know why we had these abilities and we questioned it a lot. It brought us down and gave us more pain than we could ever imagine, but looking back, it also gives us a sense of purpose. I transferred here from Boston because I was deemed a lunatic there. Imagine being a son of a scientist yet you believe in the supernatural, I was a complete outsider. I thought avoiding it and just pretending I don't see them will help me but when even the real world is against you, there's nothing to work with."

Jooheon gently placed the head of the maknae on his shoulders, rubbing circles on his back as Changkyun continues with his story. "When I transferred here because Dad wants me to get away from the bullying and you discovered that I can see, all of you never questioned it. It gave me a sense of belongingness and you supported me all the way. These spirits didn't choose to remain, and I think helping them is the right thing to do."

Kihyun gave a proud look at the two across him. "We're proud of how you two have grown. Aish, I'm getting old." He remarked, making the others chuckle.

"Is that the same for you Joo?" Hoseok asked the blue-haired man. Honey nodded with conviction. "I may be the most scared out of everyone about all these things, but putting my best foot forward to assist will give me a sense of accomplishment too. Also, I know all of you hyungs will not leave us alone and you'll always make sure we're safe."

"And what about Minhyukkie?" The eldest asked.

"I'm gucci." Minhyuk's voice interrupted them, the man standing by the door with a playful and fond smirk. "I have nothing to do anyway and I like the adventure."

Hoseok rolled his eyes at the comment. "Such a tsundere." Kihyun murmured at the sidelines which the others agreed on making the puppy-like silver-haired man whine. "What about you Ki?" The CEO finally asked, looking directly at the man beside him.

Kihyun took Hoseok's hand, intertwining his fingers with the latter. "You know my answer. I know you do."

* * *

**02 | 27 | 20XX; 20:11**

**Yeouido Hangang Park, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hyunwoo sat on the steps of the park, gazing at the reflections by the river with a solemn look on his face. He just received a message from Hoseok about the collective decision of the four about Hyungwon's case and he is happy about what he heard.

However, the worry and concern won't still leave his body and nerves. He was often deemed as emotionless Shownu, robot Nunu, but deep inside, his feelings are strong and felt by his body more than what people could imagine. He can't help but think as to what their group is suddenly facing.

On one hand, it's the right thing to help, on the other, Hyunwoo doesn't want to put any of his brothers in the face of danger. Of course, their previous cases are accompanied by unexpected injuries or dangers, but that's only on the other realm's side. This, however, they're facing a much more sinister force.

As one of the two without ESP in their group, he rarely feels the fear unless he sees it with his own eyes reflected by the other members. But in this case, the danger is palpable even to his own naked eye. They're going to face powerful people, people who are not afraid to sin for the sake of control and force. If there's one thing Hyunwoo fears more than the potential supernatural, it's real people who are capable of removing their morals for their own personal motives.

Hyunwoo pulled his phone out of his pocket only to find a piece of card fall on the floor too. He picked it up and flipped it his eyes widening upon finding Hyungwon's contact details on it. 

Thinking heavily on the possibilities and consequences, he dialed the number slowly and placed the phone near his ear, listening to the ringing with heavy thumping on his chest.

"Hello?" Hyungwon's soft voice filled his ears, a small smile finding its way on his face.

"Hyungwon-ah?" He murmured cautiously. "It's Hyunwoo."

Hyungwon released an audible gasp followed by an apology. "I just didn't expect you to call. How did you get my number hyung? Not that I find it offensive or weird."

Hyunwoo laughed. "Kihyun handed me your phone details remember? Are you busy? I can call some other time."

This time, it's Hyungwon's turn to giggle. "I'm not. I just finished my work and I have some time. Is something wrong?"

The officer looked back at the scattered lights on Han river, his feelings molding into something he can't even explain. "Hyungwon-ah, what if they didn't grant my request for reinvestigation? What if they didn't allow me to be the head of the case?"

Silence filtered between them and Hyunwoo thought he got disconnected but Hyungwon's hum suddenly made its way. "You're beating yourself too hard hyung. Can I be honest with you?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want it to be granted," Hyungwon admitted making Hyunwoo furrow his eyebrows in disbelief. "You'll just put yourself into danger, a kind of danger bigger than what we will face when we're only going to deal with the other side. I really thought MX will not involve you and I thought it was for the best too."

"How did you expect for this to be solved if the reinvestigation will not be involved?"

Hyungwon sighed. "To be honest? I don't really know. I went to find MX blindly, asking for help because I know of their abilities, but I also thought if we found pieces of evidence through it then maybe it will be enough to pacify these vengeful spirits. If they finally know what happened and who did that to them, then maybe they'll be okay and we'll move on. Supernatural evidence will never hold to court anyway."

"Then how do you expect the living people to get their own peace?" Hyunwoo asked.

"I'll tell them the truth." Hyungwon admitted. "Even if I had to pour all my time left in the world or people will ridicule me with this nonsense, I'll tell them."

Hyunwoo can't help but feel a slight constriction on his chest at the statement of the younger. "You're too good for this world." He told the man on the other side of the phone. "Why are you so ready to do this? To sacrifice yourself for this?"

"I find it fulfilling hyung. It's like the world told me this is my second chance in life and this time I have to do something to make my stay worthwhile." Hyungwon murmured. "I'm sorry hyung, I can't really tell you everything, not until we find reasons to push through. But someday, hyung, someday I'll be totally honest with you."

* * *

**02 | 28 | 20XX; 09:00**

**Dongjak-gu Government Office**

Kang Jihoo knocked on the governor's office door, an envelope in his arms. A voice permitted him to enter the large, spacious room. He bowed at the man on the main desk, the nameplate "Governor Park Namjoo" glaring like the sun.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Chief Kang?" Namjoo said with a big smile. He asked his assistant to leave along with few other people in suits in the room except for one man who was known as the former deputy chief of Dongjak-gu and now mayor of XXXX-dong, Kim Hyunggu, who was not paying attention to the two and instead was busy reading the newspaper.

Ji-hoo handed the envelope to the governor, allowing him to open and see it first. "What's this?"

"One of the officers in Dongjak-gu Main Branch requested a transfer of the case." He started which caught the attention of the Mayor. "It's the Apartment No. 696 and from what I can tell during my meeting with him, he knows something." 

Namjoo frowned, glaring at the Mayor who only managed to hide behind the papers once more. "Who is this man?"

"Senior Inspector Son Hyunwoo, son of former Chief Superintendent Son of Seoul Metropolitan Agency."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CHANGKYUN's DUALITY ALBUM IS A CULTURAL RESET, A MAGNIFICENT PIECE OF ART. He can take my soul TT3TT. He is so pretty and he laid himself out for us through his music. Support our maknae everyone! Stream God Damn <3 (And also Jooheon's Mixtape because that's also a masterpiece that people slept on >.<).
> 
> I think I made this chapter very emotional. I'm sorry if this was boring. I'll try my best to make the plot move faster but I'm also trying to reveal the character profiles one by one heheh so please understand. Thank you for giving Strawberry Lemonade a bit of your time! Always remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant!
> 
> PS: TMI of the chapter: The JooKyun wallpaper image is actually a screenshot from my phone! I had to edit my whole screen (esp the names of folders from the emoji galore) for this chapter HAHAHA. Stay safe everyone!


	5. And What Do You Have to Say for Yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning (TW) mild portrayal of a panic attack.  
> [legend: ***]

**03 | 03 | 20XX; 09:48**

**WHSoftware Inc., Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Wonho stood in front of the large glass windows of his office, his hand clutching the bare information sheet of Chae Hyungwon. After his talk with the other members yesterday, he knew that they're all willing to help and nothing will change their minds once they had that conviction. However, he still has his doubts, and he wanted answers before he could even put his own hand on it.

He also talked to the police officer in their team, the eldest not really helping with his report. ' _How could Son Hyunwoo breach protocols like that?_ ' he thought, his eyes gazing at the picture of Hyungwon on the sheet. "Who really are you?" He asked, brows furrowed in frustration.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, his secretary, a young man with mint-colored hair coming in with a wide smile. "You have a visitor, Wonho-sajangnim (CEO Wonho)." Kang Hyunggu, also known as Kino, said, his bright grin making Wonho feel a little bit of a sense of calm. "He said his name is Chae Hyungwon and he has an appointment in your updated morning schedule." The young man added, looking through the iPad on his arms.

Wonho nodded. "Thank you Kino. Let him in." He uttered which the secretary nodded to. "Oh also, didn't I tell you to just call me hyung?" The CEO followed-up, chuckling at the surprised look on the younger's face. Hyunggu scratched his chin cheekily. "I don't want to get in trouble, Wonho-sajangnim. But I'll try to practice it. I'll let Sir Chae Hyungwon come up here then." He said, bowing once more before closing the door.

Few minutes later and Kino went inside the office again, this time with Hyungwon tailing him with his head down directly looking at the floor. Wonho excused Kino and let Hyungwon take a seat on one of the comfy cushions on the other side of the room away from the intimidating desk of the CEO.

A lady came in, bringing in cookies and beverages to the coffee table, before leaving again after being dismissed with a soft thank you from the founder. "Thank you for giving me your time, Hyungwon-ssi. I'm Lee Hoseok, but you can call me Wonho." The older introduced himself, watching Hyungwon's eyes move to look back at him.

To be honest, Wonho knew that the man looked beautiful through the sole picture he had from the information sheet, and he would be lying if he were to deny it. But Wonho never knew how much more ethereal the man could look in real life, he almost thought that the others were charmed by his looks. With a black and white button down long sleeves and simple slacks, Hyungwon managed to mesmerize most of his employees according to his secretary.

"It's actually my pleasure. I know you're busy, Wonho-ssi." Hyungwon said cautiously.

Wonho smiled brighter, taking a sip of his own tea. "Wonho or with hyung is fine, I don't care much about formalities. I can call you Hyungwon right? From what I heard from my fellow MX members, you've been kind to them and they call you cute names too." He said playfully, Hyungwon glancing at him with uncertainty. "I heard you're a graphic designer?"

"Yes." The taller man confirmed. "I work for a gaming company."

Placing his teacup back on the coffee table, Hoseok's face morphed from the wide grin to a challenging one, almost as if he has something that can indict the man in front of him. "Are you telling the truth right now?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened, biting his plump lips at the sudden turn of events. "What are you imply-"

"I know all the gaming companies in South Korea, Hyungwon. In fact, I called all of them, even the small ones, and I even went ahead and called overseas partners, just to ask if they have a Chae Hyungwon working under their turf." Hoseok explained, crossing his arms on his chest and raising his eyebrow at the man in front of him. "You know what I hate the most? Liars. But I should congratulate you, you even managed to trick Kihyun into thinking that you're not a hoax. Tell me, who are you?"

For all the things Wonho expected the man to do after his revelation, smiling is not one of them. A melancholic grin appeared on Hyungwon's face, his eyes, void of any emotions, staring back at Wonho's. "I should have expected this, but the bomb is about to drop anyway. I'm actually surprised it took your intervention to debunk one of my lies." 

Hoseok frowned at the statement, suspiciously regarding the man with mistrust. "Why did you say it then? Are you even Chae Hyungwon?"

"You saw my papers, Wonho-hyung." Hyungwon chuckled. "I'm Chae Hyungwon."

"Your information sheet is so heavily misconstrued I could even brand it as fake easily without a second thought."

"I'm Chae Hyungwon, born in Gwangju but transferred in Dongjak-gu when I was even too young to remember it. I studied in Seoul Dongjak Elementary School, finished a degree in Fine Arts and Media Literacy in Dongjak-gu Institute of Media and Arts through a home school program and currently working as a freelance model for commission works." The younger recited, strongly gazing at the CEO, making the other gulp at the intensity of both the statements and the stare. "My father, mother, and sister died in the Apartment No. 696 tragedy. I don't have any known relatives because I've never met them and my parents never introduced me to them. No one also claimed me from the social welfare after the fire."

"As for your question, I knew that I will get your attention if I lie on a department you're well-acquainted and knowledgeable with." He said, now fiddling with a cookie in between his fingers, his tone turning from a strong to a solemn one. "I know the dynamics of your team. I've been hearing and researching about it. I know you usually just intervene as a benefactor, someone who funds the tech and the needs of the team while also works behind the scenes in case there are mishaps that need to be cleared. But for this case, I wanted, needed, you to become an active participant hence the lies I made. I know you'll make a move immediately when you found out there's something out of the loop."

The turn of events made Wonho sigh in disbelief. Silence impregnated the room and the two are left in a standstill, no one making any noise or movements that could possibly ignite what was brewing. After what had been a significant period of pause, the CEO decided to stand up and move towards the tall man who have diminished himself to a hesitant one from the confident facade he was oozing a while ago.

Hoseok stood next to Hyungwon, his eyes scanning the man in front of him like a predator to its prey. "Why do you need me for this case?"

Hyungwon averted his gaze, opting to stare at the city skyline through the large windows. "You probably have heard the in-depth details of the case and the amount of time you've poured in to assess my credibility, you must have done your research as well about Apartment No. 696. You know who are the people potentially involved there and you know how powerful they are. MX will face them, and it will, unfortunately, mean a lot of things that will fall against MX. With a figure like you actively moving to do damage control, we can lessen the chaos that could occur. -

-Hyung, you know the dangers of the case, and I'm not sugarcoating it either for you or MX to accept it. You still have time to decide but I'll need all the help I could have for this to work. If I'll put MX to danger without anything to ensure their safety, I might as well just lead myself off a cliff. I can't put that in my conscience, so I had to take your attention."

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon, pulling his chin to face him directly in the eye as he towers over the younger man. They both stared at one another intensely, Hyungwon's eyes faltering and shaking, tears forming almost immediately before Wonho released him and apologized, rubbing his face with his palms. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to confirm." He explained. "I've been lied to a lot and I don't want it. I hate it. And I still can't forgive you for what you did, for lying not only to me but also to my team to lure me out." Wonho then handed Hyungwon his card, his business card. "MX has decided to help, and after this meeting, I'll tell them that we'll be taking your case in but I want you to come clean to them as soon as you can. Disclose all the true information you can possibly disclose, then I'll let you lead the pace. But I'm warning you, one misstep and I will not hesitate to bring your name down the ground."

Hyungwon took the card with shaky fingers, his face contorting to a simultaneous display of contentment and worry. "I- I will. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. I can talk to everyone at a time that you'll all decide."

They both let the silence kick in, Hyungwon looking at the calling card intently. The woman who served them the snacks returned with another kettle of tea, pouring it into the two cups before going out. Once the doors closed, Hoseok cleared his throat to catch the attention of the model.

"I heard from Ki that you have the abilities of MX as a whole along with being able to aid in summoning FBA's?" Hoseok started, eyes glowering on the floor as he fidgets nervously with his cup of tea. Hyungwon made an affirmative sound, not following where the conversation will continue to. "Aside from being true to my team-

-I need another favor as part of our deal."

* * *

**03| 04 | 20XX; 09:36**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

Hyunwoo paced behind the door of the Deputy Chief's office. One of Jinyoung's trusted officers and the youngest of their crew, Kim Yugyeom, went into his office to inform him about the Deputy Chief looking for him. He knew that today will reveal the verdict of his request but his nerves were still fluttering in uncertainty and hopelessness, no matter how much it can't be noticed on the outside.

Without much more thought to diminish the little confidence in him, Hyunwoo knocked and entered the office, hands clasped behind his back as he stood in front of the desk of the deputy chief. Kang Ji-hoo only regarded him with a disinterested look, handing him an envelope.

"Don't forget who you're serving for, Officer Son. You're dismissed." Ji-hoo said without further ado, surprising the senior inspector who only managed to bow and leave quietly, fingers tightening around the brown envelope.

When he finally reached his own desk, he unlooped the tie of the envelope and slowly pulled the paper, eyes scanning the text in shock. 

Hyunwoo can't believe the red mark of approval on the request form. He had to do a double-take to make sure that the paper is bearing the same information he wanted it to have. Almost immediately, he dropped the envelope on the table with a sigh, hands grasping his head in relief.

"Seems like you just received some good news, hyung." Jinyoung said, peeking through the office door with a playful smirk. Hyunwoo chuckled at the appearance of the younger, signaling him to come in as he waves the paper in front of his face.

Jinyoung took the file, doe eyes behind thick specs widening in astonishment. "Did they just-"

"Yeah, Jinyoung-ah. I can't believe it." 

The younger looked back at his fellow senior inspector, a frown setting in on his handsome features. "You know this can be a trap, right?" Jinyoung said with a warning tone.

Hyunwoo paused, then sighed. "Of course. I didn't take a dive without readying myself. I know what I'm getting into, Nyoung. I just needed this transfer so I can have full control on everything. It's one thing to be able to meddle with it, it's another to be able to control it."

With an exasperated exhale of air, Jinyoung flicked the forehead of the older man. "Just be careful hyung. Dongjak-gu is still reeking. Anyway, if you need people in your team, Jacks, Gyeom, and JAYB-hyung are all free and willing. BB, Jae, Mark-hyung, and I are the only busy people with our pending case."

Hyunwoo smiled, sending the younger with a grateful look on his face. "Thanks, Nyoung. I might actually take that offer. I only have Hongseok, Wooseok, and Yuto to work in my team. I'll update you."

Once Jinyoung left the office, Hyunwoo quickly picked up his phone to message MX.

When Hyunwoo thought the notifications have died down with the weirdest implication he has ever seen, his phone ping-ed, a message popping in.

_**Kiki** : Be careful hyung. You know how things will go. Don't hesitate to message us if there's any problem._

(Received: 9:59 AM)

He knows deep in him that things are about to change with this decision they made. Despite his initial relief that the request has been granted, Hyunwoo also found it odd and suspicious. He hS worked in the police department for years that he can immediately deduce when there is an ulterior motive involved.

His mind is entangled in a series of different theories. One thing he can confirm on his own is that the request was granted to avoid suspicions but that's only what he has right now. He doesn't know how the board can approve his transfer immediately without appealing for a second try.

With another heavy exhale, the senior inspector pulled his phone to dial the last person, and ultimately the sole person Hyunwoo wanted to know the news more than any other.

"Hello?"

* * *

**02 | 28 | 20XX; 09:12**

**Dongjak-gu Government Office**

"Did you get any reason why this Son Hyunwoo wants to challenge the investigation aside from what was stated in his request forms?" Park Namjoo asked, eyeing the current deputy chief in front of him. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the first time I've heard his name getting involved in this case."

Ji-hoo shook his head. "It's the first time that officer even went his way out of the usual. Although he and another senior inspector in Dongjak-gu have been trying to 'cleanse' the division which I don't care about much. However, With the manner he talked to me, he had been implying something like me being involved in the case or other higher-ups for that matter."

Namjoo nodded in understanding, picking up Hyunwoo's information sheet once more. "Accept the request. We'll just make him drop it as we did with the others be it through an offer he can't resist or the other way possible." He nonchalantly ordered, crumpling the sheet of paper and throwing it at the trash beside him. The other man inside the room, former deputy chief Hyunggu scoffed but the others paid no attention to him.

"Hyunggu." Namjoo called, making the mayor finally drop the newspaper. "Call the security guards of 696, I want them to give us the whole list of people who visited the place that are not currently living in the apartment and provide a picture if they could." 

"What if word comes out after that officer's investigation? Don't you think we're taking a risk here?" Ji-hoo interrupted.

The governor took his tab and continued with his other work. "696 will finally go to eternal sleep at the end of the year. You only have to make sure it holds on and your minions don't make a mistake that will allow that Son Hyunwoo to intervene and cause some hiccups to our plans. If push comes to shove, you know what to do. Understood?"

Ji-hoo gulped, his throat constricting at the intense gaze directed at him by the governor. He nodded almost robotically, fists tightening at his back. "Yes sir."

* * *

**03 | 08 | 20XX; 08:42**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

"Did you tell him we'll be having breakfast together while we talk about the details of the case?" Kihyun asked the police officer beside him who was helping put the finishing touches on the pastries he baked himself while the orange-haired prepared the savory breakfast food he promised the maknae line they'll be having today. Hyunwoo nodded, eyes still focused on the croissants.

Hoseok laughed at the scene in front of him, staring at the harmonious duo in the kitchen working on their respective tasks. It's also cute to see the big bear and other muscle man of the team in Monbebe cafe's violet apron. "Don't just laugh there, you can also help instead of sitting with a creepy smile on your face. You didn't work in Fantasia for nothing." Kihyun reprimanded the CEO, turning around to give him a judging look on his face causing the other to raise his arms in defeat.

With a sigh, Hoseok walked towards them but instead of helping the eldest finish up, he looped his arms around the unsuspecting youngest in the room as a form of an embrace causing a squeak of surprise escapes the younger's lips followed by a whack to the shoulder courtesy of the spatula on his hands. "Don't do that!" The orange-haired cook complained making Hoseok whine, his arms still not budging around the younger's waist.

"Oh the sight is so sickening. How can you stay here Hyunwoo-hyung with these love birds? Oh no, I'm gonna gag because of this sweet atmosphere." Minhyuk's voice resounded from the open doors of the back kitchen, lips turned into a playful grin while also simultaneously looking disgusted. The two maknaes were peeking through the door behind him, smug looks on their faces. 

The eldest nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as an answer, placing the croissants on a basket and then going out to leave the two by pulling Minhyuk and the maknaes out. Kihyun sighed, rubbing his shoulders in the process as Hoseok finally stopped hugging him.

"Give me that. I'll finish this. You need to take a break." Wonho said, eyes scanning the younger worriedly. Kihyun almost complained, but the CEO didn't give him the chance to do so as he takes the spatula off Kihyun's hand and continued cooking the savory fried breakfast they're going to have.

"You know, when I asked you to work for Monbebe and be the manager and acting owner, I didn't mean it for you to pour everything and forget to take care of yourself. I know you hate being treated a charity case so I gave you this option instead even if you don't have to work at all because I'll support you no matter what." Wonho said, plating the sausages and egg. Kihyun sighed from his place next to Hoseok, checking the rice at the same time and turning the rice cooker off.

When they both finally finished cooking, they decided to stay in the safe walls of the back kitchen, with Kihyun leaning his head on the elder's shoulder. "You gave me another chance in life and this is my way of thanking you and paying you back. I love Monbebe so much, not only did we build this from scratch, but you also made me a significant part of it despite it being the fruit of your labor.-

-You worked so hard to achieve everything hyung, you sacrificed a lot in order to finally be able to afford this. But you were not selfish to keep it to yourself, you helped Minhyuk find his footing again, you helped Joo and Kyun to finish college and live more comfortably than before. You let me get another chance in life to rebuild myself, and you never treated me like I'm too weak on my own. I just want to show you how thankful I am by treating Monbebe well. Monbebe is literally your baby along with WHSoftware Inc. What I'm doing is nothing compared to what you have to sacrifice and do for all of us."

Wonho bit his lip, trying to stop the forming tears as Kihyun held him in his arms. The CEO continued to sob silently, feeling the safety from judgment inside the cafe away from the busy life he had been going through for years. "I know you've been feeling sad and tired lately, I can feel it no matter how you try to hide it. Even our ever oblivious Hyunwoo-hyung managed to see it through. You know you can take breaks the same way you always tell me, we'll be ready to catch you."

Kihyun felt the man move to nuzzle his head on the crook of his neck, the breaths of air tingling at his skin. "Thank you Kihyun-ah. We're such a bad duo, we don't know when to take a break." He uttered softly making the orange-haired chuckle, agreeing at the notion. "Do you think Hyunwoo-hyung will ever realize what feelings are?" The CEO asked out of nowhere causing another fit of laughter to escape Kihyun's mouth. "Maybe. I think it's going to be nearer than expected."

* * *

**03 | 08 | 20XX; 08:58**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

The wind chimes near the door rang, making the others who are bustling in the closed cafe look at the entrance, their eyes meeting the newcomer who smiled and waved at them. Hyungwon stood by the door with his lips upturned, looking so soft with his white long-sleeved turtle neck underneath an oversized pastel blue shirt and a denim pair of denim pants.

"For someone who looked like he would be performing in a Kpop concert because of his attire, he still looks so formal and can be in a meeting too." Minhyuk commented making the others chuckle as the newcomer blush shyly. Jooheon pulled the man in and made him sit down by the long table that they made by connecting their normal-sized one and is now filled with appetizing-looking food. 

"Oh, you're here. Great timing." Kihyun said, emerging from the back kitchen with a blank-faced Hoseok tailing from behind. "I made sure we'll be eating while we do the meeting because you look like you need to eat a lot under constant supervision."

Hyungwon's attention perked up at the offhand comment, questioningly looking at the orange-haired man who handed him a bottled lemonade and bottled coffee. "You're stick thin and I'm worried that one single blow of air will topple you over." The younger elaborated making Hyungwon pout cutely.

Minhyuk laughed heartily at the statement, patting the younger but taller man at the back. "It's Kihyun's way of saying he cares about your well-being. Although I don't blame him. I also have this urge to feed you and I can't even cook."

The whole table dissolved into fits of laughter, even Hyungwon was laughing which caught Hyunwoo's attention, the officer can't help but admire the scene in front of him, stopping only when he noticed Hoseok's intense and knowing gaze at him.

Once they finally settled in and started working their way on the feast in front of them, Hoseok cleared his throat and eyed Hyungwon, prompting him to start. With a silent, hesitant nod, Hyungwon settled the piece of bread back to his plate.

"I would like to apologize for something to begin." He said, making eye contact with the others. "I lied about my job description. I spoke to Wonho-hyung about it already to make my intentions clear and to rationalize why I did it. I'm actually a freelance model."

"Called it." Minhyuk said, eyes glimmering with interest. Hoseok glanced at Minhyuk, the latter only smiling at him cheekily before they turned back to Hyungwon.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon, born in Gwangju but transferred to Dongjak-gu because of my parents' works. I finished with a degree in Fine Arts and Media Literacy under Dongjak-gu Institute of Media and Arts's home school program. I started working as a freelance model after college." The tallest man in the room said, eyes trained on the table as he fidgets uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gazes.

Kihyun grabbed another piece of bacon to put on Hyungwon's plate making the latter look at the orange-haired man with a conflicted look on his eyes. "That doesn't sound so bad. If you lied about your whole identity I will be so pissed." He said which the others agreed on. 

Once the room returned to its comfortable atmosphere and everyone started warming up to the new addition to their usual group, Hosoek pulled out an envelope containing numerous papers and pictures regarding the case. Hyunwoo also took out an envelope to present to the others.

"I tried to look as much as I can about the case but everything is still muddled. There are some inconsistencies in the case and I'm still looking through the database if there are any related cases to 696 so we can have a complete blueprint of what we're going to dive into." Hyunwoo started.

Hyungwon merely nodded at the notion, eyes scanning the pictures from the 2005 case. "There are a lot of cases involved in this. I can help you with the details so you can easily track them in your database."

"Hyungwon-hyung." Changkyun interrupted, gazing at Hyungwon intensely. "Why did you decide to pick this case up this year? I mean, you could've taken this up and requested Dongjak-gu Police for reinvestigation years prior. Why now?"

"Kyun-ah." Jooheon warned.

"I mean, with how Hyungwon-hyung wants for this case to be solved, he could've requested for it and enlisted some help to solve it years before, not now when we're under a time limit because 696 is going to be demolished." The maknae elaborated, catching the attention of others with his logic.

Hyungwon bit his lips at the implication, his fingers unconsciously rubbing his wrist through the fabric of his sleeves. "I can't request for it."

"Can't?"

"I have been in a hospital ever since the 696 case. I just got out this year." Hyungwon finally said, averting his gaze from the shocked faces of the people in the room. He waited with bated breath, expecting an outburst of some sort.

Changkyun stood up to gently reach for Hyungwon's hand across the table, guilt palpable on his features. "I'm sorry hyung, I-"

The other man shook his head and smiled, taking Changkyun's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. It's bound to be discovered soon anyway. I can still entertain questions. I want you guys to trust me."

When they finally sat down to talk about the details of the case, with Hyungwon filling in some details that the case files didn't disclose, they finally had enough outline to work with. They continued sharing details other than the case such as their abilities and how to work with them until they finally finished their meal. The other, however, refrained from asking the newcomer about his own abilities as they weren't sure if Hyungwon is comfortable enough to speak about it.

Once they started cleaning up, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo remained in the main floor of the cafe, opted to wipe the tables and fix the place (even if the others argued and told the new one in the group to just sit down and relax) while the others work at the back kitchen either to pack up the remaining food, wash the dishes, or throw out the trash.

A lavender scent wafted through the air, something Hyungwon didn't notice because of the aroma of food being more pungent. When he turned to find the origin of the smell, he was met with the sight of a burning candle on a decorative rack, standing beside a vase of carnations.

"What's that smell?" Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk answered giddily. "That's the new scented candle I bought for the store. It's lavender scent! Even Ki liked it." He uttered, pointing to where the candle is. This made both of them notice Hyungwon standing near it unmovingly, staring at it quietly.

"Hyungwon-ah?" Hyunwoo called out, standing behind the younger.

*******

Hyungwon's eyes are still directed at the burning candle. He could almost feel the heat radiating off it, his gaze can't get off the orange flame dancing on the pastel purple wax. The candle continued to melt, its wax becoming a puddle of purple liquid submerging half of the exposed wick while the fire continued to stand and wave a little bit at the air inside the room.

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk looked at one another in worry, the former deciding to gently shake the youngest in the room from his momentary stupor. As soon as his fingertips touched Hyungwon's shoulder, the younger gasped, moving away from the broad man, eyes dilated in panic and body shaking at the sudden movement. The younger continued to move away, collapsing on the floor as he hugs himself and cowers at the corner of the counter.

Minhyuk rushed to where Hyungwon had slumped on the floor, pulling Hyunwoo away a bit so he could step nearer the shivering figure. "Hey, Hyungwon. I want you to breathe, okay? Follow me, okay? Try to listen to and follow my breathing." The barista started helping the younger regulate his breathing, his hand hovering near but not directly touching the man. 

*******

It took some time for Hyungwon to calm down. Hyunwoo only managed to watch in guilt while the others entered the main room to find the unsettling scene. When Hyungwon finally started breathing at a normal pace, Minhyuk helped him to stand up, rubbing his back while patting his face with a cloth.

"I'm sorry." The younger apologized, looking at everyone. Hyunwoo shook his head, hesitantly offering his hand which Hyungwon gladly accepted. "I'm sorry for startling you. I shouldn't-"

Hyungwon shook his head with a small smile grazing his lips. "I just got triggered. It's not your fault." At the mention of it, Minhyuk quickly moved towards the lit candle, picking it up and putting its lid back, effectively extinguishing the flame while facing away from the two which the others watched in genuine confusion and worry.

* * *

**03 | 08 | 20XX; 21:13**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

"Are you two sure you're going to stay here again?" Kihyun asked with a frown, looking at Changkyun and Jooheon who are situated on the spare bed in the cafe with a disapproving look. Hoseok chuckled behind the orange-haired man by the door, opting to watch the scene rather than intervene.

Jooheon nodded, well, tried to with his position on the bed, completely sprawled out and lying on top of the maknae who was busy scrolling through his phone, unbothered. "Yeah hyung. We can also open and prepare the cafe early tomorrow so you wouldn't have to go and wake up early."

"Yeah hyung. You're going to stay at Hoseok-hyung's place right? We can buy you some time to, you know, catch up." Changkyun added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, earning an ear pull from the older and a choked laugh from the man standing by the door. The two rubbed their reddening ears afterward, pouting at the orange-haired who only sighed at them. "I told you both to move out, didn't I? I can help you find another place. You're clearly bothered by the noise and environment in there." Kihyun said in a serious tone, worry painted all over his face.

When the two chose not to comment any further, the eldest decided to leave the topic for another time. "Just call me if you need help with anything okay. I'll pull you out in a jiffy." Hoseok said, patting the heads of the two on the bed. "And never ever think of this as a burden or a charity case. I love you both and I'll do anything to make your lives comfortable."

Kihyun walked towards the bed and placed a kiss on the top of the heads of the two maknae. "Call us if you need anything okay. I'll go back here tomorrow morning to help." He said before they both left the two in the small room.

Once the sound of Hoseok's expensive car had gone off, the two lied back down, looking at the ceiling dejectedly. They both know their hyungs are worried, and they're always grateful for them, for having 4 brothers who they can rely on and who made their lives seem like heaven after suffering in the pits of hell years before.

"Do you have any work to do?" Changkyun asked the older who was now opening his laptop. Jooheon shook his head. "I submitted my demo to Starship already. If they happen to find it good, then we can transfer away from 698 to a much safer place through the royalties."

The maknae pouted, moving to cuddle the older. "Why won't you let me help you with the rent, hyung? I'm earning some from WHSoftware too. We can use it to move." He said with a pout.

Jooheon shook his head, flicking Changkyun's forehead at the absurdity of the statement. "You're using that for your tuition. Don't pretend, I know your dad has stopped sending money after you told him you found work. I also know you just paid your student debts under Dongjak-gu Technical University. You're still young, Kyun. You should have let your dad pay for your tuition. He was willing to help."

"I know hyung." Changkyun answered with a heavy breath. "But I want dad to save it so he and mom can live without worrying about me too much. I think I've been a burden for too long already for them because of my abilities. Even my own brother disowned me because of it, saying I'm a crazy lunatic. Mom doesn't even want to help me before. She told me to get over it and I'm just seeking for attention. If it weren't for dad being kind enough to get in touch, I don't know what will happen to me or if my mom and I can even repair our relationship. He deserves a break. I want dad to start living his life without worrying about me. He is already getting old."

The older sighed, pulling the youngest into a tight hug and letting Changkyun nuzzle his head on the crook of his neck. "You're not a lunatic, and your dad never thought of you as a burden, okay? We'll get out of that hell hole, arasseo? Just wait a bit more. We'll get through this together just like before." He murmured, placing a kiss on the youngest's cheek.

They stayed like that for long, just reveling in the comfort and warmth they're both giving one another. "Do you want to do something?" Jooheon asked, picking up his laptop back.

"Maybe we can start ahead and research more about the case?" Changkyun offered which Jooheon agreed on. They both lied down comfortably on the small bed, starting on their own research for information about 696.

Hours after, Changkyun's gasp caught Jooheon off guard. He was actually about to fall asleep but the maknae's troubled look and sound effectively woke him up. "What's wrong?"

"Hyung." The maknae started, almost as if he was too worked up to form sentences. "I checked the reports and other databases and I think there might have been a mistake. I even checked the list of people who died in the case and the list of people injured but the info is consistent, and I don't know what to think anymore. Hyung-

-there are no records of a Chae living in Apartment no. 696 since 2000 to 2005."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In Kiki's cute voice: Luna's back) HAHAHA hello everyone I just got back from an intense headache because of my photosensitivity yay (that I still have not asked a professional about LOL). Anyway, thank you for giving Strawberry Lemonade your time and for your kind words in the comment section (I love reading them, it helps me to keep moving forward)<3 I hope you love it as it is right now TT3TT
> 
> Stream GOD DAMN and Duality album (+ PSYCHE too!) and let's welcome Love Synonym #2 and LOSE by Wonho, Monbebes and Wenees! MonX and Wonho deserves world recognition for their art <3
> 
> [TMI of the chapter: Yes, I'm a Universe too! I miss Jinho and Hui T^T Give PENTAGON a try! They're all talented and cute dorks! Dr. Bebe is one of my faves and Nostalgia from their recent album is a good start too!]
> 
> Always remember, you're wonderful, beautiful, and significant! <3


	6. Some Pain are Temporary, Don't You Think So?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of vomiting  
> Note: Please let me know if the images are not readable, some files like the character profiles contain details important to the story that are not translated to text so I hope they're all readable :))

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 09:18**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

"Kyun, you've been glaring at Hyungwon for almost an hour now. What's wrong with you?" Minhyuk finally asked as he places a customer's order in a paper bag. The older man gave the customer's food with a big smile before turning back to hit the younger's head lightly for being ignored.

Changkyun made a pained squeak, rubbing the back of his head and finally turning to face the older who was manning the counter with a frown. "Hyuuuuung." He whined. "What was that for?"

"You've been sending Hyungwon dagger looks ever since he came in that if looks could kill I think Hyungwon will be 6 feet below the ground already." Minhyuk said with a warning tone. "Did something happen?"

Ever since Hyungwon stepped in Monbebe Bakery and Cafe, giving the two people present in the main area with a warm smile and telling them he came in as a customer to stay while he waits for his work appointment, Changkyun was so resolved in sending the model glares whenever he could. Even when the older man finally took his seat at the far end away from the crowd with his glass of lemonade and plate of breakfast pancakes with chicken busily looking at his phone, Changkyun continued to give sour looks towards him that Minhyuk can't help but intervene.

"You look as if Hyungwon just killed your beloved pet or something." Minhyuk added to his previous statements. Changkyun sighed, crouching down on the floor which made him vanish from behind the counter. "Don't mind me hyung. I just had something in mind, I'm sorry."

Minhyuk crouched down as well to give the younger man a hug before going back to his station. "Well whatever it is, I think you scared Hyungwon off. Anyway, is Joo coming?"

The maknae shook his head, finally climbing up to fix the pastries. "Honey-hyung got a call from Starship today. He said he might stay there 'til noon." Minhyuk nodded, the two finally focusing back on their works.

Kihyun emerged from the back kitchen, carrying a small tray filled with violet macarons, something they're trying to test in the market if it would be a hit to the customers. As the acting owner of the bakery starts placing, he mentioned something that came to his memory. "Did you see Hyunwoo-hyung's new message in the group chat?"

Changkyun and Minhyuk looked at one another before shaking their heads, the latter fishing out his phone from his apron pocket to see for himself what he missed out. "Today is their briefing?" The eldest read, loud enough for the people next to him to hear but also quietly so there will be confidentiality.

Kihyun nodded at the man in agreement, wiping his hands at his apron while handing Changkyun the tray. "He also said his team is finally handed the most of the 696 case file and they're going through it today along with the related cases they found which Hyungwon helped in tipping off." The orange-haired added.

"Don't you think we should make a new group chat where Hyungwon can be added? I think he deserves to be updated too. He is already working with us as a part of our team." The silver-haired eldest said, pointing at Hyungwon who was still situated on his seat, looking through his phone with a serene atmosphere surrounding him.

The suggestion made Changkyun scoff audibly, rolling his eyes in the process. "I think we should make sure he isn't lying first." The maknae said, his tone laced with anger before he decided to retreat to the back kitchen, leaving the older members confused.

"What was that all about?" Kihyun asked the man on the counter. Minhyuk only managed to shrug, both of them looking back to where Changkyun disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them, the man on the far end table was also looking at the scene at the counter. When Changkyun retreated, Hyungwon can't help but feel a weird tingling in the pit of his gut, almost as if it's a warning of something that will happen.

* * *

**03| 11 | 20XX; 09:43**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

Hyunwoo sighed, pocketing his phone to turn his attention back to Jackson Wang, a Senior Police Officer in Jinyoung's team, who was speaking in front to brief the other members of the investigating team about the 696 case. The Senior Inspector finally decided to take Jinyoung's offer since his other team working on another case decided to pull out Hongseok too, leaving the two youngest police officers remaining.

Right now, they're all situated in a private meeting room, a presentation cast in front for the others to see and take note of. Apartment No. 696 case is so complicated that many questions were thrown in the middle of the discussion. 

"Do you have anything to add to the summary of the case, Shownu-hyung?" Jackson finally asked, his signature grin not leaving his face. "That's okay Jacks. Thank you. I'll take over from here."

Hyunwoo replaced the Chinese man to present his own findings in front of his team, the others looking at him intensely, waiting for the information he'll add in. "There are details that we have to fix that are not reflecting what other witnesses have to say." The senior inspector started, garnering inquisitive stares from the audience. 

He knows this is taboo, but he had to lie to make sure that he is not revealing his source of data. It's not as if he can just directly go and tell them that the spirit of a person who died there told him details through a friend of his that can feed them energy. He might as well go on his own if he were to say that out loud for the others will surely immediately drop him with how absurd it will be.

"First of all, the fire started in room 518, not 514. The gunshots originated from 514 which the other people who gave their statements thought to indicate the start of the fire hence, the mistake." He explained, astonished looks painted on the listeners' facades. "There are eight gunshots in total that were heard and six victims have a cause of death due to gunshot wounds in their autopsy report while the other 29 people died due to fire-related reasons such as asphyxiation and carbon monoxide poisoning."

Im Jaebeom, another inspector that Jinyoung happily sent to his team and was a colleague of theirs too in the academy, raised his hand to inquire. "So six people were already dead before the fire? Do you think maybe this is a case of a cover-up?"

Hyunwoo nodded in agreement. "That's one possibility on our list. If not for the autopsy reports released, there would have been no reason to believe for foul play in the case. It was a homicide, a massacre because the six people are found dead in one room. All of the bodies are burnt beyond recognition and were only identified through their belongings. It's still unclear whether they were placed there after they were killed or they're all there already when they were gunned down."

Adachi Yuto, a Japanese police officer that was newly relocated to the main branch and in Hyunwoo's team, raised his hand as well to ask. "Are they all related? The list of victims is not in the case files Sir."

"Just call me hyung, Yuto." The senior inspector noted. "We're still looking for the complete, official list of the people involved in the 696 case since most of the available ones are unofficial, but we have reports that the two families are not directly related and are just friends aside from being neighbors. In Unit 518, a couple who are former police officers in Dongjak-gu, lived there with their son who at the time of the fire was in his grandparents' house. They are Senior Inspector Kwon Gun-hee and Senior Police Officer Kwon Min-ah. On the other hand, in Unit 514, there lived a family of four who all, unfortunately, were assassinated. The father is also a former police officer and apparently is a friend of Senior Inspector Kwon. He is Senior Inspector Lee Taeyang. His wife, a kindergarten teacher, Miss Lee Nayeon, was found together with her two children Lee Sang-ah, 18, and Lee Ahn, 11."

The room fell into a mournful silence, most of them expressing deep sadness and fury at what the two families experienced. Hyunwoo can't blame them as he feels the same, he can't believe people have to suffer like this. No one should take someone's life, no matter what the reason is.

Hyunwoo scanned through the papers in his hands, his attention being caught by a simple sentence on the paper. Written in a small font beside the name of the child was a statement saying ' _the Lee couple didn't have any biological children and the two kids, Lee Sang-ah and Lee Ahn, are foster daughter and son, respectively, of the couple, both adopted from XXXX orphanage.'_ He took a highlighter from the nearest pen holder and highlighted the statement in bright yellow ink, not really knowing the reason why his gut told him to do so but still following it just in case.

From beside Yuto, the youngest in the team but also the tallest one in it, a new police officer assigned to be assisted by Hyunwoo, Jung Wooseok took the opportunity to express his opinion on the matter at hand. "Do you think that the two families being involved in the police department have to do anything with the homicide case?"

Everyone perked up at the notion presented by the maknae, entertaining the possibility due to the pieces of evidence pointing at it apart from there's no other way for the case to turn. "That's a great observation. We can look into it. Wooseok, Jackson, I want you both to look into the cases the three police officers handled over their time in Dongjak-gu, and possibly the other cases they've had before their transfer and see if there are anything noteworthy. Yuto, Jaebeom, I want both of you to investigate the area tomorrow and continue questioning other people involved in the case. Yugyeom, send in the official list of victims and lessees of 696 from its opening to 2005 as soon as possible. Make sure the 2005 list is complete and valid. I will also need an in-depth report about the six homicide victims preferably their profiles. Thank you for your participation. I'll expect updates.

Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 20:02**

**Dongjak-Gu Institute of Computer Science Library**

Changkyun sat on one of the chairs away from the crowd in his university's library, the place filled with students doing last minute study for the finals. Fortunately for him, he already finished his series of exams, being allowed to take it early since he is a graduating student. He decided to wait for Jooheon there since the older man is also an alumnus of the place and Kihyun will question them if they stay in Monbebe for another night. He is not ready to be interrogated under the heavy scrutiny of the orange-haired man.

He was almost asleep when the blue-haired elder entered the library who immediately saw the youngest across the room at their usual spot. Jooheon sat down in front of Changkyun, giving the maknae a playful pat on his violet-tinted hair. "Did you wait for me for too long? I'm sorry I got caught up, I had to meet a producer from Pledis Entertainment who was willing to work with me and my demos."

The maknae groggily looked up to meet Jooheon's dimpled smile. He rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes before nodding at whatever the other man said. "I was working for Wonho-hyung a while ago. I just got here too. Does that mean they're giving your demo a shot?"

Happiness became palpable on the cute man, his eye smile and dimples completing the whole joyous atmosphere. "Yeah Kyun! They said they'll give it to a famous Kpop group once reviewed by Pledis." He announced excitedly, Changkyun can't help but feel the same.

The maknae stood up to hug the older man tightly, congratulating him for the newfound opportunity. "I'm so proud of you hyung! You'll finally get the recognition you deserve."

The two fell into small chitchat about their careers until there's no other topic to tackle than the elephant in the room. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your abilities are highly risky than mine and besides, Hyungwon-hyung warned us about the dangers of the fifth floor."

Changkyun sighed, pushing his head to the top of the table in frustration. "I know, I know, but we need answers hyung. It's the least we can do to help the other hyungs assure we're not making a fool of ourselves. They've sacrificed a lot for us."

Jooheon agreed, but a frown is still plastered on his face, showing his hesitation about the plan. "You're going to hurt yourself, Kyun. Don't you remember what happened when we went there? You had nightmares after it. Maybe we can just ask and clarify it to Hyungwon-hyung?"

"And be lied to again?!" The sudden outburst of the maknae gathered some weird looks and pleas of silence from the other people in the library. Jooheon's eyes widened at the explosion of emotions, quickly rushing beside the youngest to pacify him. "He keeps on lying to us. I can't trust him when he doesn't even tell us the full truth. He'll just lie over and over again. Then what?"

Jooheon decided to pull the maknae out of the library, their backpacks slung over their shoulders as they leave the place in a hurry, no words exchanged between them. Once they're at the gates of the university, Jooheon stood in front of the youngest and looked at him directly in the eye with a small smile. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. We'll do this together, okay?"

A small grin graced Changkyun's lips, nodding his head in agreement and resting his forehead on the blue-haired's shoulder. "Okay hyung. Let's go. Thank you."

* * *

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 20:33**

**Yeouido Hangang Park, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hyungwon rested his body on the railing facing Han River, eyes wandering around aimlessly. He just finished a modeling work for a clothing store and he feels so exhausted. He never liked crowds but it's the only work he had right now so he had no choice but to face the spotlight.

Whispers flutter around, dancing in his ears coming from the spirits wandering in the park. It happens a lot ever since he was young that he learned how to ignore them eventually. Some of them appear in front of his eyes to mock or tease him, but they eventually get bored when the model doesn't pay attention to them. It's better to pretend they're not there than to be always bothered by spirits who chose to wander on earth than rest peacefully in the other realm.

Just as he was about to leave, a small whisper didn't go unnoticed. "You're a guardian of 696, right?" A woman's voice said and there in front of his eyes stood a lady wearing the classic white dress, her hair actually kept tidy for a wandering spirit, but her face bears blood on her forehead. 'Death by car accident' Hyungwon thought, bowing at the lady despite other people not seeing her.

The lady smiled at the courtesy, loving the idea of someone finally entertaining her musings. "You're the one who frequently visits 696." She said to which Hyungwon affirmed. "A guardian is such a high compliment. I'm sorry to say but I'm not one. I'm just a vengeful spirit like the others trapped in there." Hyungwon said with a smirk. "Why?"

"Did you know, there are two new strangers who came in 696?" She uttered, eyes weirdly glimmering for a dead person's. "Excuse me?"

"You know them, right? A blue-haired one with dimples and a violet-haired one with a sharp nose. Kind of young too, just like you." The lady said with a sincere look on her face. 

Hyungwon's eyes widened at the statement, looking at his phone and to his watch. "Are you sure about this?"

The lady shrugged, patting Hyungwon's shoulder. "What will I get from lying? I like you, you're a different breed from the usual spirit specialists or whatever they're called, that's why I want to help. Anyway, take care." She bid goodbye, leaving Hyungwon in peril.

The model didn't think twice and rushed to where his car was parked, opening his phone to send a text message before trying to call the two maknaes but ultimately receiving nothing but the automated missed call message. "Sh*t." He cursed audibly, stepping on the gas and driving to his most hated place as fast as he could.

* * *

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 20:28**

**5th Floor, Apartment No. 696, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Changkyun and Jooheon stood at the stairs between 4th and 5th floor, both worried on what they have to face. They managed to sneak in the apartment due to the security guard dozing off. The last thing they needed was to be caught and be brought to prison for trespassing.

"We can still back out, you know." Jooheon said, twiddling his fingers with a scared look on his face. "Maybe Hyungwon-hyung was right and we shouldn't go there."

"I can go on my own hyung. I don't want you to feel scared or unsafe." The maknae said, placing his backpack on the floor to fix one of the few cameras they brought. They snatched a few of their techs during their stay in Monbebe cafe for quite a number of nights without the others noticing. The two of them are usually in charge of the tech anyway and their hyungs don't get involved in it unless it's a must.

Jooheon shook his head almost immediately, taking one of the small cameras from the maknae's hand. "I can't leave you! Okay, let's go but as soon as there's a danger, we immediately leave, no buts. I'll also Hyunwoo-hyung's number on speed dial just in case."

With an affirmative nod, the two climbed upstairs. When their feet stepped at the space in front of the fifth floor’s door, Changkyun flinched and hid his head at Jooheon’s back while the latter grabbed his wrist with a hiss. “Kyun.” Joo called, grabbing Changkyun’s head to face him. “Do you want to go?”

The maknae bit his lip and nodded, pulling himself away from Honey’s arms to grab the doorknob, his head still bowed and avoiding eye contact to whatever is around them. When his fingertips made contact with the cold metal, a bout of vision assaulted Changkyun’s head, making him groan.

_Blood, too much blood on the floor. He can see a hand of a man with a silver watch, reaching towards a smaller hand that has the same medical bracelet he has seen before. However, the small hand was lifeless, blood pooling down creating a puddle to where it resides. Then a small figure was seen at his peripheral, crouching underneath a table, hand bearing the same medical bracelet but suddenly, everything burst into flames and-_

“Im Changkyun!” Jooheon called out. The maknae felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, his hand releasing the doorknob of the now opened door. “Sh*t, sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you hard but you’re not answering.” The blue-haired explained. Changkyun sighed in relief, taking Jooheon’s sad to comfort himself. “I just got a vision hyung. I’m sorry.”

What welcomed them in the fifth floor as soon as they stepped in was beyond what they expected. It was quiet, too silent in fact it made it more eery than relieving. Their fingers are still intertwined with one another, the cameras strapped onto their arm.

Changkyun saw figures running around the halls, but nothing too imposing for them to be alarmed with. Jooheon also felt nothing, just the chilly wind hitting his exposed wrists. “This is weird.” The older noted to which the maknae agreed. “Maybe Hyungwon-hyung is lying?” He added with a frown.

Before they even knew it, they were face to face with the room facing the front balcony just next to the narrow halls going inwards. 518 it says on its plate, the unit marker battered and scarred with burn marks. The two looked at one another, giving each other a silent nod, before Changkyun’s hand reached for the doorknob and twisting it lightly.

But then something pulled both of them away and they screamed, only to see one of the few people they least expected to see. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Hyungwon asked loudly, something that the two have never thought they’ll hear coming from the tall man. 

Before either of them could even answer, a figure pulled Changkyun from the opened doors making him shriek. Jooheon quickly reached out but was too late to latch his hand to the maknae. Hyungwon turned and grabbed Changkyun before he was dragged into the room, covering him away from it and then a sickening scratching sound resounded in the air, followed by Hyungwon’s audible gasp.

“Jooheon-ah call someone for help, now!” Hyungwon said with a pained expression, trembling arms protecting Changkyun from what Jooheon cannot see. Slash marks are appearing on Hyungwon’s body which prompted Jooheon to quickly fetch his phone, speed dialing Hyunwoo. “Get out Joo! Get out!” Hyungwon screamed and then a screeching set of voices assaulted their ears.

Changkyun cowered on the floor, covering his ears in panic. Hyungwon was pushed away from the maknae violently and Jooheon rushed towards the youngest, hand still tightly holding the phone. When Hyunwoo answered, Jooheon cried for help, rambling about 696 but then the phone call got cut off, and another shrieking, deafening sound assaulted their ears.

Hyungwon was slumped on the door of 518, arms looped around him as if he is fighting something. “Get out. Please get out. You need to get out of here!” He pleaded amidst the screaming voices.

From what Jooheon and Changkyun could hear, the voice can wake the whole XXXX-dong with how loud it is, but from the perspective of an outsider, there’s nothing, and that’s a more alarming thought than ever for the two men. 

Changkyun grabbed Jooheon’s arm, daring to look at Hyungwon just in time to see the distorted, horrifying images and faces of spirits, eyes dead and body pallid and bloody, trying to grab on to Hyungwon’s trembling body. The maknae crawled on the floor, reaching towards Hyungwon, but then the older man started manifesting seizure-like movements, body twisting as he collapses on the floor making Jooheon cry and Changkyun looks desperately at the blood-curdling and harrowing image in front of them.

Just then, Hyungwon’s body went still, then his eyes slowly opened, and it’ll go down as one of the most terrifying scenes they ever saw in their lives. His once dazzling orbs were pitch black, blood pouring down his lips, a macabre aura surrounding his body as he stood up and walk slowly in a non-human way towards the two frozen men on the floor.

_**“We can’t forgive them.**_ ” Hyungwon spoke, but the voice was sinister, almost far off and not coming from Hyungwon’s body at all, the voice a mixture of different ones ranging from male voice to female ones and even children. _**“We can’t forgive them. WE CAN’T FORGIVE THEM!”**_

* * *

**03| 11 | 20XX; 20:57**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

Hyunwoo sighed for the nth time that night. He was caught on the case so much he totally forgot about the time. Only one of his team members remained which he was thankful for. Yugyeom was sat across his table, typing away on his laptop while occasionally looking at the papers on his desk.

“Oh yeah, hyung. I found the case profiles of the six victims. I placed them on your table a while ago. I’m just printing the list of victims as well.” Kim Yugyeom, a tall kid with a wide smile and playful aura who is also part of Jinyoung’s team and known for being a soft golden retriever in the main branch, said with a wide grin despite the sleepiness palpable on his face. Hyunwoo reciprocated with a kind smile. “Thank you Gyeommie. Just send them in and then you can take a rest now. You can come in a little later tomorrow so you can properly rest. Thank you for the great work.” He complimented making the younger shy away.

The senior inspector picked off the said papers, looking through them with a frown on his face. As a police officer for years now, he should be used to looking at these types of files no matter how horrendous they could be. However, Hyunwoo grew up believing in human sincerity, and he can’t help but think that whoever can do this to other humans are nothing but devils themselves.

As he was looking through the six profile sheets, a picture caught his eye. It was a baby picture of one of the victims, looking away from the camera with a bright smile and both index fingers raised as if he was playfully mimicking something. Hyunwoo was caught by the familiar eyes of the kid, a feeling telling him that he had seen those before from another person. He scanned the papers and find the revelation more odd and confounding.

The victim had the same birthday as the person he remembered the eyes from. His blood type is similar and his place of birth as well, almost too coincidental for his liking. “Hyungwon?” He asked to no one, grabbing his head in utter confusion. 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom called out worriedly, standing next to Hyunwoo with a small stack of papers on hand. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just confused.” He admitted, taking the files from the younger and thanking him afterwards. “This is the list of people living and has lived in 696?” He asked, to which the younger confirmed with a nod. 

A thought came up on Hyunwoo, his lips moving hesitantly to ask. “Did you find a Chae in the list of deaths or victims? Or at least in the list of people living there until 2005?”

Yugyeom looked surprised at the question, the younger taking his time to think before shaking his head. “There are no Chaes living in that area hyung as far as I remember. Even from when the apartment was built, there are no records of a family of Chaes living in that apartment. I can check again if you want hyung?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, thanking the younger and dismissing him. Once the younger left the branch, he dropped his head on the desk afterwards, feeling hopeless and discontented after confirming what the young police officer said. He can’t believe what was just revealed to him. It’s too much to process. He doesn’t know what to think of the information.

“Lee Ahn.” He murmured, grabbing the paper and staring back at the faded image of the child in red. “What's really going on here?”

Just then, a phone call interrupted his musings, Jooheon’s contact appearing on his screen. He immediately answered but was taken aback by the static noises and far away screaming in the background.

The younger’s voice was distressed, trying to phrase something against the static noises. “Joo?! What’s happening?!” He asked frantically, scrambling to take his stuff to run down to where his car was. “H-hyung ... 6-9-6 ... h-hel” Hyunwoo heard the troubled voice of the man until the line was violently cut off, loud, static noises replacing it.

Hyunwoo cursed, stepping hard on the gas pedal of his car to rush to 696. “What the heck is happening?” He screamed in vexation. The senior inspector started dialing Kihyun’s number, feeling relieved when the young manager answered.

“Joo called asking for help. They’re in 696. I’ll call back once I get to them but be alert okay?! And stay safe. Call Hoseok and Minhyuk. I need you to come to meet me at my unit.” He quickly muttered, not giving the orange-haired man time to answer before he hanged up, finally reaching Apartment no. 696.

* * *

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 21:16**

**5th Floor, Apartment No. 696, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Jooheon feels so helpless. He can’t tear his eyes away from the macabre scene unfolding in front of him along with the completely black eyes of their hyung, the blood on his body not helping as well at his queasiness. He can also feel Changkyun trembling in his arms, unable to stand on his own two feet as Joo knows he is seeing myriads of angry, vengeful spirits more than what he could see with the aid of Hyungwon's energy.

Hyungwon’s possessed body kept trudging towards them at a slow pace, but Jooheon can’t move, his knees planted on the ground in both fear and desperation. Changkyun is no better too, his body shaking and eyes closed in an attempt to ignore the assault to his senses. Just when Hyungwon’s long arms reached out to them, a gust of wind blew followed by a swift figure passing by them.

Hyunwoo hugged Hyungwon’s body to pull him away from the two, confusion and panic completely out of the window as he heard the frightened cries of the maknaes. He wasn’t expecting the young model to be in there as well and he was more shocked to finally see the condition of the body in his arms, his eyes meeting the pitch black eyes making goosebumps crawl all over his skin. 

Hyungwon’s fingers dug onto his skin, asking for release, the shrieking, deafening voices making him flinch. “Hyungwon! Hyungwon, please!” He pleaded, not knowing what he was asking for. Just then, Hyungwon’s eyes slowly returned to his original, albeit dilated and glazed ones, body going limp and grasping weakly on the officer’s embrace.

“Hyung, please, take them away and leave. Go and leave! Please, I’m begging you. Please!” He pleaded once more before he started gasping for air, body leaning forward as he started vomiting black goo which made the three pairs of eyes widen in horror. Hyungwon’s body then started convulsing, the wind blowing harder and the screaming growing louder making all of them flinch. Hyunwoo looked so conflicted but he released Hyungwon for a bit to grab the two and carry them, adrenaline making him not feel the weight, and directly pushing them out of the fifth floor door. “Run! Go down and run! Go to my car and don’t turn back!” Hyunwoo warned them hastily, turning back to meet Hyungwon’s black eyes and pallid skin.

The fifth floor door closed between the two parties and Jooheon’s cry of desperation was muffled. Hyunwoo slowly and cautiously walked back, taking in Hyungwon’s battered body with a worried look plastered on his face. There are black figures dancing around his peripheral vision, but his focus is on the person in front of him, severely wanting to just take him and secure him in arms to protect him from whatever is hurting him.

“Hyungwon, please. Come back. You can fight it.” Hyunwoo said, finally pulling Hyungwon’s body into a tight embrace. The body fought back, painfully scratching his arms as he moves him away slowly back to the fifth floor door. Just when he was finally stepping out, another gust of wind blew, making 518’s door close with a bang, and the shrieking voices slowly died down. The black figures in the hallways disappeared, an anger-filled scream of _**we won’t forgive you**_ vanishing along with them, and Hyungwon started gagging, expelling the black ooze once more before his body slumped onto his strong chest, shivering immensely.

“Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo worriedly called out, turning him over to check his face but he felt his skin so cold to touch, almost freezing that it scared him. He peeled off his thick denim jacket and wrapped it around the bleeding body of the unconscious man, desperately giving him warmth.

The inspector jogged down the stairs of 696, going back to his car to find Jooheon and Changkyun huddled near its door on the ground, both of them trembling as well. Hyunwoo quickly opened his car and turned on the heater, carefully placing the unconscious body onto the passenger seat and wrapping him with the one of the spare blankets he has in his car, as he knows the two will not want to be torn away from each other. Once he felt Hyungwon’s frigid body slowly warming up, he went to give the two youngest a comforting embrace.

“It’s okay now. Everything’s okay now. You’re safe.” He murmured like a chant. He knows comforting other people is his not best asset, but the two needed it the most, both visibly shaken on what occurred at 696. He helped them stand up and climb his car, placing the other spare blanket around them as well and letting them settle in before he goes to the driver’s seat.

Once they’re pulling away from the galling apartment, he looked through the rear-view mirror to see the blue-haired looking at Hyungwon’s lifeless body in front. Changkyun was curled onto Jooheon’s side, eyes closed but still shaking as he sobs silently.

“Is he-“

“He is safe.” Hyunwoo interrupted, not really knowing what to say to placate the two. He doesn’t even know if he can call Hyungwon okay. He felt the skin of the man and he was still frigid despite the heater turned on. He also tried to wipe the blood off when they were going down but the wounds are still open and he can’t do anything about it until they knew they’re in a safe place. Hyungwon’s body was so limp and cold, Hyunwoo can’t help but feel the rising panic in him.

When they got into his parking spot in 별 loft, he found Hoseok’s car in the parking space next to him, with Minhyuk, Kihyun, and the CEO himself waiting with worried looks on their faces. He swiftly parked his car and turned off the engine, going down and letting Minhyuk open the passenger door to engulf the maknaes in a hug.

Minhyuk wasn’t ready to see the condition of the two, but he was relieved to find them safe and so he just consoled them to the best he can, helping their weak legs to climb off Hyunwoo’s car so they can latch on to him. Hoseok also offered himself as support, Changkyun’s arms grabbing Hoseok’s biceps tightly.

Kihyun watched the officer move to the passenger seat, his eyes widening as he sees him extracting the limp body of the tall young man, wrapped in both Hyunwoo’s jacket and a blanket. The orange-haired man also saw the blood on Hyungwon’s face and arms, making him shudder. “How is he?” He asked, catching the attention of the other four.

Hyunwoo closed the door of his car with his hips, carefully balancing Hyungwon’s lithe form in his arms and tucking his head onto his chest. “He is so cold. He was freezing cold when I got him out. I don’t know what to say but, I think he was possessed.”

All eyes widened at the statement while Jooheon and Changkyun hiccupped in both guilt and worry. “Kihyun-ah, can you stay and help me with Hyungwon? Minhyuk-ah, can you bring Joo and Kyun to your unit? They’ll need your help. They’re too shaken from what happened. Hoseok-ah, can you drive them?” The three older men nodded, guiding the maknaes to Hoseok’s car.

Once the maknaes are inside the vehicle, Minhyuk turned to Hyunwoo, whose worried eyes are focused on Hyungwon’s frigid body. “What happened?”

The officer looked up, sighing in distress. “Too many things happened Minhyuk-ah. I’ll call later. For now, we need to help them. It was a nightmare.”

* * *

**03 | 11 | 20XX; 22:11**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

Hyunwoo laid down Hyungwon’s limp body on his bed as Kihyun turns on the heater of the room. The eldest pulled his jacket off the lithe form of the youngest in the place, shocked to find bloodstains on its back. He quickly turned the body over and the two stared in fright at the three big scratch marks on Hyungwon’s back oozing with blood.

“Just get me the first aid kit, I’ll dress his wounds while you prepare a basin of warm water so we can help to warm up his body. His skin is so cold.” Kihyun said, grabbing the duvet to cover half of Hyungwon’s shivering body. 

The officer nodded, following the orders and handing Kihyun the first aid kit. “Take a breather hyung. You’re clearly shaken too.” The younger said with a small smile. Hyunwoo took another glance at Hyungwon’s unconscious figure, placing a comforting hand on his cheek, before silently leaving the room.

When Hyunwoo left, Kihyun started peeling off the tattered shirt of the younger, a terrified gasp escaping his lips as he saw not only the extent of fresh wounds but also a map of old scars littering the thin form of the man on the bed. Burn scars covered Hyungwon’s left torso, running from his shoulder to the skin under the pants. Kihyun can’t help but flinch and stare in worry before his hands start moving to clean the bleeding injuries.

After covering Hyungwon’s gashes and lacerations with plasters and bandages, he dressed the man back with Hyunwoo’s large shirt and helped change his pants as well to a pair of oversized sweatpants. A knock on the door interrupted him and Hyunwoo came in with a basin and a towel. “Will he be okay? Do we need to bring him to a hospital?” The older man asked, visibly worried.

Kihyun shook his head, taking the basin and placing it on the bed as he wets the towel to start wiping Hyungwon’s body. “The wounds are superficial and will not need any surgery, but it will be painful considering how big and deep they were. His temperature is returning back, we just have to help him.” Kihyun explained as he continues to wipe the man’s body with the warm water.

Once done, the two lied Hyungwon in the middle of the bed comfortably, pulling the duvet to cover him and turning the large lights off, and turning on the dim lights instead to let him rest. They both left the room and sat down on the kitchen aisle, Hyunwoo handing Kihyun a cup of tea as he places his on the counter as well.

The orange-haired pulled Hyunwoo's arms, revealing the scratch marks that are bright red, some bleeding due to broken skin. “Don't think I didn't see you wincing in pain a while ago." He said knowingly, putting antiseptic on the wounds. "Will you tell me now what happened?”

Hyunwoo sighed on his seat, cradling his head on his palm with a distressed look on his face while his more affected arm is completely held by Kihyun. “To be honest, I don’t really know what I saw Ki. It was weird and intense, something we’ve never experienced before. I arrived there just in time to see Hyungwon, or I don’t know who that is but it’s Hyungwon’s body except his eyes are pitch black. God, Ki, his eyes are so dark I don’t even know if it’s human eyes at that time. He was going to attack Kyun and Joo but Hyungwon fought his own self, he expelled this dark, thick liquid and he started convulsing. It’s a nightmare.”

Kihyun looked aghast at what he heard, turning his attention to the closed doors of Hyunwoo’s room where the subject was sleeping, before looking back to the visibly tormented man in front of him. “He is a vessel.” He finally said the last thing Hyunwoo wanted to hear that day. 

Despite not having ESP himself, Hyunwoo is knowledgeable about some things in that domain. Hoseok and Kihyun made sure he will not be left out. To hear that a person he is getting close with is a vessel is something Hyunwoo doesn’t want to experience in his entire life. Even Ki seems perturbed at the fact that he revealed himself.

“I can hear the screams too and the blowing of the wind in there was too strong to be true. I arrived there late, Ki. I don’t know what the two saw before I got there and I’m afraid it’s going to haunt them forever.” Hyunwoo uttered. Kihyun sighed, offering a comforting hand to the officer. “We’ll get through this hyung. We’ll help Joo, Kyun, and Hyungwon. We’ll be there for them.”

Hyunwoo can only stare at his reflection on the tea, his mind wandering back to the case files to get his mind off the pitch black eyes that will surely haunt his dreams. "Ki, do you think there's a chance Hyungwon was lying? That he wasn't a part of the fire at all?"

Kihyun perked up, confused. "What do you mean hyung? You've seen the signs. Hyungwon had a panic attack when he saw the candle and hyung, I saw his body a while ago, he was covered in burn scars that can't be from anything but a big fire."

At the news, Hyunwoo looked surprised, his eyes morphing into an unreadable expression. "But the official reports said there are no Chaes in the 2005 fire."

* * *

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 00:21**

**Unit 0314, Oakwood Loft, Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Minhyuk gently closed the doors of his room, smiling softly at the sight of the two bodies curled up on his bed sharing the warmth of his duvet. Jooheon and Changkyun finally worked themselves up and fell asleep. Hoseok and he didn’t want to ask while the two are still visibly shaken from the fresh events so they just decided to let the two calm down by giving them support and comfort. 

“Are they asleep?” Hoseok asked from the living room, phone in his hands, clearly talking to his orange-haired roommate. Minhyuk nodded, taking a seat beside the CEO on the cushion and leaning his head on the buff man’s strong shoulder as he looks at his phone as well, reading Shownu's new message for him. 

_**Appa-hyung :** thank you for taking care of Kyun and Joo. Update me about them. Also, Ki said to tell Seok to fetch him from here. I hope you're feeling okay too, Min._

(Received: 12:21 AM)

A small smile grazed his lips for the sweet message before he locked his phone and dropped it on the side. "Ki said you need to fetch him. Also, I gave Kkukkungie his former medicine, the one that helps him sleep. He was pretty shaken up that he can’t stop crying. I wrapped Jooheon’s wrist with a cooling sheet too. He didn’t notice the burn marks.” He informed the CEO as they both stare at the muted television showing a K-pop music show.

Hoseok gently carded his fingers through the silver locks of the younger. “You took a look at the video, didn’t you? The one captured by Changkyun’s and Jooheon’s cameras?” He said, more of a statement rather than a question. 

Minhyuk pushed himself and curled himself even further to the safe, strong body of the older man. “It’s frightening. I can’t imagine what they both experienced at that time. The footages are distorted and acting up, probably because of the amount of energy in the area, but everything was red in my eyes. Hyungwon’s body was glowing red in the middle of the video and I- I thought of the worst thing that could happen.”

“Min.” Hoseok softly called, pulling the man into an embrace and letting the taller one clamber onto him. “It’s okay now. Jooheon and Kyun are fine, they’re not harmed. From what I heard, Hyungwon managed to stop himself from attacking the two. He saved them from the angry spirits.”

Minhyuk’s tear-filled eyes met Hoseok’s and the latter felt his chest constrict at seeing the usually sassy and playful man reduced to a crying mess. “He was possessed. He could’ve killed Kyun and Joo or he could’ve died Seok-ah! I- I don’t want to feel so helpless again.”

“This is different from your mom’s and dad’s case, Min.” The CEO uttered, conviction not faltering from his words. “He was possessed after going on many days intoxicated and living life aimlessly. He isn’t a vessel like Hyungwon because his body became like one and so vulnerable due to emotional turmoil after your mom’s death. He made himself a body easy to be possessed.” Hoseok tried to explain to the younger one. “We will not let what happen to you happen to Joo and Kyun and to whoever it is in MX, even Hyungwon. We just have to wait for Hyungwon to explain this.”

“It hurts hyung, to feel that again. While I was watching it the red aura radiation off Hyungwon reminded me of that time my father tried to kill me. If it weren’t for my mom fighting him off, I don’t know where I’ll be.” Minhyuk sobbed to Hoseok’s shoulders. “I hate those myriads of red. It’s suffocating and painful. They bring nothing but danger. But I don’t want to hate Hyungwon when all he wanted to do was to protect and help.”

Hoseok carefully patted Minhyuk’s head, letting the younger release the pain. “You’ve seen how Hyungwon fought them. He managed to fend off numerous spirits on his own. He is not the kind of vessel like your dad. He needs us, Min, he needs you, and I know you’ll help everyone in the team.”

“I can’t lose any of you hyung.” Minhyuk whispered through his tears. “You’re the only ones I have left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yah! Luna here :))) As always, thank you for giving Strawberry Lemonade your time and love <3 I love hearing your comments, they make me smile TT3TT I'm trying to make the plot move faster but I can't help but put more drama in between hahaha I hope it wasn't boring T^T
> 
> STREAM Wanted, God Damn, Psyche, and all MonX content you can + Let's support Wonho with his comeback <3 Let's give our babies the recognition they deserve! (Stream ENCORE by GOT7 too ehe)
> 
> [TMI of the chapter: I only have few days left in my break before my semester starts so I'll apologize beforehand for the delayed chapters once my sem starts]
> 
> Always remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant <3 Don't let other people dim your light :>>>


	7. It Just Feels Like Everything is Suddenly Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vomiting  
> Remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant <3

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 05:17**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

Hyunwoo woke up to a peculiar noise coming from his bathroom. He sat up and gently rubbed his neck, feeling the stiffness of it from falling asleep on the couch in his apartment. He doesn't remember dozing off after Kihyun left his apartment, and he surely regrets the idea of lying down on his couch instead of the spare bedroom but well, the damage has been done. Slipping on his house slippers, he walked towards the retching sound, rushing when he found Hyungwon hunched up on the toilet expelling bile and acid from his mouth.

"Hey." Hyunwoo muttered, softly pulling the fringe that pricks Hyungwon's eyes and holding it off his forehead as the younger continues to vomit. Once Hyungwon's breath normalized, he leaned his head to the taut arms of the older man. "Hyunwoo-hyung?" He weakly called out, his eyes closed. 

The officer maneuvered the lithe form of the model to a much more comfortable position on the tiled floor of the bathroom. "Can you walk?" He asked to which the younger answered negatively with a small shake of his head.

"I'll carry you then, okay?" The older man said, putting his arms under Hyungwon's knees and back and hoisting him up carefully, allowing the young man to wrap his long limbs to his neck and rest his head onto the crook of his neck. Hyunwoo traveled slowly back to his room, gently placing Hyungwon on the soft mattress and tucking him under the sheets in a sitting-up position.

Hyunwoo sat down on the space beside the still weak man, the urge to card his fingers onto the black locks very strong that he didn't even try to resist it, to which the younger reciprocated with a contented smile. "I'll get you some water. Do you want anything else?"

Hyungwon's glazed eyes looked back at Hyunwoo's small ones. "Do you have something sweet hyung, like a chocolate perhaps?" He inquired in his soft, raspy voice followed by a puppy-like look on his face that Hyunwoo found cute. He chuckled at the request and nodded, excusing himself from the room.

When Hyunwoo went back to the room, he found Hyungwon buried under the thick duvet, eyes lighting up at the sight of the chocolate bar on the officer's hand which he tried to get with grabby hands. "Didn't know you had aegyo in you." Hyunwoo commented with a playful smirk, letting the pouting younger drink the water first before eating the chocolate.

They settled in a comfortable silence on Hyunwoo's bed, the model quietly munching the sweets while the inspector just drinks his bottled water while watching him. "Are you feeling better now?"

Hyungwon nodded, thanking the older man. "I just need some sugar in me, hyung." He added before pushing the last bits of the dessert bar onto his mouth and giving the wrapper to the offered hand of the officer.

After eating, Hyungwon moved to curl next to the body of the older man, reveling in the warmth that he could offer. Hyunwoo didn't budge, allowing Hyungwon to position himself comfortably as he also drags half of his body off onto the bed. They ended up with Hyungwon settled on Hyunwoo's chest, the older's arms wrapped around the younger's back, both of them watching the first rays of light peek through the closed blinds as they lie completely and comfortably on the big bed.

"Are you not going to ask me anything?" Hyungwon finally commented, looking at Hyunwoo's equally tired eyes. "Do you want me to?" He answered back, making the model's eyes widen in shock before he had to stop and suppress a giggle. "Just sleep Hyungwon-ah. You need to rest properly to recover." He murmured as he carefully traced circles on the younger's wounded back, feeling the thick bandages wrapped around the thin figure. 

"Thank you, Hyunwoo-hyung." Hyungwon yawned, the peeking rays illuminating his features as he finally closes his eyes to go back to a more comfortable slumber.

Hyunwoo watched the young man go to sleep, his fingers continued his ministrations, eyes tracing every feature of the beautiful man cuddled next to him to etch in his memory. Slowly, his own eyes close, feeling the comfort and warmth of the early morning and the body beside him finally easing his prior worries.

* * *

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 09:02**

**Dongjak-gu Government Office**

“What did you bring this time, Chief Ji-hoo?” Governor Namjoo asked with an unimpressed look on his face. The deputy chief handed him a brown envelope. “I brought the information sheets of the people the security guard reported to have entered 696 along with Son Hyunwoo.”

Namjoo opened the envelope, intrigue finally painted on his expressions, looking expectantly on the visitor. “Any updates on him?”

“He scheduled an on-site investigation as soon as the last tenants of 696 leave by the end of this week.” Ji-hoo reported. “They’re currently finding related cases on 696.”

Namjoo scoffed, looking annoyed. “He is dipping his toes on where the others didn’t. Make sure he is not going too far. Proceed with the report.”

Ji-hoo nodded obediently. “Officer Son visited 696 on the 26th of February with five other people, two of which were not remembered or recognized by the guard but I brought the profile of the three.”

“What are their connections to one another?”

The chief laid out the papers in a manner that they are facing the governor. “Yoo Kihyun is the manager and acting owner of the Monbebe Bakery and Cafe here in Dongjak-gu that’s why the guard recognized him. Son Hyunwoo is said to be friends with him and is a frequent visitor of that place. The other one is Lee Jooheon, also a frequent part-timer of the same bakery and cafe.”

Namjoo nodded, scanning the profiles of each individual, his eyes caught by a minor detail. “This Lee Jooheon is related to our previous lawyer.” He noted, to which the deputy chief affirmed. “He is Lee Hoetaek’s younger brother. According to my team’s research, he hasn’t been living in his family home since 2013 and he rarely keeps in touch. He seems to be not getting any compensation from his parents as well after he moved out and he was also signed under Lee Hoetaek’s name as his beneficiary but it was only for five months.”

“I see.” The governor murmured, looking intently at the image of Jooheon on the information sheet. “I want you to look at Lee Hoetaek to see if he has anything to do with this. Apart from the workplace, is there anything that directs these two to Son Hyunwoo and 696?”

Ji-hoo shook his head. “Aside from Lee Jooheon’s obvious connection to Lee Hoetaek, there’s nothing we can find that relates them to 696 at all which we found peculiar.” 

“It’s odd indeed.” He agreed, picking up the last paper on his desk and scrutinizing it. “And who is this?”

The deputy chief sighed worriedly. “Chae Hyungwon. According to the guard, he frequently visits 696. He told him he was a relative of some victims of the fire.”

The governor’s eyes widened, gripping the paper tightly to the point of creasing it yet his face holds nothing but a stoic expression. “Anything more about him? His information sheet is bare.”

Again, the deputy chief shook his head as a no. “Negative. We looked for him through various databases but we didn’t find anything at all. The guard said he just appeared this year and was a frequent visitor since January. We looked him up in Dongjak-gu’s database and he doesn’t have any disclosed relatives at all so we can’t confirm if what he said was true. The only detail we’ve got was that he was part of Dongjak-gu Institute of Media and Arts in a homeschool curriculum because he was in a psychiatric ward for at most 10 years.”

Taking the papers and placing them in his desk drawer, the governor clasped his hands together, giving the man standing in front of his desk a serious, threatening look. “Find out what these three are doing and their relation to 696, especially this Chae Hyungwon. Look for the identity of the other two visitors as well. We can’t afford a misstep here, Deputy chief Kang Ji-hoo, unless you want your daughter to grow without his father.” He uttered, a menacing atmosphere suddenly forming inside the room. The chief felt a lump forming in his throat and with a bow, he left the room with his hands shaking.

* * *

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 11:13**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

Doe brown eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry and feeling slightly groggy after the hours of sleep. Testing the waters, Hyungwon lied down completely still, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he felt the nausea and headache ceasing. As soon as he sat up, however, he felt the ache and stiffness of his body as he rubs his shoulder in an attempt to ease them.

Hyungwon looked around the room, confused about where he is until his mind caught up and supplied to him that he was in the senior inspector’s room and bed. A blush slowly formed on his cheeks at the memory of the early morning that he had to shake his head intensely to calm himself down.

A humming sound took him off his musings, the voice melodious and softly penetrating through the closed door of the room. Wielding himself to stand up slowly, he trudged out of the room and towards where the sound was originating, the voice now singing instead of humming, and he was surprised to see an unexpected visitor.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Minhyuk giddily greeted from his place in the dining area, munching on some potato chips with his phone playing some video that he immediately turned off at the sight of the tall man. “Hyunwoo-hyung said you woke up this morning so we should let you sleep because you were sick. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Hyungwon blinked owlishly at the onslaught of questions and Kihyun had to intervene to help the confused man. “Minhyuk, stop eating snacks you’ll ruin your appetite, and go help dish out the food.” He reprimanded the older man, making him pout but he still followed the orders anyway.

Kihyun narrowed the space between him and Hyungwon, walking to where the latter was frozen. “I’ll touch you, okay?” The orange-haired man warned, placing his palms onto the forehead of the slightly hesitant younger. “You’re still a bit colder than normal. Maybe you can take a warm shower or bath before we eat lunch?”

“Uhm. Thank you.” Hyungwon said, not knowing what to say. Minhyuk’s laugh broke the tense atmosphere and Kihyun went back to finishing the ramyeon boiling in the pot. “Hyunwoo-hyung wouldn’t mind if you had to borrow his clothes again. It’s also befitting since his clothes will definitely fit your noodle arms.”

“You’re not that different than me.” Hyungwon commented to which Kihyun reacted with a chuckle and a thumbs up, earning a playful hurt expression from the oldest. “Excuse me but I have more muscle definition underneath my clothes you know.” He said defensively resulting in another fit of laughter in the room.

The youngest went to follow the orange-haired man’s advice afterwards. He looked into the bathroom mirror once he peeled off the large shirt, scanning his wounds as he slowly undress the bandages. Turning on the shower, he felt relieved at the warm water hitting his frigid skin which also helped ease his tense muscles and stiff body, albeit there is a stinging pain as the water hits his wounds. Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing Hyunwoo’s large sweater and a pair of shorts that doesn’t hide his long legs.

“Did Hyunwoo-hyung leave?” Hyungwon asked, sitting down on the table while rubbing his damp, long locks of hair with the bath towel Minhyuk offered him. “He had to go because he needed to meet up with his investigating team. He called us to look after you.” Minhyuk answered.

“He called me to be exact but Minhyukkie was bored so he tagged along.” Kihyun added. “We should dress and clean your wounds especially the one at the back before we eat.” The orange-haired man uttered, raising the first aid kit in his hands for the others to see. Hyungwon just followed knowing too well that there’s no room for arguments.

The two sat on the couch, Hyungwon’s back facing Kihyun as he starts pulling it off, a pained sigh resounding as the orange-haired and silver-haired men finally saw the wounds, the latter opting to watch from afar. Kihyun silently attended to the wound, dabbing antiseptic to it while Hyungwon bites his lip in an attempt to lessen the stinging.

Once done, the three went back to the dining area to start eating. Minhyuk leads the conversation, the three of them talking enthusiastically in an attempt to get to know each other while they also randomly place food on Hyungwon's plate, urging him to eat more to which the younger didn't have the heart to complain about. 

Hyungwon learned about Minhyuk's part-time work in a bar and restaurant as a singer and him coaxing Kihyun to sing too sometimes but the younger dismissing him as Hyungwon chuckle at their bickering. Hyungwon also praised Kihyun's voice, making the younger shy away from them as his cheeks started forming a reddish hue.

They finished their food, and Kihyun stood up to get something from the fridge, handing Hyungwon a chocolate bar as the younger one stare in astonishment. "Hyunwoo-hyung said you might need one so we went to grab one in a convenience store on the way here."

Hyungwon smiled suddenly feeling warm at the idea that the officer remembered it. Kihyun and Minhyuk noticed the reddening ears of the youngest in the room that they can't help but grin as well at the sweet note as Hyungwon opens the packet shyly to take a bite.

Once the initial embarrassment ceased, he thanked both of them to which the two just sent him some teasing smirks. "When spirits feed on energy, for a human being it feels like losing your own, like being low on sugar and carbohydrates." He explained, munching happily at the dessert bar while the two watched him with soft smiles on their faces. "How are Jooheon and Changkyun? Are they okay? I really don't remember much from yesterday." He admitted, eyes glowering on the table.

"They're okay. A bit shaken, but they're unharmed." Minhyuk assured. "They went to WHSoftware today to keep their minds off from what happened. I also think they want to talk to you to apologize for what they did."

"Do you know why they went there?" 

Kihyun and Minhyuk shrugged in uncertainty. "I was actually hoping you could tell us why." The orange-haired said. Hyungwon shook his head. "I also don't know. If not for a spirit warning me about it then I don't want to know what could've happened."

Two pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. "A spirit warned you?" Minhyuk exclaimed horror painted comically on his face that if it weren't a serious matter Hyungwon could've laughed. "They usually do. Some spirits are just there to mess up with us, some are there for a purpose for themselves, while some exist to help humans especially people with abilities like us. Oftentimes, spirits and ghosts serve as a sign of something, often about what's to come that most of the time can be considered bad. It's like the superstitions of doppelgangers and headless images that people associate with death."

Kihyun sighed, fiddling with his own drink as he takes in the information. "Thank you for not hesitating to save them. We're all grateful for what you did." The orange-haired said to which the silver-haired elder agreed. Hyungwon just dismissed the thought with a soft smile. "Is that the reason why you're afraid to go there because you're a vessel? Is that the reason why you need our help?"

"I can't go there on my own because they will not let me escape. They want a body to control, a person that will voice out their anger and hatred and take the revenge for them." Hyungwon explained, fingers trembling as he shakily holds the chocolate bar. "There's something hidden on the 5th floor that will help us with the case. It will be a turning point of an investigation, but it's hard to look for it on a superficial level. We need the intervention of the other realm."

The three fell on heavy silence. With a heavy sigh, Minhyuk spoke up. "Let's talk about this when everyone is good to function. You still need to rest and you're not allowed to push yourself again to the limit." The silver-haired said, ruffling the soft tuft of hair of the youngest. "Hyunwoo-hyung said he needs to talk to you later so you can stay here if you want to or we can drive you back to your place first if you need to."

Kihyun stood up to start cleaning up, lightly pushing the youngest in the room back to his seat when he attempted to help. "Minhyuk and I can handle this. You need to rest."

"I can just stay here. It'll be easier that way." Hyungwon answered back after Minhyuk cleared the table and Kihyun proceeded to wash the dishes, the two just staring at his back in awe. 

"He's like a mom." Hyungwon commented, not being able to hold himself back from noting. Minhyuk chuckled from beside him. "He sure is. That's why the others simultaneously respect and are afraid of him. He can nag you for hours and then proceed to cuddle you after." The eldest added with a playful smirk.

Hyungwon smiled, taking a sip of his cup of water. "I can see that. He takes care of everyone effectively. Not to mention, he is good at cooking and cleaning up to."

Minhyuk's smile morphed into a melancholic one, something Hyungwon felt like he hit a nerve or something. "He had to learn at a young age. His parents were rarely home and even if they were, they're too busy to take care of him and his brother. He had to be both the mother and father figure for his younger brother." 

The youngest looked back at the orange-haired who was diligently placing the wet plates onto the drying rack, his mind wandering into different places at what he heard.

~

Minhyuk climbed onto Kihyun's car's passenger seat, clasping his seatbelt and waiting patiently for the orange-haired to step in as well. Once situated in the car, the two started driving back to their apartment, a ballad song filling the car courtesy of Minhyuk.

"Are you going to visit Jaehyun?" The eldest asked, not giving any side glance at the younger out of respect. Kihyun hummed an affirmative noise, stopping from his singing along with Minhyuk's music choice. "Jooheon and Changkyun offered to watch Monbebe for the weekend so I found a proper schedule."

"Are you going to drive there on your own? I can accompany you or ask Shownu-hyung to drive you there. I'll much prefer you going with someone else than your own."

Kihyun shook his head. "It's okay, Min. Hoseok-hyung offered to drive me there. He already cleared his schedule for it."

Minhyuk sighed, continuously watching the fleeting view of the city pass across his window. "You're still afraid of committing."

"Huh?"

"You and Hoseok-hyung." The older man offered to which Kihyun bit his lip hesitant of what was to come from the silver-haired man's lips. "You're still not giving yourself a chance, both of you a chance."

Kihyun laughed breathily, a pained look plastered on his face. "Hoseok-hyung deserved someone else, someone that's not broken and a killer like me." 

* * *

**03| 12 | 20XX; 13:21**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

"Shownu-hyung." Jackson's voice rang through the office, waving sets of papers as he paced towards the desk of the senior inspector. "Are you really asking for these case files? I don't see any relation of this to 696?" The Chinese man added as he hands the man the sheets of paper.

Hyunwoo thanked him, skimming through it quickly and understanding what the younger said. "It's a tip-off from someone I know." He reasoned out to which the younger reacted with a skeptic look. "It's a missing person's case from 2013, 8 years after the 696 fire. How is this related to it, hyung? Don't you think maybe it's a mistake?"

"I'll check it again to make sure." The older officer assured the man before thanking him once again. "You can help Yugyeom look through the other related case files. I'll handle this one. Tell the team we have a short briefing at 4:00." Jackson saluted, leaving Hyunwoo's office while screaming in the hallways to find the other senior police officer and fellow team member which made the other people on the same floor laugh.

"Dongjak-gu Elementary School?" He murmured, taking note of it as he takes another case file from the pile on his desk. "This is also where one of the homicide victims worked." He added, speaking to himself. 

Hyunwoo called in the maknae of the team, Wooseok along with Yuto as the two were just tasked to schedule their investigations for the time being and sort some files that are important to the case. "Yes hyung?" Wooseok asked as soon as the two tall men stepped inside the office. "I need you to check the profiles of the missing person Jeon Yerin and one of 696 victims, Lee Nayeon, and their connection, particularly in their workplace, Dongjak-gu Elementary School. Get every detail that is important for both cases. You can ask Jackson for their profiles." He told them to which the two answered with a "Yes Sir" before bowing to leave.

The senior inspector turned back to the case file, scanning it once more only to be mildly concerned at his discovery. His eyes trained at the familiar name printed on it. LEE HOETAEK. Hyunwoo found the timeline too much of a coincidence to what he remembered Jooheon's sudden request for a job.

He had known Jooheon for a long time, to the point of actually treating the kid as his younger brother. Even he was acquainted with the older brother of Jooheon, Attorney Hoetaek. When Jooheon transferred to Dongjak-gu with his brother, they were so close that the younger often goes back to Hoetaek's place every university break. In June of 2013, however, Jooheon suddenly requested Hyunwoo for a paying job and filed for a transfer of university after his semester that was granted a year later. 

Hyunwoo asked his parents to hire Jooheon in Fantasia Pies, but it was a secret they never disclosed. Jooheon stopped meeting Hoetaek, and the two totally drifted apart much to Hyunwoo's confusion. In the end, the two rarely see each other unless it was about their little sister, Lee Minji.

Rubbing the impending headache off his forehead, he noted on his phone to contact the older man. If 696 wasn't complicated before (to which everyone will definitely refute), it is now with another case on their hands related to it.

* * *

**03| 12 | 20XX; 18:00**

**WHSoftware Inc., Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Wonho watched the blue-haired man across the room, lying down on the couch and is busy staring at his laptop, typing away. With a dejected sigh, Hoseok cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of Jooheon.

"Yes hyung?"

"Where did Kyun go?" Hoseok asked, moving away from his desk and sitting down next to the blue-haired younger who made a room so he can lie on his strong shoulders instead. "He said he'll go meet Hyunwoo-hyung I think. Probably wanted to talk to him about the case."

Hoseok carded his fingers through the fading blue hair, looking at the laptop screen filled with codes. "And you're staying here to avoid your other hyungs wrath and imposing accusations?" He uttered making Jooheon pout. "I'm not running away. I just need time to absorb everything. Minhyuk-hyung will just crush me with his hugs, Hyunwoo-hyung is too busy, and well Kihyun-hyung is- scary."

A chuckle escaped the muscle bunny, patting Jooheon's head lovingly. "And what about me?"

"You're chill." Jooheon admitted with his dimpled smile. "You'll not ask if I don't initiate."

"I don't know what to feel about that but I'll take that as a compliment," Hoseok added. "But soon you'll have to speak about it, Joo."

Their conversation was halted when Kino knocked and entered the room, looking for the CEO. "Wonho-hyung, there's a man at the lobby looking for Jooheon-hyung?" Hyunggu informed them hesitantly.

Jooheon and Wonho looked at each other, both confused. "What's his name?"

"He said he is Lee Hoetaek, brother of Jooheon-hyung?" Kino uttered, running his fingers through his mint hair.

Hoseok excused the secretary, letting the door close first before looking back at the frozen younger. "Do you know why is he here?"

Jooheon shook his head, tightly gripping his laptop before closing it with a puff of air. "I don't know hyung. It's been a year since we last met when I visited Minji."

"Are you going to be okay to meet him?"

Biting his lip, Jooheon curled himself in Hoseok's arm, feeling a bit tense at the idea. "I'm going to see him. It might be important."

Hoseok rubbed the man's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Okay, Joo. But remember that you're inside WHS, I'll be ready to go down if you need me."

"Thanks hyung."

* * *

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 05:17**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

Among everything Hyunwoo expected to see right in front of his apartment door, a 'shivering due to the cold breeze of the night' Im Changkyun was not one of them. "Why didn't you knock? Hyungwon is inside. You're shaking, Kyun." Hyunwoo said, pacing quick to wrap the younger with his own jacket.

The youngest sighed in relief at the newfound warmth, hands pulling the jacket tighter around him. "That's why I didn't knock hyung." Changkyun said, the chattering of his teeth finally dying down as he watches the older man insert his key. When the doors opened, Hyunwoo and Changkyun were met by wide, alarmed doe eyes of a man in an oversized sweater.

"Welcome back?" Hyungwon offered, breaking the silence as the two still stand frozen by the entranceway. Changkyun looked at the older man hesitantly, guilt flooding his expression immediately whilst Hyunwoo remained planted at his spot in between the two, not knowing what to do.

Before Changkyun could even speak, long pair of limbs wrapped around him, pulling him inside the comfortably toasty place, giving him another source of comfort. Hyungwon gently grabbed the back of the youngest's head to guide it onto the crook of his neck, the older one feeling tears wetting his skin and sweater as Changkyun started mouthing apologies through his sobs.

Hyunwoo just watched from the distance, opting to grab a bottle of water and not wanting to intrude at the heartwarming scene unfolding in his apartment's living room. It took a lot of minutes until the maknae was pacified, the eldest immediately handing him a bottle of water to which Hyungwon laughed at.

"I'm sorry hyung." Changkyun uttered once more as he was guided on the couch. Hyungwon shook his head and smiled, carding his fingers through the violet strands. "It's okay, Kyun. Everything's okay. I'm fine now, see? You have your reasons why you and Joo did it."

The two older men watched Changkyun nod and wipe his tears away, finally taking a gulp of the water to ease his throat. When they finally settled in the room, with Hyungwon buried under a heavy duvet with Changkyun nestled next to him and Hyunwoo right across them, the model finally asked a question. "Can you tell us now the reason why both of you did it?" He voiced out gently, no anger or accusing tone observed.

"Jooheon-hyung and I researched for the case after your visit in Monbebe for our breakfast meeting. I found no Chaes in the database and other reports, so I thought you're still lying to us." He elaborated, trying to pick the right words to say. "I wanted to make sure that you're not lying for everyone's sake, so we went there to check if we can find anything. We didn't know it was that bad and that you're-"

Hyungwon sighed, running his fingers through his long black locks. "I know I should've told you the extent of my abilities but I thought it was too early for you to know." He admitted. 

Hyunwoo interrupted them after a little while. "That's also why I wanted to talk to you, Hyungwon-ah. The official database and reports said there were no Chaes living in 696 ever since it was built. I'm so confused right now. I also found papers of a victim whose profile is too similar to you. He died in the fire and his birthday, blood type, and place of birth were matching yours."

Changkyun's eyes widened at the report, staring at Hyunwoo in shock before turning back to the quiet model on the couch whose eyes are glowering at the floor. "Do you know who Lee Ahn is?"

**"I am Lee Ahn."**

* * *

**03| 12 | 20XX; 18:23**

**WHSoftware Inc., Love Synonym Cafe, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Jooheon stared at the man right in front of him who was fidgeting under his scrutinizing gaze. After a year of not seeing each other, Jooheon noticed the marks of ageing brought by stress to the older man, his tired eyes concealed under the thick lenses of his glasses. "Thank you for meeting me, Ho Joon-ah."

"My name is Jooheon." The blue-haired corrected, sipping his iced americano, strong gaze unyielding. "What do you want to talk about hyung? And how did you know I was here?"

Hoetaek picked up his hot coffee and took a sip as well before turning back to meet the other man's eyes, conviction was palpable in his own expression that the atmosphere surrounding them turned tenser if it's even possible. "I asked Kihyun, telling him I need to talk to you about an important matter."

Jooheon raised his eyebrow, anticipating the man's next words but not expecting what he heard. "Why are you involving yourself in the 696 case? You know well that case is dangerous when you get hooked up in its web. Drop it before you get hurt."

A sarcastic laugh escaped Jooheon's lips, slamming his palms on the table earning varying looks from the other people in the area. Hoetaek didn't flinch, still holding his serious expression on his face. "Why hyung? Are you afraid you'll be dropped from your compensation?"

"Joon"

"So you're also involved in 696?" Jooheon implied, face dropping in disbelief. "You're ruthless, hyung. Ruthless, trashy, wretched"

A slap resounded in the room, Jooheon's right cheek blooming a red color upon being met by Hoetaek's left palm, the older man standing up at the slander. "I don't know what you're implying but I'm still your brother Joon and I don't like the tone of your voice."

Jooheon's fingers reached for the injury, rotating his neck back to glare at the older. "I already forgot I had a brother when he decided to be a puppet of corrupt officials. I can't believe I was looking up to you before, clinging onto you like a puppy when you're reeking of shame and scandal."

Hoetaek pulled his hand, apologetically looking at Joon. "I'm-

"Don't." Jooheon interrupted. "Don't apologize. I don't need it. I don't want it."

"I did it for Minji, Joon. I did those things for our family. I'm doing everything for you and Minji." The older man tried to explain, fists tightening at his side.

Tears spilled down Jooheon's eyes, the blue-haired looking at the ceiling to stop the waterworks and hide his pain. "Do you think we wanted that hyung? Do you think Minji will be happy that she is cancer-free at a cost of another person's peril?! Do you think we're happy with your decision?! Did you even ask us if we wanted you to do that?!"

"What do you want me to do Joon?! Minji would be dead if I didn't do it!"

Jooheon screamed in despair, grabbing and pulling his hair in agony. "We could've done something else hyung! We could've saved Minji through another way. I was there hyung! I was there willing to help!"

Hoetaek can only watch Jooheon's upset and disgruntled expression, the younger shaking at the tormenting emotions running through his veins. "I was ready to drop my own course hyung! Do you know how much I hated myself when I realized that I was taking my dream course while you're putting yourself in the pits of hell?! We could've done something else for me and Minji so no one will suffer with a guilty conscience, hyung. Have you ever thought what Minji will feel when she finally discovers that his hyung sold his soul to the devil for her to live? Have you ever thought of what I would feel before you did it, huh?! Am I happy right now, hyung? Will Minji be happy when she knows?!"

The older tried to reach out to the younger but Jooheon slapped his hand away. "I will not drop 696 hyung. I will do the right thing this time. I will not just be a spectator. If you're not here to help then just don't get in our way." With those parting words, Jooheon left his brother standing in the middle of Love Synonym, going straight to the rooftop to cry his heart out as Hoseok watched the younger from a distance.

* * *

**03 | 12 | 20XX; 19:56**

**XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

**별 로프트, Apartment 1116**

**"I'm Lee Ahn."** Hyungwon's voice cut through the heavy atmosphere, his eyes determined and genuine, staring back at the two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"I don't get it Hyungwon-ah." Hyunwoo said, the mention of the name of the younger man making him feel weird as if it's not supposed to be mentioned by his tongue at all. "Lee Ahn is dead according to the reports. His body was found in the crime scene."

Hyungwon buried his body against the cushions, eyes wavering in the onslaught of emotions prompting the maknae on his side to embrace him no matter how awkward their position is. "My adoptive parents called me Lee Ahn. I was adopted in Gwangju Orphanage. My foster parents, the late Officer Lee Taeyang and the kindergarten teacher, Lee Nayeon, are unable to have children of their own so they decided to adopt. They adopted me right before they have to move to Dongjak-gu. Up to this day, I still think that's the biggest mistake my parents did." Hyungwon said with a sad smile on his face, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"My sister, Lee Sang-ah, was also adopted. I was sent to the orphanage when I was two years old. According to the papers, the reason why my biological parents left me there was unknown, but there's a revolving gossip about me being weird and sick in the head. I can see spirits, talk to them, and interact with them and they thought I was hallucinating." Hyungwon continued, tears dripping off his face but he can't seem to be bothered by it. "On the day of the fire, I was there, hiding underneath the dining table. Tell me Kyunnie, what did you see in your vision?"

Changkyun and Hyunwoo looked at one another in surprise, the maknae hesitantly opening his mouth to speak up. "Blood, there's blood, an arm with a silver watch reaching for a child's arm with a medical bracelet on. And then at the peripheral of my vision, there's another child with a medical bracelet too, but in a different color."

"What color did the dead child wear?"

"Blue?"

"And what did the other one wear?" Hyungwon fired another question, the maknae looking at him in uncertainty. "Yellow." 

Hyungwon pulled his phone from his pocket and their eyes landed on the string attached to it, an accessory that has black and yellow beads on it. "Like this?" Hyungwon asked, looking for validation which the maknae heeded. 

Changkyun wrapped his arms to the older man tighter, sending him comfort to the utmost he can. "The blue one is for respiratory problems. At that time, they failed to add a visiting person to the list of victims. There are 84 people in Apartment No. 696 when the fire occurred. The child was staying in our place for a foster trial since my parents are trying to adopt him too. He just happened to be involved in the crossfire. He was younger than me, but I was a small child back then as well, too small for my age that we're almost the same built despite the age difference."

Hyunwoo finally realized what the younger was saying. The officer moved towards the model, crouching right in front of him to gently hold his hands as signs of distress and pain are becoming more palpable. "You saw them."

"I watched them get killed hyung." Hyungwon finally sobbed, tears freely pouring like a waterfall as the two tried their best to support and sympathize with him. "I watched the gunman shoot all of them one by one. I watched their blood run through our floor. I watched everything burst into flames."

The officer didn't hesitate to pull the trembling body into a hug, letting Hyungwon weep his heart out. "I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be the one to get shot but that boy had to suffer because of me." He uttered, pounding his chest in pain.

The three settled in silence, only Hyungwon's cries and Changkyun's sniffles feeling the air. Once it ceased, Hyungwon was heavily slumped on Hyunwoo's arms. "Their target was my family. They thought the boy was me because of the bracelet. They want to eradicate my family and Aunt Min-ah's, because they know everything, they know the filth of Dongjak-gu."

~

Hyunwoo quietly closed the door of the guest bedroom, allowing the visibly exhausted maknae to get some rest after drinking his emergency medications to be taken as needed that all of MX decided to have in their own apartments and bags for safety measure since the maknae line often sleeps in their places. With a heavy sigh, he trudged back to his room where Hyungwon was residing, the younger also fatigued after the heartfelt revelation a while ago.

The officer slowly opened the door, finding the younger curled on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the open windows. "Do you want anything?" Hyunwoo asked, sitting down on the available space, carding his fingers through the black locks.

Hyungwon shook his head, pursing his lips as he revels in the comfort the older man was sending. "Is Changkyun asleep?" The model asked to which Hyunwoo nodded as an affirmation. 

Both of them sat in silence, letting the night embrace them and the comforting stillness of the scene pull them away from the whirlwind of actions. "You should sleep," Hyunwoo uttered. Hyungwon smiled sadly. "I have problems sleeping ever since the 2005 case. The most comfortable sleep I had in a long time was a while ago." He admitted.

Without further ado, Hyunwoo inserted himself under the duvet, pulling Hyungwon onto his chest and entwining his fingers with the long ones of the model. Hyungwon was momentarily shocked, before his expression eased to a serene one, his eyes gently closing at the newfound solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Luna here. Thank you once again for taking some time to read Strawberry Lemonade <3 I hope you're all doing fine and staying safe. Scream at me at the comments below HAHAHAHA. i love reading your kind words. they make me smile.
> 
> TMI: I was supposed to hold off and cut the chapter on Jooheon's part for added effect but I realized I held the Lee Ahn thing for so long I don't want to prolong it anymore hehe.


	8. Nobody Needs to be Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide and subtle implied sexual content  
> Also, this is very KiHo (is that their ship name?) -centric I'm actually thinking whether to delete my centric tag or nah HAHAAHAH

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 11:18**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

_**원호 형 (Wonho-hyung)** : On my way to Monbebe. Be there in 8 minutes :)_

(Received: 11:18 AM)

Kihyun tapped away on his phone, replying a short "drive safely" to the message of the CEO before pocketing the device back and sipping his caffeinated beverage. Monbebe Bakery and Cafe is not crowded due to the morning breakfast run already passed by. Changkyun was on the counter while Jooheon was in charge of making the drinks. Today, Kihyun is just a regular customer.

In exactly 7 minutes, the muscle bunny pranced in the bakery with a bright smile. "Kihyunnie!" He sing-sang as he immediately walked towards the waiting orange-haired manager on one of the available seats who just greeted him back with a small smile. The younger stood up, patting his black coat a bit and fixing his black button-up shirt underneath before accepting the big hug of the CEO.

"Do you want to eat something before you go, hyungs? I can prepare a light meal for both of you. It's a fairly long drive going there." Jooheon said, a concerned expression painted on his face. Hoseok shook his head, grabbing Kihyun's hand. "We're good. We can stop by to eat somewhere later on our way there. We're leaving, Joo, Kyun! Don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Hoseok playfully commented making the two people at the counter groan.

Kihyun walked towards the maknae line and patted their heads absentmindedly before walking outside, making the two frown at the unusual behavior of their hyung. "Don't worry about him." Wonho assured. "He is just out of his mind because it's the time of the year. Anyway, call us if you need anything and you can close Monbebe early today. I will not tell Ki." The CEO added, winking at them as he skips towards the exit to pull the orange-haired male into a tight hug.

On the way to Goyang, the two were caught up in a heavy silence, only the sound of the car stereo playing some mellow K-pop songs can be heard as they wade their way through the roads of Seoul towards their destination. Wonho can't help but steal some glances of the younger man beside him, sighing as he notices how out of it Kihyun looks as he stares outside at the busy streets and random sceneries.

"Ki." Hoseok tried to cut through the heavy atmosphere, hand leaving the steering wheel to hold the others' own hands which the younger didn't mind. The older man rubbed his thumb on the fair skin, hoping that it's somewhat akin to comfort. Kihyun remained silent, his own fingers closing to grasp the older's hand tightly.

Soon they arrived at a familiar place they frequented whenever they had to visit Goyang, a quaint cafe that is not crowded and serves quality food which both preferred over the popular food places. Hoseok helped Ki onto one of the seats, both of them removing their black coats and placing them on the available chairs. He stood back up, telling the younger that he will order for both of them so he wouldn't worry. 

Once their beverages arrived, Hoseok pulled his phone to take a picture, urging the younger to look at it for a bit. "Come on, just to assure everyone, okay?" The CEO said, earning a sigh and a groan from Kihyun but still, he relented. Once done, Kihyun went back to staring at the familiar place, expressionless eyes wandering.

"My hair looks darker in the picture." Kihyun murmured, taking a piece of the mozzarella sticks on their table. Hoseok was surprised to hear the younger speak, but it turned into a grateful and sincere smile as he sees his attempt to make the atmosphere more comfortable. "Must have been the lighting." He chuckled.

They ate their meal and stayed a bit to rest. "It's been what, 10 years, and this place still never changed." Wonho uttered. Kihyun nodded in agreement. "The food is good, but I miss the old Auntie's cooking."

Hoseok acknowledged the comment. "I just remembered you working here as a secret crew and being annoyed at me."

"You're annoying that time, hyung." Kihyun answered playfully, finally giggling. "You always bothered some of our crews at random moments it's a surprise that the previous owner didn't ban you."

A laugh escaped the CEO's lips, his fingers running through his blonde hair in glee. "She likes me because I attract new customers. Also, I just annoyed your crewmates because you wouldn't pay any attention to me and I want to get you to notice me." Kihyun slapped the man's arms, a red hue forming at the tips of his ears.

Once they finished their beverages too, both stood up to pay. Kihyun watched the hanging fixtures on one of the walls. The cafe has a wall designated for customers' dedications or even just their wildest, random thoughts, written on different shapes of scrap wood with colorful strings. While Hoseok was paying, Kihyun walked towards it, touching a familiar but faded hanging material. Two star-shaped wood with violet and yellow strings interlocked were hidden behind new ones, words already faded and scratched.

_I'll make sure to give Jaehyun the best life. Live freely, Jae. Hyung will always be here for you. - Yoo Kihyun 2012_

Kihyun gently raised his own dedication off to reveal the interlocked one lying underneath it, fingers tracing the faded etchings. "I'll never leave your side." Hoseok whispered from behind him making him jump in surprise. The CEO stood beside him, interlocking their fingers once more as Hoseok reveals the star-shaped wood behind Kihyun's.

_I'll never leave your side, Yoo Kihyun. I'll always be here for you. - Lee Hoseok 2012_

The orange-haired man turned to watch Hoseok's face fall into a melancholic smile, eyes reminiscing the earlier days they had when they first met and get acquainted with one another. The star-shaped woods were prompted by the previous owner for the two to make, telling them to not reveal what they wrote and just let time bring them back to where it is.

"Do you want to write another set?" Wonho smiled, squeezing the smaller hand.

* * *

**03| 16 | 20XX; 13:02**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

"Officer Son Hyunwoo and his team requested for the case files of the Missing Person Jeon Yerin and the case files for the Yongdeungpo-gu General Hospital Fire on that same year, 2013. They also scheduled to talk to Tak Taejin, Jeon Yerin's fiancé, tomorrow, and an onsite investigation in 696 this week." One of the police officers in Dongjak-gu Main Branch reported. Ji-hoo frowned at the news, looking through the writeup of Son Hyunwoo's team's recent move. "They also talked to Attorney Lee Hoetaek and remained in contact with him."

"Do you know where his information is coming from? Did they meet or see anyone who can be possibly tipping them off?" 

The intel shook his head. "Officer Son didn't meet anyone outside his usual group of people and his team members didn't do anything out of the grid. The only new person in Officer Son's life that is becoming constant is Chae Hyungwon but he doesn't bear anything to relate him to the cases aside from being a frequent visitor of 696 before."

Ji-hoo nodded in understanding, looking back at the papers in his hands. "Do you know what happened to their contact with Lee Hoetaek?"

"Negative, sir." The police officer answered. "Only officer Son met with Lee Hoetaek so no one knows it."

With that, the deputy chief dismissed the police officer, thanking him by handing him a brown envelope filled with cash. "Continue your job and you'll get more from us."

Once the officer was out of the room, Ji-hoo fished his phone out to dial an unnamed number. "They got to Lee Hoetaek first, Sir." He announced once the call connected.

* * *

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 13:23**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

"You're lucky Ki-hyung is not here, Min-hyung." Changkyun reprimanded as he watches the older man tie his apron hastily. "You're late again." 

Minhyuk bowed, an apologetic smile grazing his lips. "Kyunnie don't tell Ki, please. I'll treat you free dinner for the whole week." The silver-haired man said in a pleading tone, looking at the maknae with puppy eyes.

Jooheon chuckled at the sidelines, grinding coffee in his hands as he watches the interesting interaction between the two. "Am I part of that treat, hyung? I can also tell Kihyun-hyung, you know."

Minhyuk groaned, hitting his head on the walls of the cafe as the maknae line laughs. "What happened to our two sweet babies? Where did you learn to blackmail, huh? They're not pure anymore." The older uttered dramatically earning another fit of laughter from the two present workers in the cafe.

The atmosphere died down in a serene one, all of them focused on their tasks while occasionally chatting with any topic they could think of. Jooheon informed the eldest in the room that Changkyun and he got the chance to apologize to Hyungwon already, the three of them eating chicken out to patch their relationships which proved to be effective as they finally have Hyungwon's contacts in their phone.

Changkyun and Jooheon also disclosed to their hyung details about their part time works. Jooheon had a call from both Starship and Pledis about the status of his new song and they brought in good news about his demo being a title track for a group that will debut in May. "We just have to hold on until the first week of May then we'll be out of that place hyung." Jooheon announced happily, dimples hollowing his cheeks and eyes reduced to slits because of palpable elation.

Minhyuk gave the two a hug, telling them both how proud he is. "We're here to help, okay? Don't forget that."

Once the afternoon hustle died down, Changkyun noticed something, or rather someone, peculiar at the peripheral of his view. He turned to find the man avoiding his gaze and going back to his phone. After working for years for Monbebe Bakery and Cafe, he has a general idea of the people who always come there at certain times. This man, however, was fairly new for him.

"Anything wrong, Kyun?" Jooheon asked as he places the final batch of fruits and cream sandwiches to their respective areas. Changkyun shook his head, going back to the coffee machine to prepare for a cleanup. "No hyung, just got my mind wandering somewhere else."

When Jooheon went back to the kitchen, Changkyun glanced back to the man only to find him gone already, a glass of coffee left half-full on the table.

* * *

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 14:45**

**Goyang Memorial Park**

Hoseok watches the smaller man trudge on the wooden path of the memorial park, a bouquet of sunflowers on his arms that they ordered in their usual flower shop in Goyang. Whenever they visit this place, Hoseok opts to just tail behind Kihyun as he knows the orange-haired man likes to get some space to calm his jittery nerves.

The memorial park was bare, only few people from afar can be seen visiting their deceased relatives. Kihyun chooses this time of the day for that reason. Despite it being a hot hour of the day, Goyang Memorial Park has a cool breeze passing by it all the time because of the abundant nature. Goyang Memorial Park was established for Korea's movement to choose green. Instead of getting plots of land to stand a stone grave, most people opt to just bury the ashes of their beloved under the trees and just hang signs in order to commemorate.

They move deeper into the park, finally reaching an empty place to which a tree stands with violet strings wrapped around it daintily. The hanging sign was meticulously made, flowers accenting the grave marking with etched words.

_In loving memory of_

**_YOO JAEHYUN_ **

_December 03, 1997 - March 20, 2015_

_A son, a brother, and a friend._

_Rest in Peace_

Hoseok stood far behind Kihyun, bowing slightly with a sad smile on his face as he watches the younger place the bouquet of flowers on the foot of the tree. Kihyun has a pained smile on his face as he touches the grave marking placed at the bottom of the tree, a perfect copy of the one hanging at the upper part.

"Jaehyun-ah." Kihyun finally said after moments of silence. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

A cold breeze passed by which made Kihyun pull his coat tighter around him. He was kneeling on the ground, not caring about the dirt staining his pants. "I'm sorry for just visiting today and I'm sorry for choosing today out of any day. You know I don't want to see our parents anymore." The orange-haired continued, caressing the sunflowers on the ground. "Hoseok-hyung and I brought your favorite flowers, Jae-ah. He is behind me. I know how much you love visiting the sunflower garden because they are radiant and exudes happiness."

Kihyun kept on talking, telling the wind about the adventures of Jooheon and Changkyun, about Shownu's newfound love that the other still can't associate with his feelings, about the new person in their group who was more bizarre than the others, and about Hoseok. "Hoseok-hyung never left my side, no matter how difficult I was."

The younger turned around to face Hoseok, smiling at the confused look on his face before gesturing for him to come near. "You remember Hoseok-hyung, right? He was the one that annoyed me a lot during my time at our favorite cafe. He was too patient with me, Jae-ah." Kihyun murmured as he hears the footstep of Wonho getting clearer, the leaves crunching underneath his feet. "I don't deserve him."

Kihyun finally cried, a sad, painful smile painted across his face as Hoseok stands beside him not knowing what to do or feel about the statement.

Before both of them could react, a soft voice interrupted. "You deserve the world hyung." A young man's voice said, making Kihyun look back to the tree to find a teenager staring back at him with a playful smile, his body opaque but floating a bit on midair. "You always sell yourself short, hyung. That's what I hate the most about you."

"J-jae" Kihyun shakily called out, hands reaching towards the apparition. He pulled his sound stabilizer off his ear and Wonho readily caught it as Kihyun fell on his knees, looking at Jaehyun with tears freely running down his face. The teen crouched down and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man on the ground, making him feel a bit of static electricity run through his skin, something Kihyun never expected but is very welcomed.

"Hyung." Jaehyun called, making Kihyun face him and he gestures to wipe his tears. "You look bad when you cry." He added with a chuckle. "I've been watching over you, you know. Ever since that day, I've been constantly watching you from afar, it's a mystery how your friend didn't see me. You know, the youngest one who is a year older than me." He explained as Kihyun's cries slowly cease, his eyes still gazing at the face of the teen, his fingers hovering over the familiar facial features, attempting to caress the look that he has been yearning to see for years.

"I tried many times to talk to you, you know." Jaehyun continued with a pout, hand cradling his head. "But you continued to block me out, which I get why. You hated your abilities so much, hyung. I know that. But I was hoping you know how much that helped us both, and that whatever Mom and Dad told you about it was not true."

"Mom and Dad was never around, but I never felt deprived of a parents' love because you acted like one to me, probably more than what they could offer." The teen said, caressing the orange locks of hair with an interested smile as he watches the hair stand up to meet his fingertips due to the small amount of electricity. "You have to forgive yourself for something that you never wished to happen. It was never your fault hyung. Not even once did I blame you for what happened."

Kihyun's tears started flowing once more, his head bowed down at the words of the younger. He was crying his heart out as he remembers that day when the cruel world took his light, his only reason to live, his younger brother away from him. He had to endure his parents blaming him for what happened. He almost reached a point that he had no more will to get up.

"You worked hard for me. You took a part time job even if you're not legally allowed to because of your age just to give me what I want, just so I can apply to become a trainee because mom and dad didn't like it so they didn't support me financially. Don't even think that I didn't know about you putting your extra paycheck from your singing gigs to buy me things that I want. You even have to go on days without eating just to make sure I can pay for the costumes. Hyung, you lost your childhood because of me, and I regret those days that I didn't have the heart to tell you I'm sorry and that you can stop doing it." 

Kihyun and Jaehyun's parents were never home. They were rich, enough to get by in life without having to think about budgeting every day. Mr. and Mrs. Yoo are businessmen who wanted their sons to grow and be like them as well. But Jaehyun wanted to debut as an idol and their parents denied him that opportunity, so Kihyun took the matter onto his own hands.

"I feel bad whenever they come home and coddle me as if nothing happened whilst they just let you thrive on your own, all because of who you choose to love. What is wrong with loving a man, a person? Why does society have to decide that a man falling in love with another man is a sin?" Jaehyun tightened his fists, his gaze burning with determination. 

When Kihyun was a teen, he came out to his parents, only to be shunned because of how 'unforgivable' it is and how ashamed they are to have a son like him. They stopped supporting him financially, and Kihyun had to find ways to make a living to support himself and his studies. It even came to a point that he fell sick and into a coma because of stress and overwork and even that day, the only thing their parents could offer was to pay for Kihyun's hospital bills, even admonishing him for making them spend a large amount of money. After that, Kihyun started hearing things. It was unbearable a lot of times, but sometimes they helped them as well.

He learned to appreciate his abilities because of the opportunities he got from them. Some spirits are kind enough to listen to him, some spirits are generous in giving out information on workplaces looking for someone to hire. It even helped them fix something during a time in Jaehyun's audition.

But then he started cursing his ability after that incident, the incident that took away his brother from him. Kihyun and Jaehyun finally confronted their parents about Jaehyun's upcoming debut. Jaehyun has to pay for his needs in moving out and Kihyun can't get his paycheck yet at that time, so both of them decided to tell their parents. However, it was futile.

Kihyun ran onto the streets towards his parents to give them a piece of his mind once more, but voices, loud chattering voices filled with hatred assaulted his ears, making him stop in the middle of the road that he didn't see the crossing lights turn from green to red. Jaehyun saw a speeding truck, the driver turned out to be heavily drunk, going towards Kihyun and the younger didn't think twice to push his older brother out of the way. At that time, Kihyun blamed himself immensely, almost taking his life at one point if not for Hoseok and the appearance of the others.

"I want you to start living your life hyung. You missed a lot of opportunities because of me already, don't let me take them as well even in my afterlife." The youngest murmured, pulling the heavily sobbing Kihyun into a hug. "You have too much love to give, both of you and Hoseok-hyung, and both of you deserve to receive and share that amount of love."

From behind Kihyun, Jaehyun raised his eyes to meet Hoseok's gaze, a smile forming in his lips as he slowly mouths the words "Thank you, and please take care of him. I trust you so much hyung." To which Hoseok responded with a deep bow, tears trickling down his face

"I miss you Jaehyun-ah." Kihyun cried, voice shaky and laced with immense emotions. "I miss you a lot. I miss you always. I don't know what to do when I lost you and I don't know how I made this far without you. I miss you. I miss you so much. I love you Jaehyun-ah."

"I love you too hyung." He whispered back. "But you have to move on and keep going forward. I will not be gone hyung. Even from above, I'll watch over you like the millions of stars in the sky. Live hyung. You deserve it more than anyone else in this world."

The two continued to hold each other in their arms, before Jaehyun bid goodbye, his smile never leaving his face as he slowly fades away and the tree finally becomes clear. Kihyun fell on the ground crying harder, grasping the grass and bouquet of flowers on the floor.

Hoseok slowly made his way behind Kihyun, pulling him into a tight embrace, pushing the orange-haired man's face to the crook of his neck and letting him cry his heart out. A gentle breeze passed by, rustling the branches of the trees, and at that time, Hoseok felt like their world is finally turning in the right direction.

* * *

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 14:42**

**Goyang Memorial Park**

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo stood far away from the tree where Jaehyun's ashes were placed. Hyunwoo watched Wonho and Kihyun walk towards the said tree while Hyungwon was swept in a conversation with what the older man thinks is Kihyun's brother.

Once the two arrived, Hyungwon walked back towards Hyunwoo. "I need to go and help them now, hyung." Hyungwon said, but Hyunwoo grabbed his hand to make him stay. "You can just stay here, Hyungwon-ah. You don't have to hide. I'll feel much better to know that there's someone ready to catch you once this is done."

Hyungwon blinked owlishly at the statement, a blush forming on his face before he chuckled and nodded. "Okay hyung, but please don't turn around, I don't look good when doing this." He uttered, grasping the hand of the older tightly as he buries his forehead onto the strong back of the older man. Soon enough, Hyunwoo felt the fingers tightened around his own, and Jaehyun's apparition appear on where Kihyun and Hoseok are.

During the time that Kihyun was talking to his brother's FBA, Hyunwoo can feel tiny movements from the taller man behind him. There were also heavy breathing and pained gasps escaping the younger's lips that made Shownu worry. However, he followed the younger's request of not looking back, and so he just endured the urge to pull the squirming model into a comforting hold, opting to just hum a simple song from memory to appease the situation.

When Shownu watched Jaehyun disappear in front of the two, he felt the hand grasping his turn limp. He immediately grabbed the younger from behind, pulling him to his chest as heavy breaths and gasps filled the air. They stayed in that position until Hyungwon's shaking ceased. "Are you okay to move now?"

"Just a moment hyung." Hyungwon's weak voice answered back, his head still resting on the officer's shoulder as he lets nausea and headache subside. "By the way hyung, I love your voice." He added in a teasing tone. Hyunwoo just blushed at the remark, letting the man rest a bit more. After several minutes, "I can't move." Hyungwon finally admitted with a soft chuckle.

"Allow me to carry you then." Hyunwoo offered, a wide grin painted on his face as he cards his finger through the long black locks of hair. Hyungwon giggled. "I seem to always fall onto your arms a lot in the whole span of our meeting, hyung. I'm sorry." 

Hyunwoo shook his head, gently maneuvering the weak man to his back so he can give him a piggyback ride back to their car. "I don't mind. You don't have to apologize, Hyungwon-ah. In fact, I want to thank you for always helping my brothers. This is the least I could do for you, and to be honest, I feel comfortable doing this even if we just technically met a month ago. I don't know why." Shownu admitted as they finally take a walk back to their vehicle, taking advantage of the time that Kihyun and Wonho are not looking.

Once Hyunwoo placed the younger's body on the passenger seat, he helped him clasp the seatbelt before going to his own side of the car. Hyunwoo watched the young man's eyes try to keep themselves open, laughing a bit at the cute scene in front of him. "Here, I brought you something. After I heard from Wonho what his request is all about, I thought bringing you this would make you feel at least a little bit better."

Hyungwon stared at the chocolate bar offered to him, happiness forming in his expression despite the obvious sleepiness and fatigue. He thanked the police officer, tearing the package open and taking a bite of the dessert bar. Hyunwoo watched at the sidelines with interest and glee, finally pushing the handbrakes to start driving away.

"Are you sleeping better?" Hyunwoo asked out of genuine concern to which the younger sadly smiled at, shaking his head. "I'm trying, but I still need to take medicines to fall asleep. It's just a struggle because I randomly doze off in places." He reckoned, looking at the other side through his window.

They sat in silence, only Hyungwon's subtle bite at the chocolate bar resounding in the car. "Do you think Kihyun will finally be able to move on?" The model questioned the officer. Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. One thing I'm sure of is that this is a great step forward to doing so."

They passed by the busy streets of Goyang, the younger lad looking intrigued at the new sights in front of him. The officer looked at the awed expression of the model, etching the new expression onto his mind.

"We're going to talk to Jeon Yerin's fiancé tomorrow." The senior inspector started. Hyungwon hummed, urging the man to continue. "Do you want to go with us?"

"I can go?" Hyungwon questioned, surprise observable in his expression. "I can bring you there. I just thought you could give us clues and information when you're there."

"I'll go." The younger said, finally finished with his chocolate. "But hyung, we need to find her body. It's vital in the investigation. When the body is found, we can finally talk to her."

Hyunwoo was dumbfounded, allowing the younger to continue. "When the body is missing, so is the soul. They will wander aimlessly and will not entertain anyone until they see their body being finally rested." The model elaborated, earning an astounded look on the officer's face.

"We might need Changkyun's and Minhyuk's abilities on this one, hyung."

~

_**shownuayo :** We already left. Hyungwon's feeling better. Take your time, both of you. I'll_

_tell the others to go to me when they need something. Also, take care of Ki, Hoseok-ah. Drive safely._

(Received: 03:27 PM)

Hoseok felt a sigh of relief at the message he received, putting his phone back as he steals a glance at the quiet man beside him on the passenger seat. Kihyun's tear-stricken eyes were closed, his head heavily leaning on the tinted window, his hands still trembling after crying so hard. Wonho gently held Kihyun's hands, placing a kiss on the top of his head before starting to drive away from the memorial park.

"Are Hyunwoo-hyung and Hyungwon already on their way back too?" Kihyun asked after several minutes of stillness and silence in the vehicle. Hoseok choked at the statement, almost swerving if not for his fast reflexes. "What are you saying Ki?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Kihyun turned to face him, pinching the arm that was not on the steering wheel earning a shout of pain and a pout from the older. "You're not that subtle, hyung. Also, I saw Hyunwoo-hyung's car when we're going down from Jae's, pulling away from the parking lot."

"Ki, I-"

"Thank you hyung." The orange-haired man interrupted, a small smile gracing his lips, genuine sincerity on his face as he looks at Wonho. "Thank you for allowing this to happen. For giving my life yet another chance. To be honest, I was ready to try to tell you to give up on me hyung."

Hoseok's face fell, his grip on the steering wheel tightening until Kihyun placed his palms on his. "But Jaehyun told me not to, and I finally realized what I've been preventing myself from getting. I thought you deserve someone better than a person who is broken, like me. You pulled me from the depths of hell I have been ever since Jaehyun left, even before that, when the world turned its back against me because of who I chose to love. You were there from the start hyung, and I hate that I made you wait so long because of my own problems.

You took my hand and made me find another set of reasons to live, even if you yourself were suffering. You let me meet Minhyuk and be roommates with him. You gave me a chance to redeem myself through Monbebe. You allowed me to meet Hyunwoo-hyung, Jooheon, and Changkyun. You never let go, hyung, and I don't know what to do to compensate and give back everything that you did for me. I don't know if my life will be enough to pay you back for everything. You literally saved my life, hyung." Kihyun said, his eyes glowing.

The CEO stopped the car after parking it hastily. He pulled Kihyun out of the car, both of them standing in front of the view of Han river. Kihyun watched the man with a confused and hesitant look, staring at him with wide eyes as Hoseok finally takes his hands with his own and gazing at him back with a determined expression on his face.

"I don't want you to feel indebted to me. It was never my intention for you to feel that way." Hoseok explained. Kihyun was about to argue but Hoseok shook his head, gently urging him to listen to him first. "Do you know why I bothered your crewmates a lot? It's because I want you to notice me. I want you to see me as a man that will give you everything because of how I feel for you. 

I didn't start well too, I know you know it. I had to work for Hyunwoo-hyung's family because I asked for a job from him. At a young age, I had to do multiple jobs because my parents lied to me about their debts and I had to work to pay all of them. I thought that will be the only purpose of my life, but you came and changed my world. You don't know this, but you're the reason I found to continue living, because you weren't afraid to help others. You are so selfless to the point that you forget your needs most of the time but you are also true to yourself. You taught me another purpose of my life, Kihyun-ah, and that is enough for everything. I did all those things because I love you."

Hoseok pulled a box inside his pocket, opening it to reveal a pair of plain silver rings. Kihyun's eyes widened, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes as his body starts to shake. "When I heard you say you want to give up on us, I felt broken, because I know you did that due to your own self-hatred. Let me love you even more. Let me share with you the newfound life I'm living happily because of you. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to live happily. You deserve to give yourself a chance for the life you sacrificed for others. Let me stay by your side forever and prove it, Kihyun-ah."

* * *

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 20:13**

**Unit 2201, Summit Penthouse, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Kihyun stepped inside Hoseok's unit, tailing the CEO who was already putting his pair of shoes on the shoe racks and shimmying out of his coat. The orange-haired man followed, placing his own pair of footwear in the available space that was reserved for him. He looked around Summit Penthouse, now feeling a different way for the safe haven of the CEO after their moment together.

Once inside, Kihyun paused at the end of the anteroom, his feet planted on the floorboard as he watches Hoseok fix his things. "Are you okay, do you need anything?" Hoseok asked with a small smile, looking at Kihyun inquisitively. 

Kihyun returned the smile, striding towards the buff CEO before pulling him in until their faces are a mere inch away from each other. The younger carded his fingers through the soft blonde hair, eyes looking directly at the wide, shocked ones of the CEO. "Ki?" Wonho voiced out.

"I love you." Kihyun murmured, before closing his eyes to place a kiss on Hoseok's forehead, then to the tip of his nose, to the corner of his lips, before letting their lips meet. After the chaste kiss, Wonho opened his eyes to meet Kihyun's beautiful orbs, his arms entwining around the smaller man's body, gently pushing to carry the lighter body like a koala hanging onto him.

Hoseok walked towards the bedroom with Kihyun's nose buried onto the crook of his neck. He gently placed the younger on the soft mattress, sheets messy underneath as they both gaze at one another. "I love you." Hoseok whispered back after the beat of silence, admiring the beauty on his bed. "I love you so much." Kihyun smiled, their fingers interlocking as the CEO started trailing kisses from Kihyun's lips down.

Clothes were strewn all over the floor, their bodies entangling with the sheets, both of them saying sweet words onto one another, fingers grasping the covers of the bed, and skins touching and sharing the heat and comfort, taking their sweet time to finally show the love that they suppressed for one another. Touches, kisses, and gestures of love were shared as they continued reveling in each others' warmth until they fall asleep at the break of dawn.

* * *

**03 | 16 | 20XX; 23:15**

**Unit 0811, Apartment No. 698, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Changkyun sat on the upper bunk of their double-deck bed at the corner of their studio apartment, already feeling woozy after the whole day at Monbebe Bakery and Cafe. Jooheon was on his work desk, typing away to fix his resume. "Do you want to order food? I have spare money from my shift at Wonho hyung's." The maknae offered to which the older nodded giddily. "Chicken!" He screamed, elated at the thought of food.

As Changkyun was dialing on his phone, a deafening bang resounded in the air followed by the shattering of their apartment windows. Changkyun sat frozen if not for Jooheon's scream and pull at him, both of them ducking as more bullets pierced through their apartment windows and walls.

"Hyung what's happening?!" Changkyun screamed frantically as Jooheon covers him under his arms. "I don't know Kyun. We need to get out of here!" He shouted amidst the continuous gunshots, holding the maknae's head down as bullet whizzed above them. "Call for help Kyun!" He added, words garbled at the onset of panic.

When the rounds of gunshots subsided, Jooheon and Changkyun ran behind thicker walls, panting as the adrenaline started coursing through their veins. The maknae fished his phone through trembling hands, scrambling to dial as another round of gunshots started making both of them scream.

"Hyung help us hyung!" The maknae uttered, not caring which hyung he managed to call. Jooheon looked around for an escape hopelessly, as the whole place gets hit repeatedly causing debris and shards of the window to fly. Just as they're about to stand to run again, Changkyun gasped, falling back down holding his head as visions assault his head.

"Kyunnie." Jooheon screamed. "Oh god not this time Kyun you can't leave me hanging." He pleaded, trying to carry Kyun's frozen body as he felt frantic tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Jjebal (please)" he pleaded.

Suddenly a cold, minty feeling wrapped around his wrist, seemingly pulling him. Jooheon screamed, leaving everything away and following the cold feeling unto an open window of their small kitchen. Jooheon broke it with the help of a passing wind before he heaved the limp body of the maknae and letting it fall unto the hallway, following afterwards.

"Changkyun wake up! We have to run!" Jooheon screamed, shaking the maknae's body until Changkyun's dazed eyes returned, only to watch blood splatter as a bullet grazed Jooheon's arm. "Hyung!" The maknae shouted, immediately hugging Jooheon protectively as they both started running, going down eight flights of stairs fueled by panic and adrenaline.

Soon they're both outside the apartment, some tenants also littering the parking lot as the gunshots ceased. An ambulance and police cars came in, asking the people only for them to turn at the two gasping young men kneeling on the ground. "Are you okay kid?" A police officer asked, reaching to touch both of them. Changkyun looked at him before passing out.

* * *

**03 | 17 | 20XX; 01:12**

**Dongjak-gu General Hospital**

Bright lights met his groggy eyes, confusion painted on his face as the white walls of the place came into his view. "Hey." A familiar voice called to him, feeling the gentle caresses on his head. "Changkyunnie?"

Changkyun gazed at Minhyuk, looking a bit disgruntled. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to call a doctor?" The maknae tried sitting up, the older man quickly by his side to assist him. Just then, something crossed Changkyun's mind, eyes immediately searching for Jooheon only to find the blue-haired man asleep on the hospital bed next to him. He sighed a breath of relief, falling back to the pillows behind him.

"Jooheon's wound has been disinfected. He was also given an anti-tetanus shot already. They said you passed out from shock, well both of you. God, Kyunnie, what happened?" Minhyuk rambled, looking teary-eyed at the maknae.

Changkyun ran his fingers through his violet-tinted hair, shaking his head in despair. "It was awful hyung. We were just getting ready to sleep when a bullet broke down our window then it all went downhill from it. They didn't stop shooting hyung. I-I don't know anymore." Minhyuk stood up to wrap the shaking man on the white bed in a tight embrace, patting his back to comfort him.

Just then, the doors opened revealing the senior inspector, exhaustion slightly observable on his face but a sense of relief flooded in when he saw Changkyun finally awake. "How are you feeling Changkyunnie?" Hyunwoo's soft voice asked, standing beside the gurney as he pats the head of the youngest. "I was so shocked when I got your call I quickly made my way only to see you both being placed inside the ambulance." He explained.

The maknae closed his eyes as he felt the strong arms of the oldest wrap around him. The three of them waited for Jooheon to wake up, the blue-haired lad immediately crying in relief and terror after remembering what happened to them. Minhyuk embraced him tightly, letting him cry his heart out as he knows how softhearted and easily scared he is. "I-I thought we're gonna die there hyung. Kyun had a vision and I don't know what to do. If not for a spirit guiding us out we couldn't have made it." Jooheon sobbed onto Minhyuk's shoulders, body shaking tremendously. 

Changkyun stood up on shaky feet as well to hug the older man, apologizing for what happened only for Jooheon to cry harder telling him it's not his fault. "You were both so brave. It's okay now. You're both okay now. We'll not let you get hurt." Minhyuk uttered.

Once the two had fallen asleep again after Hyunwoo's and Minhyuks assurance, the two older men went out of the room to grab coffee from a nearby vending machine, both of them too scared to go far and leave the two alone. Opening the cans of coffee, the two stood side by side, looking through the hospital windows, arms resting on a nearby railing. "Did you try contacting Ki or Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked. Minhyuk shook his head. "Both of their phones are turned off. I think it's best to just let them get some space from all this. We can both handle this until they're both okay too." The younger muttered to which the senior inspector agreed with.

After a beat of silence, the officer heaved a heavy sigh. "They're the target." Hyunwoo finally admitted, not finding any reason to avoid addressing the elephant in the room.

Minhyuk kept quiet, something the man rarely does and only shows up when he's too busy thinking or he is too caught up on his emotions. For this, Hyunwoo thinks it's both. "I went back to join the attending squad to see the damage for myself. Their unit is the only one damaged, a total of 16 rounds from a .45 calibre pistol were shot. They were out to kill them, Min."

"Do you think this is related to the case from Hyungwon?" Minhyuk finally spoke, crushing the can with his tight grip. "It's the only reason both Jooheon and Changkyun can be involved in a crossfire like this. Do you have any more idea why they were targeted?"

"Lee Hoetaek." Hyunwoo murmured, eyes widening at the sudden realization. "I met with him about the case because we found out he is involved after Hyungwon's tip-off. Sh*t, Min, I think they're starting to move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yah! Luna here <3 thank you so much for your kind words about SLe and giving this fic time and a chance. Scream at me the comments anytime I love knowing your thoughts about SLe. Sorry for the delayed chapter, I was sick and running some errands before my sem starts this monday *CRIES*
> 
> Always remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant. <3  
> PS: Stream Wanted, God Damn, Lose, and all MonX + Wonho content <3 [let me live my OT7 stan life *cries*]
> 
> TMI 1: I actually ship ShowKi and HyungWonho but I love writing slightly unusual ships and the dynamics of the ships here are fun to mess around <3
> 
> TMI 2: I was writing the Kihyun Jaehyun part of SLe when I received the news about SSE finally taking some legal actions against the man/people who spread false rumors about our dearest Kiki. I hate that he has to apologize for something he didn't do and I hate that some people easily gave up on him and demanded an apology when nothing's proven. I hate the people who took away Kihyun's smile for the past few days and I hate the people who are hurting MonX as if they haven't suffered enough yet. Please spread some love to our babies, they need all our support right now. <3
> 
> To all the people who spread rumors for fun and falsely accuse people who are just trying to achieve their dreams, I hope your food doesn't taste good.


	9. It's Cold, So Cold, I Think I Cannot Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: macabre photos, minor character death  
> Disclaimer: photos included in this AU are credits to the original owners and were only used for the purposes of the AU and by no means claimed by the author to be hers or used for sale

**03| 17 | 20XX; 09:38**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

"Shownu-hyung!" Jackson screamed from the outside hallways, making the older drop his papers in surprise. "There's this dude who looked like he came out of a magazine photoshoot or something looking for you in the lobby."

Hyunwoo chuckled at the over the top explanation of the senior police officer. "Ah, yeah, I asked him to meet me here. I have to go, okay? You'll lead team 1 while I'm gone. Make sure Yuto and Wooseok submit their reports. Also, tell Jinyoungie to lend me the case reports of the Apartment 698 gunning." 

"Oh, yeah. Are Jooheon and Changkyunnie okay? They live there right?" The Chinese asked as he watches the inspector fix some files into his messenger bag as well as a plastic bag filled with convenience store items. "They're doing okay. They're staying at Minhyuk's for today."

The two walked down the agency hallways, the floor busy with reports and cases going in and out as well as civilians filing complaints. Once nearing the lobby, Hyunwoo saw Hyungwon sitting down on one of the chairs, slightly dozing off with his arms crossed in front of his chest and head swaying a bit back and forth.

"Is that your boyfriend hyung? You didn't tell us you're dating. I thought we're friends." Jackson pouted, teasing the taller man by nudging his shoulders playfully as they both planted their feet just before the floor lobby, staring at the model. "He looks hot and pretty tho. I can see why you like him." He added earning a flick on the forehead from the taller. 

"He is a new friend." Hyunwoo uttered before bounding towards Hyungwon, gently tapping him through his shoulder to wake him up, the Chinese following behind while massaging the assaulted part of his head. "Hey." The senior inspector softly spoke, watching heavily lidded doe eyes open groggily, looking around in confusion. "Oh, Hyunwoo-hyung. Sorry." He murmured, rubbing his fist to his eyes to wake him up from the short slumber, earning a chuckle from the eldest.

Jackson squealed from behind, making the model jump a bit in surprise. "You're so cute! Hi, I'm Jackson Wang, Hyunwoo-hyung's friend, and colleague!" He introduced himself, extending his arms towards the still startled tall man. Hyungwon stood up after a little while to accept the handshake, this time stunning the Chinese man with his height. "Chae Hyungwon." He smiled at Jackson, whose mouth is opened like a gaping fish. "Damn you tall people." He muttered under his breath after the handshake making the two men laugh.

Soon, Yugyeom and Jaebeom came in, introducing themselves as well to the model before handing them both the caffeinated beverages the senior inspector ordered for his whole team, including Jackson and the other two outside of today's investigating team. "Are you going to join us in today's investigation, Hyungwon-hyung?" Yugyeom asked to which Hyungwon nodded slightly.

After some final reminders to the team left in the station, (and a bit of whining from Jaebeom for being surrounded by three towers, thanking the heavens as well for not including Wooseok in the pool and even offering Wooseok his spot, earning laughs from the others), the four walked out of the lobby towards their parked car. However, Hyungwon felt eyes boring down his back as they started leaving the place. He turned around just in time to meet the eye of one of the police officers in the information desk who immediately avoided his gaze. With a silent shrug, Hyungwon left, walking beside Hyunwoo who watched the whole scenario secretly, remembering the police officer's face.

"I already gave Yugyeom the address. Let's meet there, okay?" Hyunwoo said to his two colleagues, earning a nod from both before they entered the vehicle with the youngest on the driver seat. The senior inspector returned to his own car and climbed onto the driver seat, the model already sitting beside him too busy looking at his phone. Without any hesitation, Hyunwoo grabbed the seatbelt beside Hyungwon, strapping the younger in safely who jolted in shock at the gesture, a red hue forming at the tip of his ears as Hyunwoo clasps the seatbelt. "Thank you." Hyungwon murmured shyly, sipping his coffee to hide the embarrassment. Hyunwoo only nodded, words lost in his mouth at the cute reaction and him finally realizing what he just did.

The car drove by the busy streets of Dongjak-gu, the model opting to watch the sceneries while Hyunwoo focuses on the road. "Are Changkyun and Jooheon discharged from the hospital?" Hyungwon asked.

Hyunwoo nodded in response. "Jooheon just got a wound from a bullet graze so they were able to leave after the police got their statements. They're staying at Minhyuk's for now since Kihyun is also at Wonho's until we figure out where they could live safely. I can't just randomly send them elsewhere because the gunman is still not caught. Jinyoung, my colleague, whose team is handling the case currently also enlisted some of the officers under him as temporary witness protection of the two. They were the target as only their unit was shot."

"I can let them stay in my place." Hyungwon offered to which Hyunwoo glanced at him for a bit, urging him to continue. "I know we're both on the same page here on who we think are the culprits. I can't say this definitively and I know this may sound bad as well but if they really want to kill them they could've done it more efficiently. I think this attack just serves as a threat, perhaps they already know you have the upper hand in this case already."

Hyunwoo sighed, his heart heavily thumping in his chest. He was still shaken from what happened to the maknaes, not really wanting them to be in danger's hands but they're here now and there's no turning back. He spoke with them when he dropped them at Minhyuk's house and the two are still remaining courageous and willing to help despite the threatening situation so who is he to deny them that. Everything just escalated in a short amount of time much to his chagrin that even his usually emotionless self can't handle the whirlwind of actions.

"I got in contact with Jooheon's brother who handled Jeon Yerin's case and was the lawyer who dismissed the case after deeming it a suicide. He is still not willing to tell everything, fearing that Jooheon's and their little sister's life will be in danger but, I think I have to tell him about this. Jooheon is already involved, whether he liked it or not." Hyunwoo uttered. Hyungwon agreed, gently putting his hand on Hyunwoo's to send some comfort.

"They already have information about us." Hyungwon finally said. He was hesitant to say it out loud, thinking that hearing it will make it true, but there's nothing they can do about it anymore. They have to face the truth and the situation they're in. "But there's also a possibility that they only know some of us being involved. As I was saying, the maknaes can stay in my place. Even if they already have my information sheet in their hands, I didn't disclose my address there so there's no way they'll know where I live. Also, we need Hoseok-hyung's help to erase the information of the other members that can put their lives on the line. There's still a small chance they don't have the full list of the people involved from your team."

Hyunwoo nodded in understanding, ordering through voice command to send Hoseok a message. "Hoseok's and Kihyun's phones are still turned off from yesterday. Hopefully, they read the message on time. I'll tell Minhyuk to inform the two that they will be staying with you if you're really sure about it." He added, looking back at Hyungwon who reciprocated with a small smile and affirmative nod. "Okay then, let's pick up their stuff from 698 after this."

"Also Hyungwon-ah" Hyunwoo said, calling the attention of the younger who was back to checking his phone. "It's our team, Hyungwon-ah." Shownu corrected, a smile painted on his face. "You're part of the team now."

* * *

**03 | 17 | 20XX; 11:33**

**Unit 2201, Summit Penthouse, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Bright rays of light peeked through the cracks of the pulled in curtains, illuminating the entangled bodies under white sheets. Slowly, dark brown eyes opened groggily, looking around in uncertainty on where he is. He feels the arms wrapped around him tightly, a leg thrown over his, and the puffs of air tickling his nape gently.

Kihyun, after a beat of silence, finally realized where he was and what just happened, a smile gracing his lips at the memory from yesterday. He closed his eyes once more, reveling at the warmth of the body spooning him from behind, a silent prayer running through his head like he usually does when he wakes up in the morning, wishing for Jaehyun, his little brother, a prosperous afterlife.

The younger, after laying on the bed unmovingly to get some more rest, finally started wriggling out of the strong hold but the limbs tightened their grip around him, pulling him more towards the prominent and defined abs of the older man on the bed if it was even possible, small kisses tracing the love marks on his skin that was left there from last night. "Let's sleep some more." Wonho murmured, sleepiness palpable in his voice as the sheets shuffled on them accomodating the tiny movements underneath. 

Kihyun only managed to chuckle, turning around to face Hoseok to place a kiss on his lips, greeting him a 'good morning' with an alluring but playful grin. "I think it's actually afternoon hyung. We should probably wake up and update the kids that we're safe." The younger said, feeling the fingers of the older card through his orange locks. Hoseok returned the kiss back, this time a bit longer, before stretching his body against the soft sheets.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hoseok asked as he watches the orange-haired man sit up to ease the knots on his shoulder and neck. "A bit sore but I'm okay." Kihyun admitted, standing up slowly and grabbing Hoseok's button down on the floor, the shirt looking much bigger on the younger's lankier body compared to the muscular torso of the CEO. Hoseok stood up too after a little while, wearing fresh boxers out of his closet and hugging Kihyun from behind as they open the blinds to reveal the brightly illuminated city view. "Yep, definitely too late to be morning."

Hoseok laughed at the comment, placing soft kisses once more at the back of the neck of the younger who only sighed in relief, both of them reveling at the contentment and elation they feel for being together. Kihyun watched his hand on top of Hoseok's, their silver bands glinting as the sun rays hit it with its light. His mind still can't process how everything that occurred yesterday could be real, that he was finally happy and relieved, the guilt dissipating from his veins and being replaced by the overflowing fondness and tenderness that they both suppressed for too long. 

When the younger decided to leave the bedroom in favor of preparing a fresh meal for both of them, Hoseok fetched his phone from the bedside table turning it on and expecting a few messages from work only to find one disturbing message from his older friend. 

_**shownuayo :** call me when you're free_

(Received: 10:32 AM)

Immediately, Hoseok pressed the call button underneath the contact name, two rings resounding in the room until it connected and a soft voice, definitely not Hyunwoo's, answering it. "Hyungwon?" The older questioned, receiving an affirmative sound from the other line followed by Hyunwoo's explanation on why he didn't answer it instead.

"Hyung, sorry to interrupt but we need you to delete vital information in the government database that could potentially put other members' life at risk such as their current address as soon as possible." Hyungwon explained.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hoseok questioned, running his fingers through his hair in distress.

The other line was quiet for a while before Hyunwoo's voice broke in. "Jooheon's and Changkyun's unit was attacked yesterday. Don't worry they're safe and are under witness protection at Minhyuk's and Kihyun's place. They're going to move into Hyungwon's place as it's the most secretly kept among us to ensure that they're safe until the case finishes. We're on our way to one of the leads in the case. We can meet at Minhuk's after we get all of Jooheon's and Changkyun's stuff in their apartment after our interview."

When the call cut off, Hoseok fell back to the bed, hands on his face as he feels an unsettling emotion in his gut as he tries to absorb the news. He took his phone to do the request and after he sent the last detail, the door of the bedroom slammed open with a wide-eyed Kihyun, hand gripping his phone tightly. "Something happened to Joo and Kyun." He said, in the verge of panicking, anxiety and anguish peaking. 

Hoseok was instantly beside him, pulling him in his arms and pressing the shaking body to his bare chest, letting the strong physique calm the man down. "Don't worry, Hyunwoo-hyung already called. They're both safe and are being protected by the police department. Hyunwoo-hyung and I already talked about how to ensure their safety. Everything's going to be okay, Ki."

Kihyun inhaled the scent of the older, his trembling finally ceasing at the newfound sense of solid ground. The two remained like that for a long while, both of them not comprehending how their little bubble of love and happiness was suddenly shattered in just a blink of an eye.

* * *

**03 | 17 | 20XX; 11:42**

**Unit 0422, Sunny Hills Apartment, Gangseo-gu, Seoul**

After their call with Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, along with the two other members of the investigating team arrived at the address of the missing person Jeon Yerin's fiancé who moved from Dongjak-gu to Gangseo-gu after Jeon Yerin's case was dismissed as suicide. They were granted access to the building after the guard called the owner of the unit, Tak Tae-jin himself and they found themselves standing in front of Unit 0314.

The doors opened to find a middle-aged man, glasses perched on his nose as he greeted them, the four answering back with a bow. They stepped inside the house and were lead to a quaint living room, the owner of the house serving them drinks as they find their places on the upholstered chairs.

"Thank you for giving us your time, Tae-jin-ssi. I'm Senior Inspector Son Hyunwoo and this is my team, Officer Im Jaebeom and Officer Kim Yugyeom. He is also part of our team, Chae Hyungwon." The eldest of the investigating team started, shaking the hand of the man. "We're actually in charge of the Apartment No. 696 case in Dongjak-gu but we had a tip off that your fiancé's case was also related to it so we're hoping you can answer some of our questions."

Tae-jin only managed to nod, watching the youngest of the team get his pad of paper and a pen while Jaebeom is in charge of recording. Hyungwon only sat there quietly, gazing at the inspector in his element. "Can you tell us anything about the time of Jeon Yerin-ssi's disappearance? Is there anything peculiar before that day?"

The middle-aged man sighed. "We had problems that time. She started getting nightmares and became reliant to alcohol. When I asked her what the problem is, she just tells me it's personal. Two days before her disappearance, she admitted she was getting threat letters. You see, she worked for the former Mayor Choi Minseok. Before Mayor Choi died in the car accident, he was related to the 696 fire case. I presume people thought it's unfair that Mayor Choi didn't pay for his misdoings at such an untimely death, they targeted Yerin instead."

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo looked at one another in an understanding of the revelation, the latter telling the youngest in the room to note everything. "Do you think that's a possible reason why Yerin-ssi allegedly committed suicide?"

Tae-jin rubbed his face with his palms in sorrow and misery, taking some time for himself to which the others respected before he exhaled heavily and shook his head. "I don't know, but we have plans the next day. We decided to move out of Dongjak-gu because it's stressing her out and instead move in together in Yongdeungpo-gu. She messaged me before we lost contact that we will meet each other in Hangang, but I waited there and she didn't arrive. I thought she needed time so I left and waited, but her colleagues called me and told me Yerin was absent for two days already and so I panicked. I looked for her everywhere but no one from the list of people I know she knows met with her in that two days. For me, I don't think she committed suicide. Something happened to her. Even most of her belongings from that day was missing."

"Sir, you told us Jeon Yerin-ssi worked for Mayor Choi Minseok. What was her work and the timeline of it?" Hyungwon asked, taking the stillness as an opportunity to voice out his thoughts.

"She was Mayor Choi's secretary. From 2003-2007, she was working for him while simultaneously interning at the Dongjak-gu Elementary School as a kindergarten teacher. She left the work in 2007 and proceeded to become a teacher in the same school she interned. Mayor Choi died in 2012 but she didn't have any contact with her since 2007, as far as I know." Tae-jin explained. 

"Did she meet a Lee Nayeon during her internship?"

The question took everyone by surprise, even Hyunwoo's eyes widened at the sudden query, looking at Hyungwon whose eyes are burning with determination. "How did you know Nayeon-ssi?"

With a sad smile, Hyungwon released a small puff of air through his lips. "I'm an acquaintance of her." Hyunwoo could only reach out to hold Hyungwon's hand inconspicuously, knowing exactly why Hyungwon didn't disclose his true relationship with the deceased teacher.

Tae-jin stood up and excused himself to go to the room to pick up something, returning with a small notebook. "I found this in her belongings. I think this belongs to Lee Nayeon. She is the one who helped Yerin during her internship and inspired her to continue being a teacher. You can have this." He said, handing it to Hyungwon's hand covered with his long sleeves. The younger thanked the man gratefully, putting it in his pocket. "Nayeon was also the one who warned her about her government work. If not for Nayeon, I think Yerin would've gone to much earlier danger. I'm sorry for what happened to her."

The interview continued, more on confirming the details and detailing the timeline than anything else. At one point, Jaebeom and Yugyeom had to excuse themselves because of a certain call for the team that Hyunwoo gave them the permission to attend to, telling them he'll be the one to finish things here as well as the other works they have. When the two left, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon turned back to the middle-aged man.

"Do you have any belongings of Jeon Yerin-ssi from the day she disappeared that you can lend to us?" Hyungwon asked. "It might be helpful for us to find her."

"You're also working on finding her?" Tae-jin exclaimed in shock, eyes shaking at the sudden revelation. "I thought you're all working for 696 only."

Hyunwoo shook his head. "Jeon Yerin's case is not part of our scope but finding her is not only vital for 696, but it's also the right thing to do. We wanted to help and we could run through some thorough investigation from it." The inspector half-lied, helping Hyungwon explain his intentions in the most trustworthy way.

Tae-jin stood up again, opening a small box from the sidelines sitting beside a picture of Jeon Yerin, pulling out a folded handkerchief. "This is one of the items found in Hangang Park along with her shoes. Please take care of it."

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo bowed, the senior inspector taking the piece of cloth off Tae-jin's hands before thanking the middle-aged man and bidding goodbye. Just before the door closed, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo stood in front of the man, a determined expression painted on their faces. "We'll find her, Tae-jin-ssi." Hyunwoo promised, the man finally shedding tears as he takes the hand of the senior inspector and cries, finally feeling that someone cares.

The two men took their time to absorb all the information they got once they entered the safe confines of Hyunwoo's car, the police officer gently caressing the yellow flower embroidery on the handkerchief absentmindedly. Hyungwon's eyes were closed, his arms wrapped around him as he takes a breather from the whirlwind of revelations they just got.

Hyunwoo allowed Hyungwon to stay quiet as they both wait in the parking lot, the younger making a move to take the handkerchief once he felt like his heart stopped thrumming violently in his ribcage. When his fingertips met the fabric of the handkerchief, visions assaulted his brain that he had to flinch so hard and curl on his seat, grabbing his head in agony, eyes tightly closed in pain.

_He feels like he is submerged, water droplets clinging onto his skin. It's so dark, only a few red lights peeking in through small cracks of where he is enclosed, his body curled and unable to stretch or move. He can feel something on his mouth, and his arms and feet are tied together as well. As he opens his eyes, the water went inside where he was, slowly filling in the room of the container he is in, until he can't breathe anymore. The water slowly filled his lungs, his screams dying down until his eyes closed in agony and torment-_

__

Hyungwon gasped, surprising Hyunwoo who was holding his wrist tightly. The younger choked and coughed violently, body leaning forward as tears pricked his eyes at the lack of air supply in his body. He continued gasping, hands looking for anything to grab around until he was pulled to rest on a strong chest, still breathing heavily. The tears that formed at the corner of his eyes poured down his cheeks unconsciously as Hyunwoo cards his finger through his hair, helping the tightness of his chest to ease as he finally takes a big gulping breath of fresh air.

"Are you alright?" The officer asked, the handkerchief now in his denim jacket pocket, his arms still cradling the obviously disgruntled younger. Hyungwon nodded, pushing himself back to the seat and leaning his head onto the crook beside the headrest, allowing his headache to subside as he feels his body calming down from the adrenaline rush, exhaustion replacing it.

Hyunwoo checked the younger's condition one more time before he decided to start driving out of the parking lot, giving Hyungwon his own space and time to rest and feel better from what happened to him. Despite his confusion at the reaction of the younger, Hyunwoo didn't ask anything after, opting to just let Hyungwon take the initiative of telling him instead if he was willing to. He doesn't want to push the man to explain it though it pains him to see him suffer like that and with him not knowing anything to do to help.

"Changkyun and I get visions." Hyungwon started, surprising Hyunwoo after the long silence they had. "I know you know about Changkyun's. It may look similar but we have differences, that's why I had to ask Changkyun's help for this and that's the reason why I borrowed a piece of item from the victim. I don't like this ability at all but I tried to check if there's any lead I can see. I'm sorry hyung, I can't see many details to help us." Hyungwon added, eyes closed and fingers massaging his forehead. 

Hyunwoo shook his head, taking out a plastic bag from his own carrier and handing it to Hyungwon who was shocked to find multiple sweet snacks and OTC medicines in it. "I thought this could help so I bought stuff. I'll carry this whenever I'm with you just in case, so you would feel a little bit better after those episodes. I'm sorry you have to experience them, Hyungwon-ah." Hyunwoo's gentle voice uttered as a small smile graces Hyungwon's lips, taking out a pill and water bottle from the plastic bag which he immediately placed back in Hyunwoo's messenger bag, his heart pounding in his chest at the sweet gesture and notion the older possessed.

After thanking the older and ingesting the pill, Hyungwon rested his head on the window, watching the cityscape past by his eyes. "How are yours and Kyun's abilities differ?" The officer asked, genuinely confused.

"Changkyun's and I's abilities can only see dead people-related visions. We often see how they died or anything significant in their story, sometimes things that these spirits want us to see. However, Changkyun's visions often allow him to see the scenario from an outside perspective. Just like the way he saw the vision of the child that died in 696, he saw the place almost completely." Hyungwon elaborated, fiddling with the seatbelts to ease his worries. "For me, I see it in the perspective of the victim. I feel what they feel when they were dying, or what they currently feel in the scenario they want me to see. I see what they can see during that time."

Hyunwoo's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean-"

Hyungwon nodded sadly. "I felt what Jeon Yerin felt when she was dying. She was enclosed in a tight space, her hands and feet were tied. There's something covering her mouth, then there's water, a lot of water, then I- she drowned."

"Han River?"

"Possibly."

* * *

**03 | 17 | 20XX; 20:04**

**Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Jooheon and Changkyun stepped into the place, their eyes wandering around the simple apartment, not heavily decorated with minimal, neutral colors and spacious enough for a person living alone. There are clocks hanging by the wall, the cushions looking soft, and greeneries highlighted as a pop of color. Overall, it's a pleasant place for the two if they say so themselves.

"Feel at home," Hyungwon said to them with a smile as he shimmies his flannel off his body. Changkyun sat down on the white sofa, eyes still looking around at the bare apartment whilst Jooheon pulls the remaining boxes by the door deeper into the apartment. "The guest bedroom is in the right and the other room across it is mine but you can take it." The eldest said. 

Changkyun and Jooheon immediately turned their heads to argue. "Hyung." The maknae whined with a pout. "We can't take your room. We can sleep together in one room just fine." He said to which the blue-haired man agreed fervently.

Hyungwon chuckled as he takes a pitcher of water from the fridge, setting on the counter three glasses and filling them up to offer to them. "I barely sleep so it's okay. I usually stay on the couch anyway." He explained.

True to his words, as soon as Changkyun opened the door of Hyungwon's room, the bed was fixed, almost as if no one had slept on it for a long period of time. It was very tidy and all that could be found as a sign of life was Hyungwon's clothes in the hamper and the slightly opened door closet from which the older picked a long-sleeved shirt. "Are you sure hyung? We can just really stay in the guest bedroom. It's big enough for both us." He asked with a frown. Hyungwon only patted the maknae's head, helping him with his bags before leaving the two to fix the few items they got unscathed from their previous apartment.

Once done, the two found Hyungwon on the sofa with his arms thrown over his eyes. They heard from Hyunwoo what occurred during their investigation so they just decided to let the man get some rest although it's clear that he was not asleep, the television turned on but set at a low volume.

The two walked towards the kitchen, accepting the glass of water the older man has previously gotten out for them. As they were taking a sip of the chilled liquid, Jooheon's eyes wandered in the desolate kitchen, finding it odd that there's no stove and instead there's only a small built-in induction cooker that was covered by a thick sheet.

"Do you want to buy takeout?" Hyungwon's voice filtered in the room, surprising both of them. The older noticed where their eyes were trained beforehand to which he only responded with a soft giggle, albeit a bit sad and forced. "Do you want to cook? That's an induction cooker that I rarely use. It works fine tho." He uttered with a smile on his face. 

"Oh." Jooheon said after a beat of silence, finally realizing why and almost hitting himself in the head for his idiocy. "You don't like fire. I forgot I'm sorry." The blue-haired man said earning a nudge from Changkyun. "Well, that's one way to say it." Hyungwon said with a chuckle. "I can't cook for the life of me too unless it's just fried stuff."

The comment made the atmosphere and mood lighten up, the two youngest offering their cooking skills and pushing the tall man out of the way and into the kitchen counter where he decided to sit down and watch the dynamics of the two as they searched his kitchen for ingredients. Retrieving eggs, seasonings, instant rice, and gochujang (red chili paste) from Hyungwon's pantry and fridge, they decided for a gochujang egg fried rice with kimchi as a side since they're not that hungry anyway.

Once done, the three sat around the cleared table in front of the television set, the TV showing a Korean drama as they eat their way through the bowl of fried rice, the two urging Hyungwon to eat more. They drank soda from Hyungwon's fridge after and they all stayed in the living room once they finished cleaning up.

"How was the investigation, Hyungwon-hyung?" Changkyun asked after the three of them freshen-up, the youngest allowing the blue-haired dimpled-man towel his hair dry as Hyungwon wraps himself with his blanket, hair not damp anymore. "It's okay. We got a few leads but we still need to find more details to know exactly where to look for Yerin-ssi."

Jooheon lied on Hyungwon's legs, the maknae placing his back on the edge of the sofa where the two were currently curled on. "Hyunwoo-hyung said you need my help?" Changkyun inquired, sounding more like a statement than a question. "We borrowed a piece of item from when Yerin-ssi disappeared but we can let you see it tomorrow, Kyun-ah. You two have been through a lot in a span of two weeks."

The three talked about what happened in the investigation, the eldest in the room admitting to them the extent of his visions as compared to the maknae's abilities. To say the least, the two were shocked to hear how Hyungwon's abilities work that they immediately went to comfort Hyungwon, coddling him like he was the maknae in the scene.

"Do you know when you got your abilities?" Hyungwon asked after a little while, their positions already changed with Hyungwon resting his head on Jooheon's lap as the blue-haired man caresses his hair whilst Changkyun snuggle on Jooheon's other side, fully contented on leaning on his shoulders. "Did you have them when you were born?" The eldest asked, genuinely curious.

Jooheon shook his head, fingers still busy doing the simple ministrations. "I got mine when I was thirteen, but I realized what it was when I met the others. I think I acquired it when I fell off a tree." He said, eyes looking up, trying to remember the complete correct information. "My little sister, Minji, was always in the hospital because she was sick. I sneaked out one time and tried to climb a tree to go to Minji's room in the hospital one night, and I fell off that tree. Ever since then, there are weird sensations on my wrist, especially when I stayed in the hospital. The doctors don't know what I was feeling so I just learned how to endure it."

"I can see spirits when I was young. My parents thought I was just making up friends because my brother doesn't like me." Changkyun said, a sad smile palpable on his face which prompted Hyungwon to reach his hand towards the maknae. "Superstitions are rare in America and to top it all off, my Dad was a scientist so it's weird to believe in all of these. When I was eight, my brother left me in an abandoned house, telling me to wait there, but he never returned. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. The doctors said I was dehydrated and my blood sugar was very low. Turns out I passed out and was missing for two days. The police found me after my brother pretended to find me. In turn, I pretended I had amnesia. 

To this day, I haven't told anyone what actually happened that day. That day as well, I started seeing visions when I get in touch of dead people or spirits, making me freeze or cry. They thought it was due to the accident that I developed some weird illness." He explained, chuckling at the story and avoiding the concerned gaze of everyone. 

The silence impregnated, the three sharing comfort through the stillness of the whole scene. No one cried, their memories too far off to be even considered something to pour their feelings out for. Instead, they found relief, finally having someone to listen to their worries that most people probably wouldn't believe. "What about you, hyung?" Jooheon asked, meeting the doe eyes of the model.

"I had them when I was born." Hyungwon said, an unreadable expression gracing his face. "Well, most of them."

* * *

**03 | 17 | 20XX; 21:53**

**Unit 0314, Oakwood Loft, Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Hyunwoo rested his body on the couch, fully molding in the comfortable cushions as Hoseok watches him in fascination, sipping his cup of chamomile tea. "You look like you're ready to marry yourself and become one with the sofa, Hyunwoo-hyung." 

"I'm so exhausted Hoseok-ah. Let me live." Hyunwoo complained, his words coming out garbled as he sinks in even more on the couch. Kihyun entered the living room to find the scene unfolding, unable to stop an amused laugh to come out of his lips. Minhyuk stumbled in as well, resulting in a full-blown laughing session for the four before it all died down to them occupying spaces around Minhyuk and Kihyun's living room.

When the mood became serene and peaceful, the police inspector started briefing the four on what occurred that they could've potentially missed. From Jooheon's and Changkyun's unfortunate event in their apartment last night to Hyungwon's ability and vision that the younger permitted him to disclose, the atmosphere became heavier, their minds running with millions of thoughts and worries on what they stepped into.

"I already deleted vital info from everyone's papers except yours, Hyunwoo-hyung, Hyungwon's, and Jooheon's." Hoseok said, earning a grateful smile from the inspector as well as the other two owners of the place. "What now?" Minhyuk asked, placing his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"We need to find Jeon Yerin's body, then we get into the Yongdeungpo-gu General Hospital Fire. With the pieces of evidence we can gather from there, our last piece is to face 696." Hyunwoo explained, adding some details about Hyungwon's theory and his explanation on why it's important to find the body. The three just nodded in understanding. 

From beside Hoseok, Kihyun sighed. "Instead of going with Changkyun in the potential site where we can find Jeon Yerin, maybe I can go there instead? My ability might be helpful along with Min." He offered. Hoseok looked like he was about to protest but one look from Kihyun was all it took for the CEO to go back to his original position in defeat. 

Hyunwoo nodded. "We just have to wait for Changkyun's signal then we'll go there together. The two maknaes will stay with you, Hoseok-ah. You're the only one that nobody knows is a part of MX and haven't been to 696 so it's a high chance they don't think of you as involved in all of this." 

From the sidelines, Minhyuk released a heavy chuckle, looking at the ceiling in pain. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He murmured.

* * *

**03 | 20 | 20XX; 08:12**

**Jamwon-dong Reservoir, Seocho-gu, Seoul**

Yesterday, Changkyun finally had the courage to test his ability for the Jeon Yerin case. Kihyun and Hyunwoo visited Hyungwon's loft to bring the handkerchief for Changkyun to see, and they were given much information that they actually expected.

_Changkyun stood on solid ground, a small reservoir where Han River's water flow continuously in streams can be seen in front of him. There are small aquatic plants littered in the place, covering most of the shoreline of the water source. In Changkyun's far view, he saw hair, long black strands, floating and following the movements of the water. He tried to reach out, but the image stilled, and he can only see a maroon-colored item, before-_

He was pulled out from his vision, gasping violently and hands gripping and pulling his hair tightly. Jooheon and Kihyun were worried about him writhing in pain that they had to pull him out of his reverie. With Changkyun's tip-off, they finally had some leads on where Yerin's body could possibly be.

Today, Hyunwoo arrived in Hyungwon's loft to fetch him, the maknaes already gone and were taken by Wonho through his secretary. Kihyun and Minhyuk were in another car, tailing them along with Hyunwoo's other team members, this time the Chinese man and Japanese younger together with him.

They arrived in Jamwon-dong Reservoir, the most possible place where the corpse could've been brought by the river current according to their research. Yuto and Jackson already went to ask people around, leaving Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk to scour the perimeter of the reservoir for clues.

"For lost souls, they are usually purple-colored, a mixture of a serene and violent spirits' colors," Hyungwon explained to Minhyuk prior to their investigation. He told the older that his skills were subpar compared to Minhyuk, that he can only see the extremities and not the full spectrum hence he needed Minhyuk's abilities for this matter. Soon, Kihyun and Minhyuk took off their stabilizers to finally utilize their abilities, the desire for justice weighing heavier than their fear of the suffering their skills have cost them.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon walked side by side, looking through the places where there is an abundance of water plants, the senior inspector face-timing the maknae who was currently working in WHSoftware. "Maybe what I saw was a different timeline, hyung. Maybe there are no plants to where she could be right now." Changkyun voiced out a possibility.

As they go around the place, Hyungwon noticed a dark figure in his peripheral vision, a silhouette of a slightly tall figure peeking behind a nearby building that eventually disappeared when Hyungwon's eyes turned to his direction. Hyungwon thought it was just another spirit playing games so he just dismissed the possibility, however, a heavy feeling settled in his guts as they continue their search, the sensation of being watched not lost in him.

"Hyungwon-ah!" Minhyuk screamed, making the two taller men look to where the other two ESPs are. "I found her." The silver-haired man uttered, mouth gaping in disbelief and hand clasping Kihyun's tightly as the younger had his eyes closed from the assault of voices. As Hyungwon looks at the distorted figure Minhyuk was pointing, not really deciphering what he is seeing, a black flowy material caught his eye, floating at the edge of the reservoir to where the distorted figure of an apparition was hovering.

Hyungwon slowly took his steps away from the group, eyes avoiding meeting the apparition's pallid face and dead-looking ones. For a lost soul, they are harder to identify based on looks as they usually look more macabre and not like their original form. "Hyunwoo-hyung," Hyungwon called out, crouching down as a maroon suitcase finally comes into view, the flowy black material he eventually identified as hair. "I think we found her."

Before Hyunwoo and the other two could even step and stand next to Hyungwon, the youngest in the group reached out for the suitcase, the hair and suitcase touching his fingertips along with the cold water, only to be violently forced to his knees, eyes closing tightly in pain as myriads of sensations travel through his veins.

_Hyungwon felt woozy, surprised to see the view of the cityscape reflected by the Han River upon opening his eyes. He was sitting in the familiar steps of Hangang Park, a half-filled bottle of soju in his hands with another bottle already empty beside him. He looked around, feeling like he was being watched, until he felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose from behind, making him faint into a dark abyss, his struggles futile and his body turning limp._

_When he came into, he can hear voices. He tried to move his body, but he soon realized his feet and hands were bound together tightly by a rope. A duct tape was placed on his mouth, leaving him defenseless and unable to do anything but watch in terror. He can feel tears prickling his eyes as he attempts to wriggle out from his binds._

_Soon, footsteps echoed in the place. He saw a man walk towards him carrying a knife, a suitcase in tow. The man grabbed his hair painfully, and there he saw an unfamiliar, sinister face staring back at him, an evil smile gracing his lips as he guides the knife right at his chin. "I'm sorry Jeon Yerin-ssi, it's their order. It's very unfortunate that you had to be under Choi Minseok. If you just stayed quiet and let the whole 696 case die with Minseok-ssi, then maybe you could've continued that dream wedding of yours with your fiancé. Why did you have to talk to those police officers about what Minseok-ssi knew about the case? You just made yourself a target._

_Don't worry, Yerin-ssi, this is less painful than what Minseok-ssi experienced when he flew off that bridge from his car. He is so stupid to not check his brakes, isn't he? Well, Yerin-ssi, it's time to go. Bye bye."_

_The man kicked him in his guts, making him black out once more. When he came into, water droplets were already clinging into his skin. Red lights of the district peeking through the cracks of the zipper of the suitcase he was in. He can feel the air depleting, his lungs slowly losing air as he started getting more submerged in water. Hyungwon tried to cry for help, but he can't move nor scream, the water soon filling not only the suitcase but his lungs as well, his screams dying down as his eyes close once more for the fourth time, this time into an eternal sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yah! Luna here! Sorry for the late update. Also, I'm sorry to inform but SLe's updates will be more difficult to plan because my sem already started this very day T^T as much as I love writing this story I had to focus on my studies (or else I'll get whooped in the ass ajhshajak) I hope you'll all understand that the updates will be far more in between depending on my schedule and activities T^T sorryyy.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are feeling okay. Kpop is a bit stressful with all the issues going on and I'm sad that some issues are still not resolved yet. not to mention the whole sp*tify and kak*o m thing that really made me almost cry today. I love music and it stresses me that my usual source of happiness was taken away from me and I just can't imagine the pain for some artists that their works were suddenly compromised. I hope this gets settled soon and they bring back the kpop songs that were lost [I need my daily dose of The Connect: Dejavu album T^T]
> 
> Always remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant! Thank you for giving SLe a bit of your time! Scream at me at the comments I love hearing your kind thoughts and excitement (and sorry if this chapter is a bit boring or rushed, we had to make the plot keep moving at some point huhu). Thank you everyone and I hope you're all staying safe!
> 
> PS: i miss Kiki T^T


	10. [STRAWBERRY LEMONADE DETAILS RECAP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is not an update but rather a simple guide in case you're all lost with all the details (because I sure am) HAHAHA. This chapter will be updated in case there are new details added. Once again, thank you for giving SLe a chance!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Parts marked by [***] means these details appeared after Chapter 9 and may contain spoilers. Proceed with caution

**NOTE: Please remember that SLe is a fictional story and any depiction of real life events, places, etc. are done for the purpose of the story and didn't mean to portray anything in real life. Thank you!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Parts marked by [***] means these details appeared after Chapter 9 and may contain spoilers. Proceed with caution**

**STRAWBERRY LEMONADE**

**MAPS**

I. PARTIAL MAP OF SOUTH KOREA

_This map shows the partial map of South Korea that contains the overview of some of the important settings in Strawberry Lemonade. SLe mainly plays in Seoul, with some places included in the pool outside of it that relates to the Canon universe._

II. MAP OF SEOUL

_This image shows the places in Seoul where some of SLe's important settings take place._

III. MAP OF DONGJAK-GU

_Dongjak-gu plays a vital role in the whole story as it is the main setting of SLe where most of the action takes place and where most of the characters reside along with the beloved Monbebe Bakery and Cafe_

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

I. CHAE HYUNGWON

_Ability: Unspecified_

II. SON HYUNWOO

_Occupation: Police Senior Inspector_

III. YOO KIHYUN

 _Ability:_ _hearing_

_Explanation: Can hear voices of spirits - he uses a stabilizer (in-ear like device) that filters the other realm from reality_

IV. IM CHANGKYUN

_Ability: sight and visions_

_Explanation: Can see apparitions albeit a bit distorted; can see visions but only by dead people and in an outsider's perspective_

V. LEE JOOHEON

_Ability: touch_

_Explanation: Can feel spirits through a certain body part and can read their nature based on the sensation_

VI. LEE MINHYUK

_Ability: Aura reader_

_Explanation: Spirits exhibit different colors of auras depending on their nature (i.e. calm spirits exudes blue aura)_

*******

VII. LEE HOSEOK

_Occupation: CEO and Owner of WHSoftware Inc., Owner of Monbebe Bakery and Cafe, MX's official Benefactor_

[to be added once revealed in the actual story]

**CASE FILES**

I. APARTMENT 696 FIRE AND MULTIPLE HOMICIDE CASE

_Location: XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu_

_Year: 2005_

II. JEON YERIN MISSING PERSON CASE

 _Location:_ _Yeouido Hangang Park, Yongdeungpo-gu_

_Year: 2013_

III. LEE AHN CASE PROFILE AND AUTOPSY REPORT

_Miscellaneous File_

IV. FORMER MAYOR CHOI MINSEOK CAR ACCIDENT CASE

_Status: mentioned in the story_

_Year: 2013_

_Case File: UNAVAILABLE_

V. YONGDEUNGPO-GU GENERAL HOSPITAL FIRE CASE

_Status: briefly mentioned_

_Year: not yet disclosed_

_Case File: UNAVAILABLE_

VI. APARTMENT 698 MULTIPLE SHOOTING INCIDENT

_Status: Unsolved_

_Year: 20XX_

_Case File: UNAVAILABLE_

**ADDRESS MARKERS**

I. SON HYUNWOO'S APARTMENT

_XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul_

_별 로프트, Apartment 1116_

II. MONBEBE BAKERY AND CAFE

_Monbebe Bakery and Cafe, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul_

III. WHSoftware, INC

_WHSoftware Inc., Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul_

IV. LOVE SYNONYM CAFE

_WHSoftware Inc., Love Synonym Cafe, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul_

V. APARTMENT NO. 696:

_Apartment No. 696, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul_

VI. CHAE HYUNGWON'S ADDRESS

Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul

VII. HANGANG PARK

_Yeouido Hangang Park, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul_

VIII. LEE MINHYUK + YOO KIHYUN'S ADDRESS

_Unit 0314, Oakwood Loft, Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul_

IX. LEE HOSEOK'S (WONHO) ADDRESS

_Unit 2201, Summit Penthouse, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul_

X. HYUNWOO'S POLICE BRANCH

_Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch_

XI.GOVERNMENT OFFICE

_Dongjak-gu Government Office_

XII. COMPUTER SCIENCE LIBRARY

_Dongjak-Gu Institute of Computer Science Library_

XIII. LEE JOOHEON + IM CHANGKYUN'S [Former] ADDRESS

_Unit 0811, Apartment No. 698, XXXX-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul_

XIV: DONGJAK-GU GENERAL HOSPITAL

_Dongjak-gu General Hospital, Sangdo-sam-dong, Dongjak-gu_

XV: GOYANG MEMORIAL PARK

_Goyang, South Korea_

*******

XVI. HIGHLINE MEDICAL CENTER

_Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul_

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

I. DONGJAK-GU POLICE AGENCY, MAIN BRANCH OFFICERS

_Son Hyunwoo's Team_

A. Senior Police Officers (to Inspector)

Yang Hongseok

B. Police Officers

Jung Wooseok

Adachi Yuto

_Park Jinyoung's Team_

A. Senior Inspector

Park Jinyoung

B. Senior Police Officers to Inspectors

Im Jaebeom

Wang Jackson

C. Police Officers

Kunpimook Buwakhul (Bambam)

Kim Yugyeom

_Deputy Chief_

Kang Ji-hoo

II. WHSOFTWARE, INC.

_Wonho's secretary_

Kang Hyunggu (KINO)

*******

_Wonho's Private Investigators_

Yeo Changgu

Yan An

Jo Jinho

III. DONGJAK-GU GOVERNMENT OFFICE

_Governor (Former Mayor)_

Park Nam-joo

_Mayor (Former Deputy Chief)_

Kim Hyunggu

IV. OTHERS

_Yoo Kihyun's Brother_

Yoo Jaehyun

_Lee Jooheon's Siblings_

Attorney Lee Hoetaek

Lee Minji

*******

_Suspect_

Han

*******

V. DECEASED

Jeon Yerin

Mayor Choi Minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM GOD DAMN, LOSE, WANTED, and all MonX + Wonho content <3
> 
> In case you guys need me to elaborate some things here just scream at me the comments! Thank you once again and I love you all <3


	11. The World is Starting to Turn, But I Don't Know which Way it Chose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe we're at Chapter 10 already?!

**03 | 20 | 20XX; 08:53**

**Jamwon-dong Reservoir, Seocho-gu, Seoul**

_The water clinging onto his skin felt so real. He seems to be submerged in water in reality, and he can't deny the fact that maybe he is as air leaves his body, slowly suffocating him and forcing his eyes to close. He can see his reflection through what seems to be water - maybe he really is drowning._

_Suddenly, fingertips grabbed his cheeks, softly touching his face. His reflection leaves his eyes and instead, a lady's face, looking more serene than the usual looks of spirit, stood (or maybe floated too) right in front of him. The lady looks familiar, but Hyungwon is too out of it to remember her._

_"Help me." He hears her speak, too clear for someone who is submerged in water like him. Maybe he is not in the water anymore, maybe he is far too gone. "Help me. I need your help. I need someone to hear the truth."_

_As Hyungwon's eyes lose focus, not being able to gaze at the dead ones facing him, he started to close them, feeling more and more breathless. Before he could even try to answer, he was abruptly pulled from wherever he is, the water clinging to him suddenly feeling heavy. Then, he gasped- so hard- feeling like he was strangled for hours. He coughed violently, expelling water as he feels strong arms help him out. Everything suddenly feels painful, foggy, and confused seems an understatement._

_What just happened?_

\----

Hyunwoo can only watch as the youngest suddenly doubled in pain, grabbing and pulling his hair as he was assaulted again with unwelcomed visions. What shocked them, however, was when Hyungwon suddenly disappeared in their view and water splashed violently like someone fell in - then they realized what happened.

Kihyun's and Minhyuk's screams resounded in the air but Hyunwoo was too alarmed to even process it as he runs and removes his jacket and shirt, immediately jumping in the water to grab the sinking younger. When he finally had Hyungwon in his arms, he swam through the cold reservoir, wading through water and thanking the heavens above that he was a former swimming athlete in school.

The two rose from the surface, earning sighs of relief from Kihyun and Minhyuk who both rounded near the shore to reach out for them. Hyunwoo handed them Hyungwon's unresponsive body as the eldest pushed his dripping wet self from the body of water. All of them helped Hyungwon as soon as he started coughing forcefully, his eyes shut as he keeps on expelling water he inhaled from suddenly submerging in the reservoir. Hyunwoo held him tightly, letting him gag and lean towards the ground before he collapsed.

Minhyuk handed the two Hyunwoo's discarded jacket, to which the eldest opted to wrap around the damp body of the youngest in their group who is now shivering vigorously. Hyungwon's weak limbs clung onto Hyunwoo's shoulder, his voice coming out shaky and breathy as he whispers. "I-I need to talk to her." He gasped, eyes opening fractionally to meet Hyunwoo's concerned ones.

"You have to rest Hyungwon-ah." It was Minhyuk who answered, holding the jacket on Hyungwon's body with a worried expression on his face. "S-she needs us, hyung." Hyungwon tried but the others shook their head, patting Hyungwon's head in assurance. "Min and I will do it, Hyungwon-ah. You need to rest." Kihyun said, squeezing Hyungwon's arms, the younger closing his eyes once more in defeat.

Hyunwoo lifted Hyungwon's body from the ground, placing his arms from behind Hyungwon's knees and back. "I'll bring him to the car. Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be okay, Nu-hyung. We'll just talk to her. Her spirit is now bluer so it's a good sign." Minhyuk assured. "Okay, be careful." The eldest said before both groups parted ways. 

As Hyunwoo trudges towards his car, Hyungwon's shivering making him worry, Jackson and Yuto emerged from their questioning task, looking concerned to find the two drenched figures. "What happened hyung? Are you both okay? Is he okay?" Jackson fired multiple questions as Yuto runs beside him with an expression similar to the Chinese man with a hint of uncertainty.

Hyunwoo nodded. "We're okay, just a little mishap. Yuto-ah, call Seocho-gu's police, we need their help to retrieve the body. Jackson-ah, go to the reservoir and lockdown the place as well as contact the people in charge of this. I also want you to make sure that no media personnel hears about this until we get the body out."

Yuto and Jackson looked at each other, both puzzled at what the man was pertaining to. "We found the body of Jeon Yerin." Hyunwoo helpfully added, making the eyes of the two widen in shock. They soon went to do their jobs, the Chinese man running towards the place to see what Hyunwoo said with his own eyes, gasping at the sight of the maroon suitcase.

Hyunwoo continued with his journey towards his car, easing Hyungwon's body to the passenger seat, relieved that the younger is not trembling badly as compared to before and already looking more conscious than he was minutes ago. "Hyung." Hyungwon said, his voice, however, still sounding weak. 

The police officer hummed in response, going through his small organizer container at the back of his car to get the reserved blankets and spare shirts. "You can change your shirt Hyungwon-ah, and just remove your wet pants here so you will not catch a cold. Use the blanket to cover yourself so you can sleep." Hyunwoo uttered, handing the younger the shirt and blankets. Hyungwon giggled in response. "Okay. Don't look." He said with a playful grin as Hyunwoo blushes subtly, closing the door leaving just a small gap as he turns his back from it.

Hyungwon found the actions of the older cute, looking at the tanned back outlined with defined muscles for a bit before he started shimmying out of his soaked clothes, putting in the large white shirt with a design of a bulldog with sunglasses on, realizing that the shirt covered half of his thighs clad with damp boxers too. He can only sigh in defeat for that one as he removes the pants as well before wrapping himself with the blankets, exhaling in relief at the newfound warmth. "I'm amused at the design of your shirts hyung." Hyungwon commented, tapping Hyunwoo's back. 

The older could only laugh in embarrassment, taking the wet clothes from the younger to place them in the trunk as he gets another piece of clothing for himself, wiping the moisture off his body away from the younger's view, and putting on the spare grey hoodie. Hyunwoo moved back to the front of the car, giving Hyungwon his denim jacket and urging him to wear it. "You can sleep, I'll ask Yuto to guard this perimeter. It would also be better for you to be out of scope in case the media gets a whiff of this." The senior inspector said, gently caressing the sleepy man's locks.

Hyungwon nodded in understanding, reveling at the comfort as he closes his eyes, enjoying the attention he is getting from Hyunwoo. "Ki and Min will also come here once they're done speaking with the lady. You don't have to worry a lot, Won. You have us now." The older added, a soft smile gracing his features. "Thank you hyung." Hyungwon murmured sleepily.

Hyunwoo looked at the young man once more who seems to be near asleep already, finding the beautiful features cute that he can't resist pressing his lips on the wet locks. He fixed the blankets and jacket around the younger before pinning the door slightly ajar and calling the youngest who returned with Seocho-gu police officers to tell him to guard the area.

The place is now littered with police cars as Hyunwoo walks back to the reservoir, feeling the damp shoes and pants clinging onto his legs uncomfortably but it's futile to dwell about them, so he just avoided thinking about them. They enlisted the help of a crane with nets to grab the suitcase from the reservoir, Jackson and him watching as the body slowly gets lifted away from the cold waters and now into solid ground. 

When the maroon suitcase touched the paved shore, Hyunwoo released the breath he was unconsciously holding, disbelief palpable in his features as he realized that after eight years, the body is now out of the desolate place. He saw Jackson cover his nose and mouth as the smell of a decaying body wafted in the air. To add more to the experience, the damp hair peeking through the zippers of the suitcase gave off horror movie vibes much to their chagrin.

Hyunwoo walked towards the retrieved suitcase, Jackson tagging along behind him as the younger hands him a pair of nitrile gloves. Without any hesitation, Hyunwoo grabbed the zipper with gloved hands, pulling it to reveal the decomposed body, the pungent smell more assaulting as everyone gasps at the dead body inside, already unrecognizable with bones peeking out and only few flesh clinging. Her hands and feet were bound together and a mossy duct tape can be seen where the face could've been. Hyunwoo sighed, closing the case once more and removing his gloves as he tries to get some fresher air, eyes shut from impending emotions that he needs to quell.

"Jacks, tell everyone that no one will release any statements yet. I'll speak to the media later once there are details we can definitively say." Hyunwoo said as he walks back, watching media personnel crowding the area. He saw Kihyun and Minhyuk in a more hidden area, relieved that both are not catching any attention of prying eyes. "I'll tell Yuto to contact Shinwon. We'll be bringing the body there. I want the tests to run under our own custody." He added to which the younger nodded.

The senior inspector looked back at the suitcase in pain, still in disbelief to see such an unfortunate sight. His mind wondered why people fear the spirits of the dead when living human beings are more terrifying and more capable of doing more sinister things to their fellow human beings.

**~**

Kihyun followed the older towards a place farther than the crime scene. Minhyuk planted his foot just meters away from the police tapes, eyes gazing intensely at a patch of grass meeting the paved pathway. "Is she here?" The younger asked. 

Before Minhyuk could even respond, a voice answered instead, sounding nearer than Kihyun anticipated. " _I'm here._ " A female uttered, the enunciation sounding different than a normal human voice, almost as if they're inside an enclosed chamber. _"Who are you?"_ The lady inquired.

"I'm Kihyun, and this is Minhyuk." Kihyun kindly introduced themselves, eyes closed as both bowed before the older moved to cover the younger from anyone's view. "We're here to help you. Hyungwon, the man who you met a while ago, told us you wanted to speak with him." He explained.

_"I'm Jeon Yerin. Thank you for finding me."_ The spirit said, tone unreadable but gratefulness not left unnoticed. _"Your friend is gifted. He is a perfect vessel, someone desired by spirits like me. You have to take care of him and protect him. People will try to use him."_ She added making the two shudder in realization.

Silence filled the air, the wind blowing as the temperature drops. _"I've been in that cold water for 8 years. It's painful. I lost all hope to the point that I started losing memories of myself. To be a wandering spirit seeking justice is agonizing. Humans are horrifying, they'll do anything to be above everyone else."_

"What happened to you, Yerin-ssi? How did it come to this?"

_"Your friend knows what happened to me. I was kidnapped, thrown into this cursed place to die and rot, all because of me knowing about their wretched works." The voice started to sound more fuming. Kihyun felt Minhyuk's hand wrap around his wrist, the older's eyes widening at the myriads of color the aura of the spirit was showing. He pulled Kihyun back a bit, looking at the spirit pleadingly and both of them waited until it turned to the indigo color she was portraying before. "They did more than you could ever imagine. They killed a lot of people. If you get in their way, they'll do anything to get rid of you. Mayor Choi Minseok, the police officers of Dongjak-gu- everyone can be gone in a blink of an eye because of their meddling for their desire for justice. XXXX-dong, and the whole Dongjak-gu, is filled with hideous, horrible beasts. They want to threaten everyone to rebuild Dongjak-gu for their own benefit. They'll do that for money more than people. They'll destroy everything to build an empire of greed._

_I'm just collateral damage for their big plans. They have more vile plans in store, and they will not stop until they have all people of Dongjak-gu under their own revolting strings. Apartment No. 696 is just a start. Everything started with 696."_

* * *

**03 | 20 | 20XX; 16:33**

**WHSoftware Inc., Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hyungwon sat on the soft cushions, sinking in with a cup of hot tea that he takes a sip slowly every now and then. Six other people are scattered in the same room, occupying the different sitting areas in the spacious place. Kihyun was across him, eyes closed and leaning on Hoseok's broad shoulders, the pair of rings catching Hyungwon's eyes but he was too scared to ask, feeling like he was intruding.

Hyunwoo was beside him, already changed into a different set of pants like him, the sweatpants a comfortable change from the damp clothing they had this morning. A big blanket was wrapped around them, covering their shoulders and shielding them from the slightly cold temperature. Minhyuk was sprawled next to Hyunwoo on the couch, busy with his phone.

Jooheon and Changkyun are both on the floor, leaning on two separate bean bags settled next to Hyungwon's and Kihyun's feet, the two of them busy drinking their own beverages as they try to brave the impregnating silence (with the maknae stealing glances towards him, but more on the bulldog shirt than him exactly). The silence was there ever since the seven of them gathered in Hoseok's company spare lounge, that even Kino who went in to serve drinks immediately left because of the intimidating atmosphere.

"So?" Hoseok finally said, shattering the silence and making the smaller lad in his arms open his eyes. "Anything you can tell me?" He added, gaze directed towards the three across him more than the others.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo looked at each other with Minhyuk just chuckling in the background, before the eldest sighed and places his Ipad on the coffee table settled between them. "A lot happened Hoseok-ah. It's all over the news." Hyunwoo uttered, which is true. Everywhere, the line Missing kindergarten teacher, Jeon Yerin, finally found after 8 years; Body found in Jamwon-dong Reservoir, Seocho-gu was plastered for people to see, as Hyunwoo's team finally disclosed that it is really the missing Jeon Yerin after the confirmation of the forensic expert they enlisted the help of.

"Yerin-ssi also talked to us." Kihyun admitted, moving away from the strong chest and opting to lean back more on the couch. "She told us the relation of Dongjak-gu's government officials in the cases Hyungwon identified. It's a lot, but we can't do anything with it."

"It's a start." Hyunwoo said with conviction. "Although we only mostly have circumstantial pieces of evidence, it's a start to make way for more physical evidence. We now know the related cases that we can dive in to find more clues. I asked my team to look for Mayor Choi's car accident once again. With Jeon Yerin's case being proven as not a suicide, we can finally say definitively that a foul play happened, and that there is a suspect."

Jooheon raised his gaze from his laptop, looking at the eldest with a conflicted expression. "They'll attack Hoetaek-hyung." He said, earning shocked guises from everyone in the room, except for Hyungwon who doesn't know who they are referring to. "They'll accuse hyung of lying or covering up for the case."

Minhyuk moved towards the blue-haired to engulf him a comforting hug, the older caressing his hair sincerely. "I'm in contact with Hoetaek, Honey-ah." Hyunwoo professed, a genuine look painted on his features. "I've been in contact with him ever since we found out that Jeon Yerin's case is related to 696. We're still negotiating but he knows the dangers he stepped into when he did that, and he is ready to pay for it. We're just figuring out how to reveal everything without compromising your lives, especially with what happened to you and Kyun last time."

Tears slowly fell in Jooheon's eyes, his sobs filling the air as the others earnestly cared for him through their own manners. "Don't worry, I have him under my team's wing. He is being protected." Hyunwoo said with a small smile. They let the man cry his heart out at the revelation, no one daring to speak in order to give him space and time.

Once they settled back to the original atmosphere, something came into Hyungwon's mind prompting him to place his cup and clear his throat to catch their attention. "I think I can describe the suspect." The model confessed, glowering at the ground as he fiddles with his scars on his wrist. He felt a tentative hand touch his back, rubbing it slightly like it was telling him to take his time in telling his notion.

"I saw his face, but he said that he was only tasked to kidnap Yerin-ssi. He said that Mayor Choi should've checked his brakes. He was paid to do it." He elaborated, wrapping his fingers around his wrist as he felt the sensation of being bound returning to him at full force, his heart heavily thumping in his ribcage as the drowning feeling caught up to him as well. Only the hand rubbing circles on his back grounding him from having a panic attack. 

Hoseok stood up to pull his phone from the coffee table, smiling apologetically at Kihyun who was jolted at the sudden movement. "I can call Kino. He is good with caricatures." The CEO said, dialing his secretary's number to call him back to the lounge.

Hyunwoo nodded in agreement. "I can also call Wooseok to do this but explaining it will compromise us." He said as he helps Hyungwon to sit back on the couch comfortably.

"Are you still willing to help me?" Hyungwon finally asked, looking at everyone who gazed back at him at the unexpected question. "It's not too late to back out. I hate how you're all being distraught and getting more in danger. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to any of you and I-"

"Hyungwon-ah." Kihyun spoke, meeting Hyungwon's frantic eyes with his determine ones, albeit a playful expression dancing along with it. "Shut up Hyungwon-ah. We're already involved even without your prompting, we're just too blind to realize it and too oblivious to know it."

"Yeah, hyung. This involves all of us." Changkyun added, pouting at the choice of words of the older as he watches Hyungwon's eyes shake due to the newfound emotions. Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon nodded in agreement, smiling widely for the model. "And whether you like it or not, you're part of MX already," Hoseok added, making the tears finally fall as the people beside Hyungwon engulf him in a welcoming embrace.

* * *

**03 | 20 | 20XX; 20:46**

**Dongjak-gu Streets**

Hyunwoo drove through the familiar streets of Dongjak-gu, mind running through millions of thoughts as the district lights filter through. Beside him sat one of the subjects in his many thoughts, the younger man wedged between the seat and the door, head leaning towards the window and eyes busy staring at the passing view of the cityscape. Jooheon and Changkyun decided to stay in WHSoftware Inc. for a bit more, assuring the others that they'll be going home with Wonho's help, letting Hyungwon and Hyunwoo drive back to Hyungwon's place with just the two of them.

After Hyungwon described the suspect to Hoseok's secretary, Hyunggu, who has proven himself to be really good at caricatures, Hyunwoo noticed that Hyungwon's mood dropped. He was given a copy of the drawing and he was conflicted to ask questions as Hyungwon seemingly withdrawn himself after dinner. 

"I can hear you think, Hyunwoo-hyung." The younger said with a knowing tone, a grin plastered on his face. 

With a sigh and a heavily thrumming heart in his chest, Hyunwoo decided to voice out the query that was in his mind for quite a while now. "The suspect, is he the same from your past?"

Hyungwon shook his head, smiling sadly. "It would've been easy if he was, but the one from my past is already caught, tho he is not associated with 696 at all." He admitted, shocking the older. "The Yongdeungpo-gu Hospital fire case occurred because of him. He is a hitman, hired to kill, doing so because he wanted to pay for his wife's bills. His wife has a chronic disease, requiring lots of money for her medicines and medical procedures. They know his wife is confined there so they burned it down. The wife died, but he survived and currently serving life in prison." 

"I'm sorry." Hyunwoo murmured, not really knowing what to say. Hyungwon sighed. "To be honest hyung, I don't even remember his face until I saw him on the news. My memory is fragmented and sadly, the painful ones are easier to remember. I don't know how to face him too, so I never tried to meet him. He is in prison because of the Yongdeungpo-gu fire, and I'm not related to that, so it would be weird to tell them that. Moreover, I am now Chae Hyungwon. Lee Ahn is dead, I can't just prance in there and announce I'm a victim and was actually there when he was killing them."

A hand was placed on top of his, fingers interlocking with his as they park in the guest parking lot of Serenity Loft. "We'll go and face it, okay? We'll settle Jeon Yerin's then we'll go there. You'll not be alone. I'll be there, until the very end of this nightmare, Won-ah."

Hyungwon raised his head to meet Hyunwoo's gaze, looking distraught at the sudden confession. "Why? I don't understand how you can be like this to me? I lied a lot hyung, put your friends, family, through danger. I don't deserve this-"

Hyunwoo grabbed Hyungwon's cheek, making him look at him. "I just know, and I just want to. I've never felt this way too, Won-ah. I'm confused too, but all I know is I want to be there for you, to comfort you, to be your support, and to assure you. You're not alone anymore, Won-ah. I'm here."

The two stared intensely at one another, both of them tracing each others' features until the older's eyes fall into the tempting plump lips of the younger. Slowly, he crossed the small space between them, letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss, their eyes closing as they touch. 

Hyungwon's hand cradled the fingertips on his cheek, melting into the kiss as Hyunwoo presses his lips to his. Chapped lips met soft ones, the pressure of the kiss making butterflies flutter in their stomachs. Hyunwoo tasted a hint of chocolate, loving the short yet sweet moment they have as Hyungwon slowly inches away.

When they separated, their eyes met once more, both pairs glimmering despite only the parking lot lights filtering in and peeking through the dark night. Hyunwoo caressed the smooth face of the younger, eyes still tracing every feature unraveled in front of him as Hyungwon tries to do the same, the tingling feeling from where their lips met living in their minds.

" **I'm here**." Hyunwoo whispered. Hyungwon nodded, closing his eyes once more and holding the hand on his face and squeezing it gently. 

" **I know**."

* * *

**03 | 21 | 20XX; 10:21**

**Dongjak-gu Government Office**

Media and news reporters scattered outside the town hall, questions after questions being thrown to people coming in and out as the news sites, papers, and other media platforms are filled with Jeon Yerin's case and how the eight-year-old case deemed as suicide was announced to be wrong and that foul play was involved. No one from the higher-ups chose to comment on the matter, and guards are immediately sent to mobilize the crowd leaving more speculations to arose.

Inside the building in his office, Governor Park Namjoo slammed his palms on the table, crumpling the newspaper about the recent findings on the case where Jeon Yerin's face was plastered on the first page. The three other people, Deputy Chief Ji-hoo, Mayor Kim Hyunggu, and the other low-ranking police officer the team was paying to spy on Hyunwoo's progress shifted uncomfortably on their seats, afraid of the outburst the ruthless governor is having.

"How can this happen?!" Namjoo screamed, pulling Ji-hoo off his seat through his scholar, seething eyes glaring at the chief before he slammed his back to the seat. "One senior inspector is gaining much on us. Do you know how much this will affect our projects? We can't proceed with Dongjak-gu's reformation project if we'll lose the trust of the people with this. Do you know how this will impact our campaigns as well?!"

Ji-hoo and Hyunggu bowed their heads in shame, the other police officer just looking around as a bystander. "I want this fixed. Do whatever it takes to make sure this will not stain our names. Frame it as something else I don't care I want her name out of the media's eyes already. Schedule more charity works just to cover this issue up."

"And what do you want to do with Officer Son? Jeon Yerin's body is under his custody with the forensic expert he was acquainted with. Not to mention he also has gotten information already and is scouring other related case files." Ji-hoo asked, looking frantic.

The police officer stood up, hands clasped behind him. "Senior Inspector Son also has filed to reinvestigate Mayor Choi Minseok's car accident case. He has also gotten the Yongdeungpo-gu fire's case files in his hands. During the Jeon Yerin's body retrieval, he was with three other people that are not part of his team- Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon, and another unidentified male." He reported, unwavering expression presented.

Namjoo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I want them out. They may be the one tipping this Officer with the information. Use them to threaten him. I want Son Hyunwoo to drop everything, even if it causes someone's life, you got it? Make sure Son Hyunwoo regrets ever meddling in this."

* * *

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 10:18**

**Monbebe Bakery and Cafe**

Kihyun stood behind the counter, wiping the glasses near the coffee machine with a small smile on his face. Hyunwoo told them to get some rest and that he'll handle the other information for the case, letting them know that the foul play issue on Jeon Yerin's case has already been publicized, and to put it simply, it's catching everyone's attention. All of them decided to open Monbebe Bakery and Cafe again days after the encounter, deeming it safe for the two maknaes to be in a public area.

"You look happy." Minhyuk muttered from behind him, making him jump and turn around clutching his chest, almost dropping the glass in his hands. "You scared me." He complained as he puts the items in his hand on the counter. "Why are you sneaking up like that?"

The older just shrugged his shoulder, going back to his task of putting the banana bread on their display shelf. "So, when are you planning to tell us that Hoseok-hyung and you are engaged?"

This time, Kihyun choked and coughed violently at the sudden, unexpected question, looking at the grinning silver-haired taller man with a shocked and alarmed face. "What are you saying?" He tried to reason out, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

Minhyuk leaned his back on the counter, crossing his arms as he stares at Kihyun's hand bearing the silver band, an intrigued look on his face as if he knows every secret the younger has. "Oh please, don't think we didn't notice it. You and Wonho-hyung are more inseparable these days. Even our oblivious teddy bear asked me if I know what happened to you and Hoseok-hyung. He only knows the gist of your visit to Goyang, no more than that. If not engagement, then marriage?"

Kihyun spluttered once more at the assumption, rushing to cover Minhyuk's mouth and glaring at the taller with an annoyed look on his face. "Stop it!" He whispered. "It's not engagement or marriage. It's a promise ring, okay? We just got together officially I don't think we're both thinking of marriage right now."

From the back kitchen, Jooheon and Changkyun emerged, both holding playful smirks on their faces. "Come on, Kihyun-hyung. You and Hoseok-hyung have been married for like 10 years already ever since we met you. We joked a lot about how you and Hyunwoo-hyung are the parents and Hoseok-hyung is the creepy uncle but in reality, you and Hoseok-hyung are the protective parents. Wonho-hyung is just more chill and like the dad who'll give the kids money before letting them run loose. Hyunwoo-hyung is our oversized teddy bear." Jooheon teased, hiding behind the maknae when the manager glared at him, albeit a red hue forming on his face and the tip of his ears, earning a bright laugh from the eldest in the area.

"Yeah hyung. You don't need to officially label your relationship for this stuff. You've been together for so long I could've sworn Jooheon-hyung and I promised to attack anyone who threatens your relationship. You're like the epitome of a perfect relationship to us." Changkyun added fuel to the fire, making Kihyun crouch down on the floor in embarrassment, looking more flushed than ever making Minhyuk double over in laughter as well.

Eventually, Minhyuk wiped the tears that formed in his eyes from cracking up so hard, pulling Kihyun from the floor to pat him on the back as the two maknaes help in fixing and cleaning the counter. "If both you and Hoseok-hyung overthink this a lot, Hyunwoo-hyung and Hyungwon being in a relationship might come first than two of you accepting your status." 

The statement made Changkyun and Jooheon look at the two older men in shock. "Hyunwoo-hyung and Hyungwon-hyung?"

This time, it was Kihyun's turn to be flabbergasted, moving away from his previous pinching assault on Minhyuk's poor ear. "Seriously? Those two are so obvious with their feelings for one another. Definitely noticeable like Minhyukkie's silver dye job." He stated, almost a matter of factly to which Minhyuk agreed, partially, rubbing his reddening ear with a pout. "They're just so oblivious that I wouldn't be surprised if they do not realize it until they're too old. It's as if they know each other for so long with how easily comfortable they are with one another. Not to mention, have you ever seen Hyunwoo-hyung act so protective and caring like he is with Hyungwon before?"

Changkyun and Jooheon looked at one another in understanding, finally confounded by reality. "Now that you mention it, didn't Hyungwon-hyung flinch so hard when you woke him up unexpectedly before?" Jooheon asked, making Kihyun nod slowly in realization as well. "Huh, it's weird. I've seen Hyunwoo-hyung wake him a lot of times and he doesn't flinch at all." The maknae added, looking puzzled himself as well.

Before they could even finish their conversation, a customer came up to the counter paying for a piece of bread, his face covered with the cap he is wearing. "Oh sorry sir, that would be 2300₩." The manager said, ringing up the order.

"Congratulations, is that a wedding ring?" The man asked, making Kihyun involuntarily shudder. He laughed awkwardly, shaking his head before handing the paper bag with a small thank you. Once the suspicious-looking man was out of sight, Kihyun was met with three set of concerned eyes. 

"Have you seen that man before? You seem too defensive?" Minhyuk asked, patting Kihyun's shoulder worriedly. Kihyun shrugged. "I don't think he is a frequent customer. I just got chills when he tried to strike a conversation. It doesn't help that ever since the investigation in Jamwon-dong, I felt like I'm being watched."

Changkyun looked at Kihyun in apprehension, turning his attention to where the man disappeared, feeling an unsettling sensation in his gut. He could swear he had seen the man before, he just couldn't remember where, but it raised hairs in his arms in a chilling fashion.

* * *

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 10:23**

**Dongjak-gu Police Agency, Main Branch**

Hyungwon has his feet planted in front of the Police Agency, avoiding the gazes of the people passing by who seem ogling his presence. There are two cups of chamomile tea in a carrier on his one hand, the other hand gripping his phone tightly.

After their shared kiss in the parking lot, Hyunwoo was too busy working on the case files and fixing the Jeon Yerin sensationalized issue, making sure the truth only comes out, resulting to both of them not meeting to talk about it. With all the 696 ruckus running in Hyungwon's head, he failed to realize and recognize his human emotions that he felt the kiss was too unreal.

He touched his lips, the tingling sensation making him embarrassed. What is he, a teen who just had his first kiss? But truth be told, it was his first kiss, at least that's what he remembered. The event made him feel like human again after being carried by the current of endless cases from his past that he lied down on the couch for so long that day, Changkyun and Jooheon got scared to find him dazed.

Seeing that he shouldn't make a big deal out of it since Hyunwoo also chose to keep quiet and not mention what occurred, he asked the two maknaes during one night in front of their dinner if they've heard anything from the senior inspector, to which the two answered negatively. "Hyunwoo-hyung is too busy that he even sleeps in his office nowadays according to Bambam and Yugyeom." Changkyun offered.

He contemplated his decisions on going here, knowing full well the dangers of exposing himself even more to the possible enemies they have, but he can't help himself from worrying. Jooheon and Changkyun prompted him to just go and see Hyunwoo, asking him to take him out from the hellhole so he could get a break.

"Oh, you're Hyungwon right? The one with Hyunwoo-hyung before?" Jaebeom's voice interrupted his thoughts, the older man looking at him alongside with another officer with glasses on. Hyungwon nodded, bowing afterwards to which the two only dismissed with a small chuckle. "We're all same-aged friends here, no need to be formal. This is Jinyoung, btw. Hyunwoo-hyung's and I's colleague and a senior inspector too in this branch. Jinyoung-ie this is Hyungwon, Hyunwoo-hyung's friend who helps with the case."

The man, introduced as Jinyoung, scanned him up and down with a stoic face before smiling and extending his hand for a handshake. "What brought you here?" Jaebeom asked as Jinyoung returns to typing on his tab. "I'm looking for Hyunwoo-hyung? I thought he could use some break, I mean that's what I heard."

"Oh thank goodness," Jaebeom exclaimed, patting his shoulders with two hands. "Go inside, second room on the right at the hallways after the general lobby. Please pull him out and make sure he could rest or better yet, sleep. He is killing himself in his office. Tell him I'll handle his other paper works for today so he can go home early. He's been here for 2 nights already."

With a surprised look on his face and a final nod, he bowed once again to the two and watched them leave. Hyungwon, slowly wielding courage in him, stepped in the stifling place and found himself being carried by his feet to the directions the senior police officer told him. Upon facing the door of Hyunwoo's office, Hyungwon heaved a sigh, pushing his knuckles on the door but instead of meeting the hardwood, the door opened, and a disheveled Hyunwoo with hair sticking in random directions, shirt needing some ironing and only hidden behind his denim jacket, small eyes with dark circles surrounding them, met him instead.

Hyunwoo's eyes widened at the sight beholding in front of him once he opened the door, he swore he thought it was a figment of his imagination due to his sleepiness. Hyungwon chuckled lowly at the condition of the man, hand reaching to pat the uneven brown locks and looking at him with concerned but loving eyes. "Jaebeom-ssi was right, you need to take a break. You have double lids already." Hyungwon teased, showing Hyunwoo the beverages he brought. "Will you join me? Just by the park?"

The two walked side by side towards a small section of a park near the police agency, both of their cup of teas in their hands, the officer thanking the model for not bringing him coffee anymore or he would surely die if he drinks another one of the bitter liquid making the younger laugh and reply in equal fervor about how he anticipated it. "I feel underdressed beside you." Hyunwoo said, a playful smirk on his face albeit he feels shy and awkward too because of it since people are staring at them for how different they look together.

Hyungwon was wearing a thick black turtle neck long-sleeved sweater with soft-looking billowy slacks, a black beret perched on his head, and a pair of round specs on the bridge of his nose. "Hush, hyung. Don't mind it." Hyungwon answered back as they finally sat down on one of the benches.

"Why did you come to the agency, by the way? Is something the matter?" Hyunwoo asked, regarding the younger with a worried look. Hyungwon shook his head. "Not really. You're just busy to talk to me that doesn't involve the case. I kinda missed you."

Hyunwoo looked taken aback at the confession, his face heating up at the unexpected notion, not really used to hearing it from people he is confused about when it comes to his feelings. Hyungwon took a sip of his tea, ignoring the heavy thrumming in his ribcage and instead focuses on the newfound courage he had from the remark he just made, laughing at the way the older's expression mold into. "I'm not kidding tho." He added making Hyunwoo hide his face even more, something the younger didn't expect to see the oldest would do.

"I'm sorry. I should've talked to you about what happened there but I got caught up with work and -" Hyunwoo inhaled, looking at Hyungwon sincerely. "I thought you don't want to talk about it either."

The comment made Hyungwon giggle, eyes crinkling adorably. "We're so bad at this hyung." He said to which Hyunwoo chuckled in agreement, finding the strength to finally intertwine his fingers with the younger's hand, smiling when Hyungwon didn't flinch or pull his hand away. Testing the waters more, Hyunwoo pulled the hand and placed a kiss on it, smiling warmly at the younger one who could only stare, mouth agape.

Hyungwon had many questions running through his head about the case, about the prognosis of Jeon Yerin investigation, and all the other related cases they've been tirelessly working on. However, the touch of Hyunwoo's fingertips made him forget about this, his eyes gazing at the obviously exhausted officer who looks like he is about to fall asleep. Hyungwon can't help but smile apologetically, pulling Hyunwoo's head and guiding it to his lap, little to no resistance coming from the older man who immediately yielded and sighed in comfort at his new position.

The younger caressed the hairs of the officer, their eyes meeting for a heated moment before they both laughed at how awkward they are in handling this. Hyungwon watched Hyunwoo's lids fall shut, his breaths evening and fingers around his not budging at all much to Hyungwon's surprise. The younger continued to caress the hair of the older, not minding the myriads of judging and curious looks from passersby. 

Placing a soft kiss on Hyunwoo's forehead, Hyungwon held the hand closer to him, looking at the sky and thanking it for a moment of calmness he never knew he would have.

"Thank you."

* * *

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 20:11**

**Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

A smile graced his lips as he takes the set of gold bands, the cold feeling of it on his fingertips, and his imagery of the person he wanted to wear it making him feel elated. He continued to marvel at the jewelry, caressing it slightly. "I'll take this." He finally said after a little while. "Thank you once again for letting me pick it up at a very late hour." Kihyun kindly said, handing his card to the lady who took the case back to pack it up properly, thanking the young man gratefully for the purchase and saying it's not a big deal as he knows how responsible and hardworking he is.

Once outside the store and in the dark streets of a Yongdeungpo-gu neighborhood with only the street lamps illuminating the paved road, Kihyun's phone ring, making him jump in surprise. He picked it up with a chuckle as soon as he saw the caller, answering the call immediately while walking back to where he parked his car which was relatively far from the store as it's the only place he can park his car legally.

"Yeoboseyo (Hello)?" 

"Yah, Yoo Kihyun!" Minhyuk's voice rang loudly at the other side of the line. "It's 8 pm! Where are you? We promised to eat dinner early today. Traveler canceled my gig tonight and I'm bored."

Kihyun can already imagine the pout of his older roommate, probably munching on his secret stash of chips to alleviate his boredom. "Sorry, Min. I had to pick up something in Yongdeungpo-gu. They allowed me to get it at the time of their store closing so I quickly drove here to reach them so I wouldn't have to take time away from Monbebe tomorrow." He said, rubbing the inside pocket of his jacket where the box of jewelry resides. "I'm on my way home now anyway. Do you want anything?"

A familiar crunching sound can be heard from Minhyuk's side, making Kihyun sigh in apprehension. "Dude, I told you to stop eating snacks because it will ruin your appetite." He nagged to which the other answered back with a grumble. "Yes, eomma. Anyway, maybe we can order the chicken you liked there? I'm down for some chicken right now can you believe it? I don't even like chicken."

"Don't diss chicken, you monster," Kihyun answered back, clearly offended making Minhyuk cackle loudly. "Just buy some soda at the convenience store downstairs hyung. I'll be-"

Kihyun's line of thought was disrupted when he felt a chilling sensation run down his spine. He turned around just in time to see a shadow figure cross the street across him through an alleyway, the light of the streetlamp making it unmistakably a person walking at the other side. "Ki?" Minhyuk's voice penetrated once more, worriedly waiting for Kihyun's response when the line suddenly got so quiet, the cicada sounds and slight road noise remain the tell-tale signs that the phone call is still on. "Hey, is something wrong?"

The younger clutched his phone tightly on his ear, feeling his heart beating through his chest heavily. "I think someone's following me." He murmured once he realized that the shadowy figure is still trailing him from the other side of the road.

When he met another intersection of a small pathway connecting the two roads, Kihyun was surprised to not see the man. He wanted to be relieved at the thought of a false alarm, but he can sense something that grates his nerves so much. Just when he was about to turn, a punch met his gut making him double over and fall on the ground gasping, his phone dropping and being kicked away from him, Minhyuk's screams still resonating.

He tried to look up despite the pain, a sinister smile meeting his view before he blacked out from another hit. 

* * *

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 20:31**

**Unit 0314, Oakwood Loft, Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

"Kihyun?! KIHYUN?!" Minhyuk screamed through his phone frantically, looking at the screen to make sure it's connected. He tried to call out once more, feeling nauseated when he heard a gasp and a huff before a sickening crunch cut off the line.

Minhyuk collapsed on the ground of their kitchen, his mind going into overdrive at the possibilities of what might've happened to his younger friend. With shaky hands, he picked up his phone and started dialing a familiar number, tears streaming down his eyes as he waits for the other line to link.

"Hey Min. What's w-"

"Hyung. Hyung chaebal (please). Something happened to Kihyun!" He literally screamed on the phone. "What?! Min, you have to calm down to tell me what's happening." Hoseok pleaded, shuffling noises resounding alongside the older man's voice, signaling uncertainty and dread at the unexpected news.

Minhyuk took a big gulping breath, tears still streaming down his face. "Kihyun is in Yongdeungpo-gu. I was taking to him through the phone and he told me he was being followed. The line disconnected hyung and Kihyun's phone is broken." His shaky voice mustered to explain, trepidation still heavily rising.

A car door opening filtered in the call once more followed by a starting of the engine, Hoseok's labored breathing filling in the silence along with Minhyuk's sobs. "I'll find Kihyun, okay? Don't worry, I'll find him. You have to take a breath, Min. You're alone there. I'll send Hyunwoo-hyung to your place, just hang in there, okay? I'll make sure Ki is alright."

* * *

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 20:47**

**Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hoseok felt his heart beating loudly in his ribcage, rage and worry swirling inside him as he looks at the GPS tracker through his car monitor. Unbeknownst to Kihyun, Hoseok placed a GPS on his ring due to his fear of what happened years before reoccurring. Kihyun disappeared for days after Jaehyun's death and Min and he found the younger unconscious in a hospital days later after people reported discovering his body near Han river.

He knows Kihyun will go rouge at the thought of it, but Hoseok just wants him to be protected. He can't afford to lose Kihyun. Not now, and not anytime in the future. He worked hard to be able to live a luxurious life that could fund everything and anything he needed, it would be a dumb thing to do not to spend it for the people he love. He was planning to tell him about it anyway, and he is thankful that he got over his conscience because it has proven to be handy at this very unfortunate time.

He pressed the gas pedal harder, looking through the road to find the exact location, scouring the different neon and lighted up store markers for any signs at all. Upon seeing himself near the landmark, he got down his car to search, only to find Kihyun's car parked in a dark alleyway, the car engine on and roaring, smoke coming out.

"Ki?" Hoseok can only murmur as he takes a step towards it, only to find the younger unconscious in the driver seat, head lolled to the window and eyes shut close, too serene for Hoseok's taste, the interior already foggy. "KIHYUN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dyiiing. First week of the sem and I already have worksheets to submit next week. Send help :<
> 
> Scream at me the comments! I love hearing your thoughts and feedbacks. <3 thank you for giving SLe your time and I hope you're loving SLe <3
> 
> QUESTION THO: Should I change the summary of this story? I think people are not interested at this :< sorry I have doubts about myself
> 
> as always You're all beautiful, wonderful, and significant <3
> 
> PS: I miss KIKI T3T  
> Stream God Damn, Wanted, Lose, and all MonX + Wonho content if you can!


	12. I Only Feel Alive When I Don't Feel Safe/Sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of violence

**03 | 24 | 20XX; 22:11**

**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Hoseok sat heavily at the available seats on the corridor. The place is so bare because of the late hour and only some staff and few other patients and their caretakers are strolling on the same floor, sparing him a glance probably because of his high-end attire.

It had been an hour since Kihyun was admitted to the emergency room, an hour after the nightmare he wouldn't want to relive again. There's no news about the younger's condition and he exhausted himself from pacing around so much that he could only wallow in despair at the waiting area.

As he was raising his hands to wipe the distress on his face and to calm himself, he saw the battered skin, some parts scraped enough to ooze some blood, making him remember what just happened a while ago.

**~**

_"KIHYUN!" Hoseok screamed, frantically knocking on the window and looking around for something, anything, that could help him break open the heavily closed car. He found a metal pole of a street sign, carrying it with his strong arms coupled with the adrenaline pumping in his veins, bashing the glass window at the back of the car, making sure Kihyun will not sustain any more injuries._

_He blindly scrapped through the shattered glass, not minding the wounds being inflicted on his limbs as he finally opens the back of the car, sucking in his breath to avoid inhaling the poisonous gas inside and opening the door where Kihyun's body was heavily leaning on. He carried the younger in his arms, pulling him away from the car emitting smoke._

_"Kihyun! Chaebal (please), Ki, wake up." Hoseok pleaded with teary eyes after breathing deeply, pushing the hair of the unconscious man to the sides to tap his face and bring him back, but it was all futile._

_Wonho heard gasps from nearby civilians, looking at him in terror at what he could be possibly doing. However, he was too frantic to care, his eyes scanning the area, begging for help. "Call an ambulance now, please!" He cried, cradling Kihyun's body with tears in his eyes._

**~**

The emergency room doors opened for the first time that night, and a nurse came out, eyes meeting his. "Are you here for Mr. Yoo Kihyun?" She asked to which Hoseok nodded, hiding his hands behind his back. "May I know your relation to the patient?"

For a moment, Hoseok froze, not knowing what to say. Despite them having a moment after their visit to Goyang, they haven't really talked about what their relationship is, opting to just let their feelings speak a lot and not putting any label on it. "I'm his-" Hoseok bit his lip, sighing. "I'm his fiancé."

The nurse looked a bit surprised for a minute before she smiled. "Maybe this is for you? We need to change his clothes for a standard one to avoid any more possible risks and we found this in the inner pocket of his jacket. Are you perhaps, Lee Wonho-ssi?"

With another nod from the CEO, the nurse presented him a plain box, his name handwritten on top, the penmanship of the younger unmistakeable. With shaky hands, he slowly took the box from the health care professional who saw the silver band wrapped around his ring finger, the same band he found on the patient that she also handed to Hoseok's battered palms. "I'll call someone from the desk to attend to your hands, Sir. It's better if that is disinfected."

Hoseok pocketed the box and the ring, keeping the latter secured in his breast pocket as the nurse patiently watched him. "Doctor Cha will attend to you after a little while." She said before leaving, making Hoseok collapse again on the seats.

Another nurse went to him to dress his wounds, cleaning it with an antiseptic before wrapping it with clean bandages. Soon, Doctor Cha went out of the emergency room, slinging the stethoscope around his neck and offering the young CEO a small smile.

"Family of Yoo Kihyun-ssi?" He asked for reassurance. Hoseok nodded, standing up to greet the doctor who asked him to follow him to the anteroom of the place where Kihyun is. When he entered the premises, his breath hitched at the sight of his lover on the white gurney, face obscured by the oxygen mask, arms connected to different IV lines, eyes shut close and clothes already changed to a hospital gown making him look so frail and fragile as the team of professionals prepare him for transfer.

"We hooked him up in a constant supply of oxygen but his oxygen levels are too low because of the carbon monoxide entering and poisoning his body. It wouldn't be enough so we need to transfer and give him hyperbaric oxygen therapy which basically will supply his body the needed oxygen at a higher pressure. This will help save his organs that are bound to collapse if not much oxygen is in his blood." The doctor explained, sounding more garbled to Hoseok as he could only watch the medical teamwork and place Kihyun's body in a chamber of what he could only assume is for the treatment mentioned. "You can stay in the prepared room for him that you requested. The treatment will take hours to make sure that no traces of the poisonous gas is left."

With a final look at Kihyun's state, Hoseok felt another set of tears stream down his face, unable to hold it anymore as he clutches his injured arm to his chest, touching the ring in his breast pocket in agony.

**~**

After messaging Hyunwoo and updating him about it the second time around, he also spoke with his ever hardworking and supportive secretary, thankful that Kino is ready to serve despite the ungodly hour. The young secretary reported to him in a sleepy but determined voice that Changgu and Yanan, the inspectors Hoseok personally knew, are the ones who cleared the site and that all media personnel were bribed to not disclose the story, as well as the witnesses, present that time, assuring Wonho that no word about the case will come out. The last thing Kihyun needed is unnecessary media attention.

Kino sent him a screenshot of Changgu's report, stating that Kihyun's car is brought to their own custody out of public view and they found Kihyun's broken phone in one of the alleyways where they suspected Kihyun was attacked. Furthermore, they are now retrieving and checking all the CCTV footage to check if the cameras captured the assailant and to get rid of pieces of evidence that their current enemy will definitely try to get to use against them.

Thanking Kino once more and telling him not to go to work tomorrow until the afternoon to rest, the CEO dropped his phone to the couch where he is in, the clock ticking the only noise in the room as he waits for Kihyun to be transferred in the spacious, private room he requested from the hospital admin himself. Shrugging the stifling coat off him, Hoseok felt the forgotten hard box that was just handed to him a while ago, hands shaking as he carefully takes it out to see it again clearer this time.

**For: Lee Wonho**

_I can't find a bunny pad so I just drew one [on this instead]_

_Kiki_

A chuckle escaped Hoseok's lips at the poor attempt to hide the heart the younger initially drew, his hands tracing the words on the small note taped on top of it, a few creases visible. Easing the lid off after a little while of admiring and relishing the warmth he felt from the note, he found three gold bands staring back at him, making him feel more emotions than he could hold initially, prompting him ti finally break down into heavy sobs. He never felt fear, pain, and agony this much in his whole life, and he wouldn't want this nightmare to repeat again to any of his loved ones, especially Kihyun.

"I'll never forgive who did this to you Ki," Wonho murmured, gripping the box tightly in his hands. "They will pay."

* * *

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 08:06**

**Dongjak-gu Government Office**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Namjoo asked, voice filled with rage as he hits the man with a cap working for them, the young police officer beside him flinching. "How can a body and a car be gone without anyone knowing or seeing it?! I thought you always make sure your victims won't even squeak. Are you going soft now? After a decade of working for us, you're going to fail at the very crucial moment?" He shouted, pushing the man with his fingers on the forehead as if mocking him.

The young police officer stepped up, placing papers on the desk beside the governor. "There's a mishap, sir. We didn't know he is involved and knows Yoo Kihyun or even Son Hyunwoo. He was the one who came in the scene-

-Lee Hoseok, more known as Wonho in the industry, is the young genius who built one of the most popular and biggest companies in South Korea now, WHSoftware Inc. He has a lot of shares with other companies all around Seoul and one of the biggest businessmen in the whole of South Korea albeit he hides his identity behind his famous pseud. He is also apparently the owner of Monbebe Bakery and Cafe but he relinquished his ownership to Yoo Kihyun in secret."

Namjoo picked up the papers, seething as he reads the credentials of the CEO. "How can you not take note of this?!" He screamed in the room once more, this time looking at the Mayor and Deputy Chief on the couch, glaring at them that if looks could kill, they would be six feet below the ground already.

"You failed me, Deputy Kang. I thought you knew everything about this Officer Son." He said in a menacing tone, the atmosphere even heavier than before. "What can you say for yourselves, Mayor Kim and Deputy Kang? You can't seem to do anything right. Do you know what I do with useless pawns? I throw them out of the playing field, just like Mayor Choi. You're on strike two now, both of you.

I want both of you to do anything it would take to clear Jeon Yerin's name off the face of the earth. I don't want to see Choi Minseok's name in the news as well. You know what will happen if the truth comes out, right?"

Silence filled the air as everyone felt chills run down their spine at the threat, except for the paid killer with his cap still on, hands in his pocket looking unaffected despite the initial shaming he underwent. "Han-ah, I know you can do better than this. Now that they're distracted, I want you to do anything that could make Officer Son regret taking this case, okay? I forgive your mistakes, Han-ah. Now make me proud."

With a sinister smile, the man nodded and left leaving two high officials cowering in fear, an indifferent young police officer, and the governor watching over Dongjak-gu's cityscape through the large windows.

* * *

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 08:43**

**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Wonho's tired eyes traced Kihyun's features lovingly, fingers caressing the soft faded orange locks of the younger, a relieved smile plastered on his face. The room was silent, sans for the heart monitor and Kihyun's breathing through the oxygen mask. Tubes and wires were plunged through the younger's skin, but all in all, Hoseok is just glad that Kihyun looks better than the deathly pale state he was sporting hours before.

"Thank you for hanging in there. Thank you for remaining strong." Hoseok continued to whisper, gently caressing Kihyuns serene-looking face, tears forming at the corner of his eyes despite the small smile he was sporting. "I'm sorry I failed to protect you, Ki. I'll make sure to live up to the name you gave me. I'll protect you this time. I'll be Wonho, the one that will protect you." He continued, placing the soft hands with needles protruding close to his face, kissing it gently. "I love you."

Minutes later, the doors of the large room opened, revealing a calm Hyunwoo and a frenzied Minhyuk whose eyes immediately fell on the bed near the window occupied by his roommate. The puppy-like lad quickly bounded towards the bed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he held Kihyun's other hand, sighing in relief at the signs of life under his fingertips. "Ah, thank goodness you're okay."

The eldest in the room went to pat Hoseok on the back, handing him a bag which he assumed has his clothes in and some paper bags filled with food along with a basket of fruits. "Kino handed your bag to me in the lobby, said something about not wanting to intrude. The maknaes are on their way to bring the flowers to brighten up the room." He said, smiling at the obviously exhausted broad-shouldered younger seated on the chair at the bedside. "You should wash and change so you can sleep even just a bit. I doubt Kihyun would be happy to see those bags under your eyes when he wakes up."

Hoseok sighed, reveling in the little massages the older is giving him through his shoulders, feeling the stiffness of his body and the exhaustion from staying up too late. "I had to wait for him to be out of the treatment. I just want to make sure he is okay. The doctors said his prognosis is great and that he just needs more rest. I want to be there when he wakes up."

Minhyuk looked at the two through his wet lashes, wiping the few tear stains from his eyes. "What happened to him?" He asked, voice a bit shaky. "Carbon monoxide poisoning. According to my team of investigators, the CCTV footage revealed the assailant hitting Kihyun in the gut to make him fall unconscious then he dragged him to his car which he also drove and conveniently parked in a dark alleyway to make sure it's out of sight from the usual crowd. He locked all the doors and windows and ran the engine to fill the interior with the poisonous gas." Hoseok explained in exasperation, gently rubbing circles on the unconscious man's hand. "They found a dummy suicide letter on Ki's glove compartment. They want to manipulate the narrative and make it seem like a suicide case."

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk looked at each other in shock at the revelation, the former immediately offering a comforting pat on the back as Hoseok grits his teeth in rage, biting his lip in anguish at the possibilities if he hadn't found Kihyun sooner. "I'll make sure they'll pay. All things be damned, I'll make sure they never touch a single strand of hair of anyone in MX."

* * *

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 06:49**

**Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Hyungwon rose from his cocoon-self on the couch to find both of the maknaes already awake, fixing something in the kitchen. It became a routine of the two to cook meals whenever they can and feel like it, something about serving as compensation for allowing them to live in Hyungwon's loft even though Hyungwon had assured them they don't need to do anything as payment.

He went to grab his mug from the high shelves, greeting the two with a good morning to which they responded back enthusiastically. "Do you also want some coffee?" He asked them, watching Changkyun plate the pancakes he just made as well as few pieces of bacon. The maknae told the two older men he was craving for American-style breakfast so Jooheon conceded and bought some groceries to fulfill his desires. "Yes hyung, please!" The two nodded, making Hyungwon laugh a bit at their cuteness.

As he was taking out a few of the mugs from the shelf, Jooheon's distinct phone ringtone echoed in the dining area, the blue-haired man immediately grabbing his phone and grumbling at how it was the second ring already at this very early morning.

Of all the things Jooheon was expecting to receive, it was not a message of someone being potentially hurt after only a few hours of being together. Changkyun peeked through his shoulders when Jooheon suddenly froze, eyes wide in shock and panic. "What?!" He shouted loudly, startling Hyungwon for a bit who turned to them looking confused. 

Jooheon immediately pressed the call button beside the eldest's name, placing it on a loudspeaker, lip caught between his teeth as they wait impatiently for the other to answer. When Hyunwoo's voice filtered in, the two practically screamed demanding answers.

"Calm down." Hyunwoo sighed. "Something happened to Kihyun last night and he is now confined in Highline after Hoseok brought him in. He is fine. The doctors said he is expected to wake up today. Don't rush and panic to get here, okay? Everything's fine I just want to inform you so you can visit."

At the news, a shattering glass resounded in the air, not unnoticed by the person at the other line. "What's that? Is everything alright?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Hyungwon-hyung?" Changkyun called the distraught-looking older man who was standing by the sink behind them, hands shaking and the fragments of the shattered mug littered below him on the floor. "I-ah-"

"Hyungwon-ah." Hyunwoo's voice caught his attention back from his alarmed state. "Breathe, Won-ah. Everyone's fine. You need to calm down, okay? I'll see you in Highline, okay? You're part of our group." He added in a very genuine and sincere manner.

Hyungwon's eyes wavered at the notion. The two maknaes ended the call to quickly attend to the shaken model who started picking up the shards of broken glass much to their fright. "Hyung, no." Jooheon reprimanded him lightly, flinching when Hyungwon caught his finger on a particularly pointy piece, causing blood to ooze out of his index finger. 

Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon's injured hand and pulled him away carefully from the scene. "Aish, hyung, you're hurting yourself. I'll go get the first-aid kit, okay? Jooheon-hyung will take care of the broken mug." He said in a very strict manner, the older one only lowering his head to avoid the concerned gazes of the two.

After the mishap in the kitchen, the three prepared for their drive to Yongdeungpo-gu where Kihyun was currently in, awkward silence filling in with the maknae line not really knowing what to do at the sudden shift of the elder's mood. Even when they stopped by a flower shop that is fortunately open early in the morning, Hyungwon never uttered a single word, just handing his card before the maknaes could even try to pay, and leaving immediately to let them handle the order instead. Changkyun and Jooheon could only look at each other in worry for the older man.

**~**

They arrived in Highline after minutes of driving and at most half an hour of waiting for the flowers they ordered. Hyunwoo texted them the room number after they told him they're near the hospital so they dragged their feet to the unit written on the text message, almost getting lost because the floor they're in was reserved for VIPs and has a different layout, [as expected of their Hoseok-hyung not cutting any slack for his beloved].

Once they stood in front of the right door, Jooheon knocked as Changkyun was holding the flower basket and Hyungwon opted to have a significant distance between them ever since they got out of the car, their hyung still quiet, eyes cast down on the floor. Minhyuk's voice echoed inside, prompting them to just open the door and come in, to which they did, their breaths being knocked out of their body at the sight of their usually strong and active manager looking so fragile and vulnerable on the white gurney.

The two maknaes entered the room and crossed the space between the door and the bed to see the condition of their beloved hyung for themselves. They were so focused on Kihyun that they didn't notice their companion who remained frozen on the spot just before the door, eyes wide, guilt palpable in them. It was only Hyunwoo's call that brought everyone's attention to the distraught model by the door. "Won-ah." Shownu inquired, looking worriedly at the young man.

Hyungwon's wavering orbs moved to meet Hyunwoo's concerned ones before he noticed the man who was emerging from the room's bathroom, the broad shoulders covered in a flimsy material of a shirt unmistakeable as he dries his damp hair with a towel. Hoseok's eyes met Hyungwon's, seeing the guilt seep out of them like an open faucet before the young man fled from the scene, only Hyunwoo's shout of his name a tell-tale sign that he was really there to begin with.

Hyunwoo was one beat late when he decided to follow Hyungwon, leaving the four others in the room concerned and overwrought at the peculiar actions of the model. The eldest called for his name loudly on the corridors but Hyungwon's back disappeared from his sight as he climbed down the flight of stairs hastily to which Hyunwoo followed immediately.

The chase continued, surprising some passersby, as Hyungwon waded through people in the hospital to reach the small garden outside the building, body collapsing on a bench as he tried to catch his breath. It didn't help that when he saw Kihyun's unconscious form in the hospital room, he forgot how to breathe entirely. He grasped the seat tightly, pushing himself to his shaky feet once more, urge to run away again strongly pumping in his veins before anyone could even reach him but as soon as he stood up, a firm hand grabbed his wrist. 

"Hyungwon." Hyunwoo's soft voice rang in Hyungwon's ear, the younger closing his eyes and biting his lips as he pulls his arm away as if it was burned from the touch. At that same time, Hyunwoo felt something in him broke, confused, and hurt as to why the younger is suddenly refusing his touch. "Hyungwon, chaebal (please), let's talk." He persisted, dropping his hands to his side to avoid touching the model who is trembling.

"Hyung." Hyungwon's shaky, breathless voice responded, the man still not turning back to meet the muscle-bound man whose worried eyes are focused on the back of his head. "I can't. Please, just let me be alone. I can't do this." He pleaded, words wavering as he puts himself under his own embrace.

Hyunwoo took cautious steps forward until he is beside Hyungwon's lithe form. He took the shivering hand in his, this time firm and adamant with his intentions, caressing the plaster-covered finger and hand. "Okay, I'll let you. Just promise me you'll not go far. Please stay here, in Highline, until you can bear to talk to us, to me. No one blames you, Hyungwon, not Hoseok, not Kihyun. And I promised to never let go of your hand, remember? I'm here Won-ah. I'm here."

Hyungwon remained quiet, his body almost giving in to the comfort the older man was sending. But the guilt was strong, he can't bear to see more people get hurt because of his own intentions, no matter how much they insist they want to be part of it, it will always be his fault. For Hyungwon, all he can hear and see are people blaming him for causing them pain - and it hurts more than any wound he could inflict on himself.

* * *

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 17:21**

**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

"Are you sure he'll be okay to be alone right now? It's been hours since we last saw him?" Hoseok asked the police officer who was occupying one of the couches in the room, head turned towards the ceiling as he sagged in the soft cushion in defeat, denim jacket discarded beside him. "There are guards around the area. I requested them to watch Hyungwon and immediately notify me if he went out of the hospital. He messaged me saying he was in the coffee shop of the hospital and just needs time. He is so guilt-stricken, Seok-ah. He can't even look me in the eye."

Hoseok sighed at the statement, looking briefly at Kihyun's serene before turning back to the older who looked like he got dumped after a date or something. "Does he know no one blames him for this? He looked so afraid when he saw me I didn't know what to say either." He said.

They remained in silence after, myriads of thoughts running in their heads as they worry not only for their unconscious comrade but for the man who was obviously being eaten up by guilt despite their assurances. Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon is a ticking bomb, something that could explode when triggered, and he can't blame the man because of how many things he went through at the span of his 27 years of life. Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon needs someone to ground him, someone to hold him and tell him that he is not alone and to blame himself, or else he might just disappear. He doesn't want that, and he knows everyone thinks the same with how they finally grew caring hearts in them for the broken lad.

Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon arrived in the room bearing drinks, the three blinking owlishly at the weird atmosphere in the room. "Hyung, I think someone is looking for you in the lobby? He said he was waiting for Kino before going upstairs." Minhyuk said as he crosses the room to get back to his place beside Kihyun's bed, the two others sitting next to their eldest member who has his eyes closed and seemingly trying to block out anything in the outside world.

"Oh, it must be Changgu. I asked them to bring the reports in. I'll call the lobby to lead them here once Kino arrives." Hoseok said, thanking the younger ones for the refreshing drink, a great change as opposed to his daily caffeinated beverages. "They said they tried to get a sketch from the CCTV footages and they're also going to bring Kihyun's belongings."

Soon, Yeo Changgu, a young investigator who was the same age as their youngest in MX arrived with Kino, sporting a clean-cut and casual attire, looking like he's out from a web drama. Introductions were shared before they finally settled around a table inside the same room.

Changgu handed Hoseok a sealed bag containing Kihyun's phone, stating that his other belongings in the car will be shipped to his home address instead. "Kihyun-hyung's car is still up for blotter and checking. Yanan will bring it to a car repair shop if you want to." He said to which Hoseok shook his head. "Let it be."

The young investigator laid out files on the table disclosing the reports of what occurred in the Yongdeungpo-gu neighborhood. There are images from what they believe is captured by the CCTV, showing Kihyun dangling from a man's shoulder and the car being revved to produce more smoke. "Where's the sketch?"

Another piece of paper was placed on the table, earning a gasp from the maknae who stood up, his chair toppling on the floor, eyes wide and staring intensely at the caricature. "Kyun? What's wrong?" Minhyuk asked.

"It's that man." Changkyun started, the memories from the brief interactions he had with the man painted on the paper coming back to his brain like a vision. Even if the sketch has the man in a cap and mask, Changkyun can feel the same fear and suspicion he had when their eyes met, the eyes on the sketch unmistakeable, making his skin crawl at the close interactions he had with a killer. "He visited Monbebe Cafe twice already. I can't be wrong, he was there the same day we were attacked in our former apartment. He is also the same man who asked Kihyun-hyung about his ring. You remember that guy, hyungs, right? The one that made Kihyun-hyung feel uncomfortable?"

Minhyuk's and Jooheon's eyes widened in recognition, the interaction returning to their memories as well making them both shudder. Hyunwoo, however, remained still on his seat, eyes still focused on the sketch, a nagging feeling tapping in his head. "Kino-ah, isn't this the same man you drew last time from Hyungwon's memory? His eyes are the same." The officer finally said, making the secretary jump from his seat in surprise at being addressed before he scrambled to get his tab from his bag and open the sketch file. Once both laid out together, the similarities in the eyes and other visible facial features are uncanny, too much of a coincidence for their liking.

"He is the same guy who killed Mayor Choi and Jeon Yerin?" Hoseok blurted out, looking more agitated and fraught at the sudden connections they're having. "We should call Hyungwon back. We can't settle this at a later time, we need his input stat."

**~**

His phone ringing woke him up from his momentary stupor. His ice-cold drink has already sweated all over his table for staying in the hospital cafe for so long, the fear of being admonished by the group despite Hyunwoo's assurance still preventing him from manning up and going back. With a sigh, Hyungwon picked up his phone from his windbreaker's pocket, surprised to find Hyunwoo's new messages.

Hyungwon can't help but smile at how much his hyung cares, his heart thumping in his chest steadily as he feels the preliminary guilt and worry rush out to be replaced by the sincerity and love from the police officer.

He stood up to clean up his table and throw his cup in the bin, deciding to just wait near the stairs instead of the slightly crowded cafe. He takes his phone to take a peek again but a cloth suddenly covered his nose and mouth from behind, making him drop his phone on the ground as he was pulled into a dark area by the emergency stairs, his struggling and muffled scream completely unnoticed by people on the floor.

As he was about to lose consciousness due to the overly sweet smell wafting through his nostrils, the assailant punched him in his stomach making him totally blackout, body immediately limping and falling on the assailant's shoulder. Hyungwon was carried by the man with a cap through the emergency stairs carefully, not wanting any undesirable altercations on his way. A small smile crept up his face as he looks at the unconscious man's face, eyes closed and thin body dangling limply on his shoulder.

**~**

As Hyunwoo steps on the floor of the cafe, he immediately rang Hyungwon's phone while looking for him in the cafe, not seeing any signs of the younger. His ears, however, picked up a ringtone of a phone, eerily familiar and coinciding with his own call. He turned around to find the similar-looking phone with his own presumption, the black and yellow beaded string attached to it glaring at him and mocking him. 

Hyunwoo grabbed the phone from the floor, his eyes darting towards the slightly ajar door of the fire exit. Dragging his feet quickly to the entranceway, he heard heavy footsteps stepping on the metal staircase, going downstairs. At that moment, Hyunwoo grasped the railing to peek through the gaps, only to find a man carrying Hyungwon's lithe form already near the door. The man heard him from above, his eyes meeting the police officer's, a sinister smile forming on his face as he slowly closes the door.

Cursing uncharacteristically, Hyunwoo ran down the flight of stairs swiftly and desperately, the numerous amount of steps making him feel like it's endless, his worry spiking up as he pockets both phones in his hand, taking out his wireless earphones to put in his ear instead. He pushed the fire exit door open, just in time to see the man wearing a cap place Hyungwon's unconscious body in a car before he started the engine to run off.

The police officer fumbled with his keys in frenzy, starting his car immediately once he reached it to go after the kidnapper, his lips caught between his teeth, eyes scrunched up as he makes his way out of the parking lot to chase the blue vehicle driving swiftly in the highway. 

His phone rang as he kept his eyes on the vehicle of the suspect, his foot not leaving the gas pedal, trying to not lose sight of the car holding Hyungwon in. For Hyunwoo, this is a life and death situation. Once Hyungwon is gone, they will not know where to start finding him, and Hyunwoo can't afford that. Hyungwon had been through immense pain already that the younger deserves a break.

Hyunwoo tapped the wireless earphone in his ear, Hoseok's concerned voice filtering in, asking him where he and Hyungwon are. "Hyungwon has been kidnapped. I'll send to you my GPS tracker, I need backup. It's the same guy who tried to kill Ki."

"Sh*t." Just then, the blue vehicle made a turn unexpectedly, making Hyunwoo miss it that he had to quickly press on the brakes and maneuver the car off the wrong tracks, hands grasping the steering wheel tightly. "He went to Dongjak-gu. I have to go." He said, cutting off the call and using the voice function to call for Jaebeom instead.

Jaebeom answered immediately after two rings, the chase still continuing and making a lot of ruckus in the road. "JB! I need tracking right now. A hostage-taker entered Dongjak-gu from Yongdeungpo-gu. He has a hostage in his car. I want you to monitor a blue XXXX car with plate number 39-2764. Don't lose sight of it and send me the information."

The high-speed chase crossed familiar streets of Dongjak-gu, but Hyunwoo's eyes stayed focus on the back of the blue car, glaring at the plate number of the vehicle to which he can't seem to get close to no matter how much he tried. Just then, the driver made another unprecedented and dangerous turn which Hyunwoo completely missed, his hand slamming on the dashboard as he steers his car again in the right direction.

"The car made a turn in XXXX street. There are no CCTVs there but it didn't come out in any of the other exit roads. He must have stopped there." Jaebeom uttered as Hyunwoo stopped exactly on the said streets, eyes scanning the desolate area. "Send backups. This is a high-profile killer. I want roadblocks ahead too in case he makes another escape." The senior investigator instructed before turning off the call.

He went down his car, hand placed on the gun holster hidden underneath his jacket. The alley was empty and eerily silent, sans for some stray cats playing on a trash bin. Hyunwoo's eyes focused on the blue car, his feet slowly approaching it. As he looks at it from the outside, his eyes widened as he found it empty, no signs of Hyungwon or the driver at all.

**~**

Hoseok stared at the screen of his phone after the call was cut off, his ears ringing in disbelief of what he heard. "Sh*t. He got in here and attacked Hyungwon." He screamed, surprising the other people in the room. "What?" Minhyuk asked in confusion.

The CEO grabbed his jacket and keys, his frantic movements making the other members look at him worriedly. "Hyungwon got kidnapped. Hyunwoo-hyung is chasing the man who took him. It's the same man who tried to kill Ki. We need to help him." He finally said. "Joo and Kino, I want you both to stay here. Min, Kyun follow me. Changgu call for backups. I want this room protected and I want reinforcements to be sent in as well. We have to catch this man once and for all."

Jooheon's hands reached out for Hoseok's, looking concerned. "I can help you hyung, let me help." He said with determination, despite the palpable shakiness in his voice. Hoseok smiled at him and patted the top of his head as a form of reassurance. "I know, that's why I want you here Joo. I know you'll protect Ki. Promise me, okay?"

* * *

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 19:03**

**XXXX street, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

The first thing he registered as soon as he started gaining consciousness was the scratchy feeling in his throat and the pain on his lower torso. Trying to reach to ease the pain, he realized his hands are tied up on a metal pole where his body is heavily leaning, his feet also bound together by ropes. Hyungwon scanned the area, the dimly lit room and smell of oil and rust wafting through the air, small puddles forming on the ground from the leak in the roof. 

"Oh, the little rascal is now awake." An overly sweet yet sinister voice went through Hyungwon's ear, making him flinch at the sound of what seems to be metal dragging through the rusty walls, the footsteps echoing in the empty space. "You did a lot to make my client mad to the point he got disappointed in me. You know, I hate that feeling so much."

His hair was pulled roughly, his eyes meeting the familiar face of the man he just described to Wonho's secretary days ago. The tip of the knife the man was holding touched his chin, the creepy smile of the man making him flinch, eyes wavering in the onslaught of fear coursing through his veins as he remains defenseless and vulnerable in front of the killer. "They are so adamant for me to make sure that the police officer will not push through with the investigation that they missed such vital pieces of the case that are really the things putting their secrets at risk." He added with a playful tone, scraping Hyungwon's cheek painfully with the knife. 

The man grabbed more of his locks in a hurting grip, making him turn to him and not avoid his gaze at all. "Of course, they wouldn't believe me when I say I know how you know everything about Dongjak-gu's filthy secrets. Who would want to hear about dead spirits tipping off live people for justice?"

With the revelation, Hyungwon's eyes widened but he had no time to process the thought because his head was bashed painfully to the metal pole, he felt blood trickled down his nape. The man, however, pulled him back using his hair, crouching down near him, knife still dangerously pointed at him. "You and I are the same, Chae Hyungwon. I know what you are capable of."

The sudden hit on his head made it harder for Hyungwon to focus as the man continues to put him under his grip, tracing his face with the blunt end of the knife, the sinister grin unwavering. "They only wanted to threaten the police officer, but I guess hitting two birds with one stone will be better. I can already imagine Officer Son's face once he sees your dead body. That would look great, to watch and see the stoic officer to finally feel pain." 

The man let go of Hyungwon's hair forcefully making his head dangle as midair as he tries to breathe in heavily, the stench of the place filling in his body before the air got knocked out of his body again from the sudden kick. The assailant pressed on Hyungwon's stomach with his boot forcibly, making the young man cry in pain and agony as he cackles loudly in elation.

**~**

Hyunwoo walked into an abandoned warehouse carefully, his gun held on one hand as he squints to scan the dimly lit area. With footsteps echoing in the empty space, Hyunwoo thought this was another wrong place he entered but a pained cry interrupted his intrusive thoughts, making him pause at the familiar voice before it was muted by an ill-omened laugh.

"Officer Son! Come out now! Or do you want me to kill this poor lover of yours?!" The voice of the assailant pierced through the air, making Hyunwoo's hair on his skin stand up. His face, however, held a raging look, something that no one had ever seen the man sport before. Fearlessly, Hyunwoo stepped into the area where the voice originated which was a door away from where he currently is, his eyes darting immediately to Hyungwon's battered form on the ground, hair being gripped tightly by a smiling man.

"Oh look, your knight in shining armor is here. What a nice sight! Makes things more dramatic before you all die." He said as if it was an interesting notion, his face not budging even if Hyunwoo raised his gun and directed it towards him. "Now, now officer Son. If you choose violence, I have no choice but to choose that as well." And as if to prove his point, the man punched Hyungwon in the gut again, making the younger expel acid on the floor. "You wouldn't want that, do you?"

Hyunwoo slowly dropped his gun at the threat, his eyes worriedly gazing at Hyungwon who was gasping for air, still bound on the metal bar. "What do you want?! Leave him alone. I am the one they want to stop, right?" He shouted in vexation, glaring back to the assailant who was playing with his knife nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, my clients told me they want to stop you with however way I want. So I get to choose here too, Officer Son." He uttered, eyes crinkling as he steps forward to where Hyunwoo was, taking the chance the officer was distracted to attack, making him drop the gun and kicking it far away from them.

The two soon got engaged in a fight, with the officer deflecting the knife attacks of the cackling man like everything is just a game. Hyunwoo made use of the opportunity to turn the tables around, making the man go farther from where Hyungwon was tied up, the younger now watching the two in worry for the officer.

But then, the man made an unexpected move, pointing his attack towards Hyungwon's defenseless form, to which Hyunwoo immediately responded by averting the attack, the knife grazing the side of his torso a little bit deeper than he anticipated, allowing blood to spurt out as Hyungwon screams his name.

With the assailant's attention diverted, Hyunwoo disarmed him immediately, letting the knife clatter on the floor with a loud sound before the officer kicked it away out of reach. However, the assailant swiftly moved away from being restrained, forming a significant distance between him and the two as he looks around for a possible escape.

"Back down," Hyunwoo warned him, his hand clutching the bleeding wound tightly to stop the flow. Hyungwon's gaze zeroed on the red hue forming on Hyunwoo's white shirt peeking through his denim jacket, hands trembling in misery as he cannot do anything to help.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you working for?" Hyunwoo demanded, covering Hyungwon from the man's view. Hyunwoo wanted to run and cradle Hyungwon's battered body into his arms, he wanted to wipe away the tears that fell due to pain and free him from the agony but right now, he needs to make sure everything is safe and well. Hyungwon's heavy breathing, a sign of life, continues to help him calm down, his own pain unnoticeable despite the red liquid oozing through his shirt.

The assailant only chuckled at the absurdity of the questions, rolling his eyes and still looking excited despite not holding the upper hand in the situation. "Come on, officer Son. Do you really think I will disclose my clients? I'm not an idiot officer Son. You're making me mad, you know. I do this for fun. I love seeing people in pain, it makes me feel alive. I want to see blood pour out, I want to watch them plead for their poor, pitiful lives. When they die, their spirits are so beautiful, just like the color of blood. I love that."

Hyunwoo's eyes widened at what he heard. "You're also-"

"I'm the same as the man you're protecting, Officer Son. Chae Hyungwon is just like me." He said almost a matter of factly, tilting his head in intrigue and challenge. Hyunwoo shook his head, glaring at the man. "Don't ever compare yourself to Hyungwon. You're nothing alike."

Just then, the heavy metal doors opened once more, footsteps resonating as Hoseok, Changkyun, and Minhyuk appears with Hoseok's team consisted of Jinho, Yanan, and Changgu, their gazes falling on the wounded form and battered body of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, worry palpable in their faces. However, in the same moment of inattentiveness, the assailant quickly moved, grabbing Hyunwoo's gun from the floor and putting himself in the side where he has a perfect view of the two groups that are clearly against his intentions.

"Drop your gun. You have no way out." Jinho warned, their guns pointed at the assailant. The man chuckled loudly, looking at Hyunwoo with a wicked smile, amusement painted on his face. "Oh, I know. But there's another way. Wanna know what I meant, Officer Son?" 

The assailant raised his gun, prompting the others to do the same, but instead of pointing it at the others in the playing field as they expected, he placed the gun next to his own head, his grin growing in a terrifyingly chilling manner. "Let's play a game as my last goodbye."

_**BANG.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo thank you to everyone who gave SLe a chance and for everyone who left kind words on the previous chapter. Your words filled with enthusiasm and of encouragement motivated me a lot huhuhu thank you for your wonderful words for this shy coffee bean *cries happily*.
> 
> As always, you're all beautiful, wonderful, and significant <3
> 
> scream at me the comments I love hearing your thoughts <3 I'll try my best to update whenever I can huhu sorryyy TT^TT Stay safe!  
> PS: English is not my first language so pardon my poor vocabulary and some grammar issues huhu


	13. I Hope that My Sincerity will Open Up a Path to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood, Vomiting, Implied Self-harm, Triggered Panic Attack

**03 | 25 | 20XX; 19:03**

**XXXX street, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Blood splattered all over the pavement, a heavy thud resonating as a body falls on the ground, the gun clattering, dropping from the assailant's hand. His sinister grin, however, was unwavering even when life slowly seeps out of him, the red-colored liquid pooling around his head like an ironic halo.

A piercing cry from Minhyuk resounded in the air prompting Hoseok to quickly move and cover the younger's eyes as he himself can't take to watch the gruesome scene unfolding. Changkyun also flinched, avoiding the scene in front of him by glowering on the floor.

On the other hand, Hyunwoo's eyes were wide as he looks at the now dead body of the assailant, his mind taking time to absorb what just happened. But then, another scream erupted, this time something akin to pain making Hyunwoo turn around to find Hyungwon's body squirming, the ropes binding him to the metal pole preventing him from slumping on the floor as he suddenly exhibits seizure-like movements, blood pouring down his eyes and skin turning pallid.

"Hyunwoo-hyung get out of there!" Changkyun woke him up from his frozen state, trembling hands grasping his arm to pull him away exactly the same time Hyungwon broke through his binds in a chilling fashion. "Black." Minhyuk's shaky voice uttered, fear palpable in his voice. "Hyung, the aura is black. I've never seen this before."

From the floor, Hyungwon's body rose almost too quick for a human's capacity, his head tilted, lips upturned into a sinister smile, eyes pitch black with no signs of white at all. _**"Officer Son, come on, let's play."**_ A macabre voice escaped Hyungwon's lips followed by a screeching laugh that grates through their ears in a painfully harrowing manner.

Hyunwoo started backing away, body covering and protecting Changkyun as the youngest suddenly knelt on the ground while holding his ears and pulling his hair while gritting his teeth in pain, certainly from another attack brought by his own abilities. At the other side of the room, Hoseok was holding Minhyuk while telling his investigators to go out and don't let anyone in, that he will explain everything later as the three other people froze in disbelief and horror at the nightmare unfolding.

_**"Hyunwoo-hyung, why are you running away from me? Are you afraid of me?"**_ The voice spoke in a hurt tone, this time utilizing Hyungwon's voice. But the sound was more of an echoing noise, something straight out of a horror movie that no one could believe it was coming from Hyungwon's throat. _**"Hyung, don't you love me anymore?"**_

"Stop!" Hyunwoo shouted, eyes glaring at the figure right in front of him, fists tight on his sides as the desire to pull Hyungwon from this agony intensifies, not wanting anything but to end this anymore. "Let go of him, please." He pleaded desperately.

Hyungwon's body walked towards the police officer, his body staggering, pitch black eyes not missing Hyunwoo's, his grin getting wider if that's even remotely possible. _**"He is a perfect vessel, a vulnerable body who suffered a lot to the point of destruction of self-preservation. He perfectly acted as if he is okay, as if he is not powerless, but he is just a pitiful being who wanted nothing but relief. You should be happy, officer Son, I'll be giving him that."**_ Teeth peeked through Hyungwon's lips, making the scene more mortifying than it should be. _**"But not before I kill you all."**_

In a blink of an eye, Hyunwoo was pushed away from Changkyun's side and directly onto the hard floor, his back hitting the dirty ground painfully as Hyungwon's possessed body clambered onto his own, claws piercing through the fabrics of his clothes and picking on his skin horribly making him gasp. _**"DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_ The body on top of him screamed like a mantra, the noise so loud and painful.

Hyungwon's fingers wrapped around his neck, knocking out the air in him as he slowly suffocates from the tight grip of the possessed man, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze. Hyunwoo can't believe that this man was the same young man he cares a lot for, the same young man who made him feel butterflies in his stomach like a lovesick teenager, the same beautiful person who captivated him since day one, making his heart thump heavily every time they're together.

His eyes are bearing nothing but the desire to hurt and kill as opposed to Hyungwon's loving and caring gentleness, lips upturned into a playfully threatening smirk, body so pale, blood pouring everywhere as wounds continue to appear on his skin every minute the miserable scene passes. He attempted to pry off the hands of the younger but the unbelievable strength made it futile. Moreso, the hands of the younger was extemely frigid, something a live human shouldn't be presenting that Hyunwoo can't even do anything that could possibly inflict more pain on the younger's body even at the cost of his own life. "Hyungwon-ah." The officer gasped, staring at the same pitch black orbs with determination and sincerity. "I know you're in there."

At that moment, the eyes and fingers of the younger faltered from Hyunwoo's desperate voice, recognition ebbing to break the macabre facade and the officer caught a glimpse of Hyungwon's horrified eyes, begging for mercy. The moment of weakness prompted Hyunwoo to wrap his legs around the younger's torso, exchanging their position by pushing him to the floor and reigning on top of the possessed body who started convulsing once more, trying to escape. ** _"LET ME GO!"_** The horrid voice screamed, making the three at the other side of the room who has huddled already collapse on the floor in agony, clutching their ears tightly. _**"You all have to die! Humans should die! They are all nothing but selfish beings who would do anything for their own desires for power and wealth. Humans are the real demons. THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!"**_

Strong wind blew out of nowhere, too powerful that it almost toppled Hyunwoo from where he is pinning Hyungwon on the ground. Hyungwon's body continued to writhe underneath him, the eyes glaring holes onto him and the nails of the younger picking through his skin, almost to the point of causing bleeding to both of them.

"Watch out!" Hoseok's scream interrupted his thoughts, eyes widening as he turns around just to see large scrap metals approaching him in a fast pace. Hyunwoo rolled on the floor, exactly the same time the debris flew a mere half a meter above him, guaranteed to hit and injure him if he wasn't able to dodge it. However, the movement also allowed Hyungwon to escape his grip, the younger's body staggering as more construction materials flew midair like a hurricane causing havoc and destruction, attacking anything that he sees moving inside the abandoned place.

Hoseok went for a run and carried Changkyun's limp body on one arm while simultaneously pulling Minhyuk behind a sturdy-looking wall the same time a table flew and hit where they originally were, making the furniture explode into pieces. Minhyuk screamed once more in terror, but he held Changkyun in his arms protectively as the youngest seems to be still caught in a vision, body already lax but trembling slightly and eyes rolled over with only the whites peeking in. Hoseok looked over to the two once more desperately before he moves to watch the scene behind the wall they're in and ensure they're out of danger, exactly catching Hyunwoo's attempt to dodge another scrap metal flying towards him.

"I've never seen a black aura before. It's so terrifying, hyung. It's eating Hyungwon up." Minhyuk cried, the chaotic atmosphere dying down like a smoke being sucked in as Hyungwon's body collapsed on the floor, black goo escaping his mouth making the younger gag in pain. "We need to save him. That soul could take over his body. It's going to kill and devour him."

**~**

Hyunwoo clutched his wounded midriff, feeling the numbing pain as blood continues to pour out of it. However, that's the least of his concerns right now as he watches Hyungwon almost face plants on the floor, his fingers grasping and reaching whatever he could on the ground, nails painfully scratching the pavement as he retches and gags the terrifyingly familiar black ooze. "Hyungwon-ah!" The officer shouted, running to the convulsing figure, not minding the ache exploding on his side every time he moves.

"Hyung, no!" Hoseok screams belatedly, wide eyes watching as Hyungwon's arm moved to stab the knife he obtained from the floor through Hyunwoo's left sleeve forcibly, making blood spray out to the younger's hand. The officer grabbed Hyungwon's wrist to remove the weapon despite the inflicted immense pain, looking back at the pallid, bloody face of the younger pleadingly. 

"Chaebal (please), Hyungwon-ah." He whispered, breathless because of the throbbing injuries he has. Emotions poured with every word he uttered, something he himself can't even imagine he could express, but this is Hyungwon in his arms, this is the person he wants to protect with all his life. "I know you're in there. You have to fight. I'm here, you remember that right? I'm here. So please, come back to me."

Hyungwon's pitch black eyes slowly recovered it's original color, albeit glazed and dazed as he stares back at Hyunwoo. However, the younger dropped his head as he howls in pain, trying to hug himself but his wrists are being held by Hyunwoo's fingers. Hyungwon started writhing in pain and agony once more as shrieking voices filled his head, prompting him to kill the man in front of him. His body felt like it's simultaneously burning and freezing again, and he wanted nothing more but absolution.

The older looked desperate himself, not wanting to let go and allow this nightmare to continue. Without knowing what to do anymore, Hyunwoo did the unthinkable. He swooped in at the moment of vulnerability of the body in front of him, knowing fully well that Hyungwon is still lingering and fighting. His lips pressed onto Hyungwon's chapped and bleeding one forcefully, arms wrapping around the younger's body tightly as he deepened the kiss.

Hyungwon's eyes harboring myriads of emotions, from recognition, surprise, to rage, remained open as Hyunwoo puts more pressure on his actions, not allowing the younger to escape. The model's struggles died down, his body giving in as the unwanted sensation is replaced by a kind, loving warmth for the first time ever in that eventful, harrowing night. Slowly, Hyungwon's lids started closing, arms hanging limp as his body gives up, a single tear dripping down his face.

When Hyunwoo felt the younger fall heavily into his chest, the officer pulled back from the intense kiss, looking at Hyungwon's battered face and shut eyes, caressing the abnormally cold skin as he feels his own consciousness ebb away as reprieve and relief course through his veins. 

Eventually, both of them collapsed on the ground, Hyunwoo's arms still tightly wrapped around the frigid body of Hyungwon, protecting him as they plunge into a blissful abyss.

* * *

**03 | 27 | 20XX; 18:11**

**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Blinding lights filled his hazy vision as soon as he opened his eyes. It was followed by different levels of ache throughout his body underneath what seems to be a soft, thick cloth. Finally, his ears caught what seems to be a phone ringing beside him.

Hyunwoo slowly sat up, wincing at the stiffness of his body. He reached beside him only to feel another bout of pain followed by his incapability to stretch one of his limbs. Looking at his side, he found his left arm wrapped in a bandage. He soon recognized that he was wearing what seems to be hospital clothes. When he moved again, he felt pain burst at his midriff prompting him to lift his shirt up, the same white bandages tightly looped around his stomach greeting him.

The phone call persisted which Hyunwoo tried to reach for with his other free arm. Pressing the answer button, a sigh of relief erupted from the other line. "Son Hyunwoo, where have you been?!" Jinyoung's worried voice came in. "We've been trying to reach you ever since the hostage-taking case you asked Jaebeom-hyung to monitor for you. Deputy Chief Kang is also waiting for you to report in. What happened?"

The officer looked around to find the room familiar, his eyes drifting towards the small pad beside his table, the words **Highline Medical Center** printed on it along with its logo. "I think I'm in the hospital." He managed to say through his rough, parched throat. 

"You think?" The younger asked in disbelief. "Hyung, are you sure you're okay? All of your team members were worried when they were asked to leave by some private investigators your billionaire friend hired. They told the others that everything is under control and that they do not require our services anymore. Are you sure you're okay for real?"

With Jinyoung's explanation, memories from the said event came barrelling like a harsh ocean wave, waking him up from his bewilderment. "Oh. I'm really fine, Jinyoung-ah. I'm just incoherent because I woke up."

"Hyung, it's been two days since we last heard from you." His fellow senior inspector admitted. Hyunwoo felt like a cold water was dumped on him at the further realization, his eyes darting back to the small table with white and yellow flowers, finding the calendar blatantly telling him it's already the 27th of March as opposed to what he remembered of what the date should be. "There are no reports of what happened in Dongjak-gu. I think your friend did something for it to appear like that tho. But Jaebeommie said there was a dead body hollered from the place. Your gun was also handed to Jaebeom-hyung. Deputy Kang is grilling your team members for two days already but don't worry, Jaebeom and Jackson are protecting the youngsters."

Hyunwoo released a heavy breath, peering at his scratched up hand where a medical tape was placed right below his wrist. "I'll call you back to explain. I'm sorry I'm really out of it right now. Don't worry about me. I'll also report tomorrow in the office." Jinyoung protested at the older man's statement, forcing him to just stay in the hospital and rest, but Hyunwoo's stubbornness left the argument hanging between them.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he dropped back to the pillows, the glaring lights not helping him with his initial confusion and disarray. His fingers reached for his unmovable arm, feeling the thick bandage wrapped around it as he tries to get his mind back on track. 

Just then, a sound of the door opening echoed in the quiet space, two distinct but familiar voices chattering happily out of his sight as a curtain blocks his view. He tried to pull the obstructive material but he clumsily bumped into the table causing the items on it to topple over, one hand fast enough to grab the flower vase thanks to his quick reflexes developed in the police academy.

With the noise suddenly interrupting them, the conversation halted and two pairs of wide eyes met his own as the curtain was pulled hastily. "You're awake!" Kihyun gleefully said, immediately skipping towards Hyunwoo's bedside even though his movement is still a bit guarded, body still clad in similar hospital wear with a large corduroy designer jacket over his shoulders, definitely owned by the CEO beside him. Hoseok also moved to fix the table, smiling at the giddiness of his lover to find their eldest already conscious. "We were so worried because you were unconscious for almost two days already. The doctor said you lost a lot of blood." The younger explained, ruffling Hyunwoo's hair with the usual 'mom' expression he has, making him feel like a kid rather than a hyung. 

"I'm also glad you're awake now Ki." Hyunwoo responded, smiling back at the orange-haired whose eyes are scrunched up in elation. "Yeah. The doctors said I was lucky though they still want to keep me for some final checkups just in case there are underlying effects that have been undetected since I'm still feeling week and getting bouts of headache and nausea. I've been awake since yesterday. You just don't know how scared I was when I was conscious enough to recognize what was happening and that you're in a hospital bed too next to me."

Hyunwoo took a deep breath, easing the ache in his body which was probably brought by what everyone told him - sleeping and being bedridden for almost two days. Hoseok sat beside the youngest in the room, fixing the jacket that was slipping from Kihyun's shoulder. "Do you feel okay? Do you need anything?" The two asked in sync, making Hyunwoo chuckle a bit as they both looked at each other in disbelief before blushing, the younger smacking Hoseok's shoulder with his palms.

"I'm okay. Just a bit confused. I can remember some of the things that happened but some are a bit vague and blurry." Just then, Hyunwoo's mind gave him an image, the picture of a man with a cap on and a creepy smile followed by a loud gun sound. "What happened to the assailant?" He asked as soon as he realized what information his brain filled in.

Hoseok fished his phone out from his pocket, showing Hyunwoo a picture of the man he was asking for. "He killed himself. Even if we don't testify there are gun powder residue in his arms from his shot. I asked my team to bring in the body instead, he is in a morgue now as no one is claiming the body. Turns out he is not registered in South Korea's database. He goes by the name Han according to some who has worked with him when he was a construction worker, but he left that work and became a hitman that is hired by people to kill anyone they want. Unfortunately, there's not much we can get to associate him with our suspected perpetrators apart from paranormal pieces of evidence. It's also the reason why we're still not disclosing this to the public.

Changkyun had visions from that day as soon as the man died and the poor kid had to take pills just to fall asleep. He doesn't want to speak about it yet so I asked Minhyuk to go with him instead and help him get some rest in my apartment. It must have been a lot for him because the whole time we were at the warehouse up to even when the ambulance came in, Kyun was unresponsive. Honestly, The two of them are clearly terrified, even I still get chills from it and can't even believe all that happened was real."

Immediately, Hyunwoo realized what the nagging feeling at the back of his head wants to tell him, his eyes widening in realization as he turns to the two in frenzy, surprising them both. "Hyungwon. How is Hyungwon? I-" Words seem stuck in his throat as the flashbacks of Hyungwon's bloody, beaten body repeats in his mind like a movie scene, the pitch black eyes and sinister smile almost etching in his brain along with the deafening laugh, then the sensation of blood and coldness- they felt worse, almost as if there are still blood in his palms right now.

Hoseok looked at Kihyun, the younger reflecting his worried facade but eventually nodding as a signal making the CEO sigh. "Hyungwon was in a bad shape when he was brought here. He had severe hypothermia, a minor concussion, and wounds just everywhere. The doctors said his blood sugar level is alarmingly low."

"Where is he?"

Kihyun gently grasped Hyunwoo's hand in between his, caring eyes gazing at the older man. "He woke up yesterday too at around noon and-

-he just ran away. He locked himself in his house. Even if Hoseok and Jooheon personally went there, he doesn't want to meet any of us. We don't even know if he is eating well but we dropped food there during the meal times. I'm really sorry hyung, we can't do much about it."

At the news about the younger, concern grew in Hyunwoo's chest. He suddenly stood up from his bed, ignoring the pain exploding on his side and arm as well as the protests of both Hoseok and Kihyun. "I need clothes, Seok-ah."

"Hyung, are you serious? You're still recovering!" Kihyun screamed to the most he can in his condition, but Hyunwoo's expression stopped whatever argument is hanging on his tongue. "Hyungwon has been alone for so long Kihyun-ah. I can't just sit here and let him go back to that again. Please, help me help him."

* * *

**03 | 27 | 20XX; 15:43**

**Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Hyungwon stared at the curtain-covered windows of his apartment as the soft light bathed the melancholic room. His body is still feeling weak from the whole stunt he did in a span of 3 days so he could only sit until the day goes by once more. He doesn't even remember how he got in his own place with his exhausted and spent body. 

In a span of almost two days staying alone, Hyungwon hasn't slept properly too, not that he could do so even before that. The only times he could count as sleep were the times his own body chose to shut down, leaving him unconscious on the floor. He knows fainting frequently like that is dangerous and might injure him, but Hyungwon doesn't have the strength to care about it anymore.

For the two days he stayed in behind the locked doors, Wonho, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and even Kino came, attempting to make him open up but all ended up just leaving the packs of food they brought- the same packaged food sitting on his counter and fridge, untouched. Those two days, Hyungwon only munched on a few chocolate bars and gulps of water, resulting in his deathly pale hue and overall fatigue and exhaustion.

The guilt has been eating him up, from what happened to Kihyun to him waking up just to find Hyunwoo unconscious on the hospital bed beside his. His heart ached as the memories came back to his mind like a bucket of water poured over him. He can't stand to see them anymore, for them to suffer because of him. It's as if everything he cares for are always placed in the face of danger. Hyungwon can't afford another death right in front of his eyes, what more a death caused by his own hands, his blood-covered hands.

**~**

_**03/26/20XX, 17:32** _

_**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul** _

_Everything is so painful and foggy, it's as if his body was stuffed with cotton whilst there are injuries covering it. He tried to move, but he can only open his eyes, vision hazy, his body too weak to even function properly. Muffled voices filled the air but he can't seem to remember where he heard them or even decipher what they're trying to say._

_"Hyungwon-hyung?" One of the voices called out, the name sounding familiar to him. Hyungwon, is that his name? His mind is blank he doesn't even know if he is hearing the right words. He seems to be floating in space, until a face appeared in his view._

_Slowly, Hyungwon tried to sit up, only to fall back again because of the difficulty to do so, his whole body protesting through aches and stiffness that he almost cried out if not for the arms catching him and guiding him quickly. "Hyungwon-hyung, no. You're still sore and recovering." The voice said, worry palpable in his tone which Hyungwon belatedly realized was Jooheon._

_Jooheon helped him in a sitting up position, fluffing the pillows as he looks around the white, bare room. "What happened?" He whispered, voice too soft the younger almost missed it as his throat was too parched like desert sand. Fortunately, Jooheon knew exactly what the older one was feeling so he placed a glass of water right in front of him, assisting as Hyungwon gulps the cooling liquid slowly._

_"Oh you're finally awake." Another voice joined in, relief laced in his tone. The orange-haired elder emerged from the curtains behind Jooheon, wearing the same hospital wear he was sporting, a grin on his face as he sits down next to the blue-haired younger. Hyungwon didn't miss the sluggish movements of the older man who immediately leaned on Jooheon's shoulder once he was properly seated. "No one's sure when are you going to wake up because your condition was a bit peculiar according to what Hoseok-hyung told me. Are you feeling okay? Dizzy?"_

_Upon hearing the question, Hyungwon suddenly gagged, feeling the urge to vomit at the pit of his stomach as he groans and leans forward, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. In a flurry of action, a bin was placed right in front of him as he expels bile and acid, the force making him tear up as he continues to hack until he is gasping for air._

_"Hyung, you're empty." Jooheon said while rubbing circles on his back to ease the pain, concern painted all over his face as he holds the bin. "Come on, breathe for me."_

_After the commotion, Hyungwon fell back to his pillows, eyes close as exhaustion seeps into his frail form. The younger left to empty the bin in the washroom, leaving him with the orange-haired older whose eyes are focused on him._

_With a little gentleness, Kihyun arranged the wires connected to Hyungwon to an intravenous bag pumping nutrition to the lithe body. His fingers then climbed to his black locks which made Hyungwon flinch a bit, Kihyun's eyes widening. "Are you afraid of me still?" The older asked, starting once again to reach for Hyungwon's hair, caressing it sincerely. "You know no one is blaming you."_

_"You almost died, Kihyun-hyung."_

_Kihyun sighed, pulling his chair nearer the bedside and going back to his ministrations, wanting to calm down the younger who is clearly discombobulated. "But I didn't. Besides, it's not the first time I almost did. I think the grim reaper hates me now."_

_It was supposed to be a joke, but no chuckle erupted after that making the older heave a sigh once more. "Look, Hyungwon-ah. All I wanted to say is, this can happen to anyone especially with the jobs we have. This is not your fault. Dongjak-gu is a home for all of us, it is something we're willing to risk our lives to save it and free it from the shackles of these wretched beings. Believe me, Hyunwoo-hyung will-"_

_At the mention of the older man's name, Hyungwon opened his eyes immediately, turning to Kihyun as fast as his body could. "Hyunwoo-hyung. Where's Hyunwoo-hyung?" Hyungwon asked frantically making Kihyun jump in surprise, hand reaching for his chest to calm himself down._

_"Hyunwoo-hyung's safe. He is just still unconscious because of his injuries. The doctor said he lost a lot of blood." Kihyun explained, grabbing the curtain and pulling it slowly revealing the unconscious police officer on a gurney underneath a white blanket, the same IV bags hanging beside the bed._

_Hyungwon gazed at Hyunwoo's sleeping face, his eyes wavering as he saw the other bag containing a red-colored liquid connected to the older man as well. Before he knew it, he was climbing off his bed, falling on the floor through his knees when his legs failed to support his weight, shakily reaching and crawling for Hyunwoo's bed frame, Kihyun's attempt to help him going unnoticed. The younger grabbed the metal barrier at the bedside where one of Hyunwoo's hand was peeking, using it as leverage to pull his weak body until he can fully see the face of the officer up close._

_The beautiful eyes he always wanted to look into were closed, his lips parted, one side bleeding, his skin was pale, a sickly hue as opposed to his healthy glow. With trembling fingers and heavily leaning on the bed frame, Hyungwon reached for Hyunwoo's face, wanting to touch him, anything, just to make him feel that he is alive, just to assure his mind and beating heart that Hyunwoo is there. However, when his fingertips were close enough, Hyungwon's mind suddenly ran down the memories from the nightmare they faced like a movie flashback._

_Hyungwon remembered the same fingers of his wrapped around Hyunwoo's neck, slowly tightening. He remembered the same hands covered with blood as he plunges the knife on the officer's arm. He remembers everything, the chaos, the pain, the fear on Minhyuk's and Changkyun's face, the upset look Hoseok was sporting, and most of all, the hurt expression of Hyunwoo as he continues to inflict pain on him._

_The myriads of memories made Hyungwon pull his hand back like he was burned, his body collapsing with a piercing cry as he screams his heart out before choking once again and dry heaving on the floor._

_Hyungwon can't do it, he can't do this anymore, he can't stay beside any of them even if his feelings grew for the man on the bed beside him, even if he desires to hold hands with him again- he can't, he must not. Everything he touches wither violently, he can't afford to see the beautiful, bright Hyunwoo get hurt again._

_**It hurts.** Hyungwon cries and screams in his head. **It hurts.**_

_Watching Hyungwon break apart and practically collapse and start vomiting on the floor made Kihyun jump in fright, running outside as fast as he could in his current condition to ask anyone for help. This left Hyungwon on the floor heaving and crying, pulling his hair in anguish, beating his chest painfully in torment and misery._

_The younger pulled himself up in shaky hands, pushing his exhausted body off the floor in an attempt to look back and see Hyunwoo, just one more time while the world still allows him. Before another sob could escape his lips from the torture, grief, and guilt running through his veins, Hyungwon pulled the IV line off his hand in one swift motion, not minding the blood trickling from the injury before fleeing the room, staggering in the hallways and not minding the concerned stares sent on his way._

_Hyungwon, in his indisposed state, dragged his body to the fire exit, away from the other people, taking each flight of stairs breathlessly while heavily leaning on the handrails. He wanted to escape. He needed to escape. He can't bring more pain to these people. They don't deserve to suffer._

_Reaching the exit, Hyungwon ran and ran until he tripped and crumbled down the grassy ground of a hidden area far away from the hospital main building. He can't stand up anymore, but he knows he needs to run, to create more distance. Yet all Hyungwon can do is cry and wallow in the immense pain and guilt that is eating him whole. Even when footsteps resounded in the area, screaming for his name, Hyungwon cried and screamed soundlessly in agony._

* * *

**03 | 27 | 20XX; 17:03**

**Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

At the sudden assault of the memories, Hyungwon quickly wobbled his way towards his bathroom, dropping down on the floor with a heavy thud as he clutched his stomach and dry heaves on the toilet, tears prickling his eyes from the ache and force as he continues to try to expel anything. When the churning of his stomach stopped, Hyungwon heavily leaned on the toiled seat, body too weak again to move.

Hyungwon can't feel anything anymore besides pain and weakness. He is too numb for everything with how much his heart hurts. He needs to feel something physically, anything.

With trembling hands, he pushed himself on his shaky feet, turning on the faucet and plugging it as he stares at his sickly, thin form in the mirror. Once the water is overflowing out of the sink, Hyungwon dipped his face, submerging his whole head until there's nothing he can hear and see, only the feeling of the water filling in his senses.

But Hyungwon needs more than this, something that his body can feel. Gasping for air after dragging himself out after many seconds, Hyungwon turned off the faucet and walked towards his tub instead, hair and face dripping wet, water clinging onto his skin. Slowly, he sat down on it, slightly feeling the cold porcelain touch his skin- yet it is not enough.

Hyungwon still needs more. He desires for more.

With nimble fingers, he let the cold water fill in the enclosed space, comfort finally sinking in after a long time as he slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

**03 | 27 | 20XX; 19:30**

**Highline Medical Center, Yongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

Kihyun sighs as he slumps down his bed, a pout plastered on his face which made Hoseok chuckle a bit. "Why are you pouting?" The elder asked as he sits beside him on the gurney, placing an arm around the younger's midriff and putting his head on the crook of his neck. Before Kihyun could even answer, someone cleared his throat loudly.

"Really, right in front of my salad?" Jooheon commented in a slightly annoyed tone, raising his bowl of chicken caesar salad as if to prove his point. The notion made Hoseok giggle once more. It also turned Kihyun's upset face into a small smile. "Aish." Jooheon grumbled once more since Hoseok seems more encouraged to act sweetly as he places a kiss on Kihyun's neck much to the younger's chagrin. His only form of compensation was when Kihyun flicked the eldest in the room through his forehead - the man has powerful fingers by the way.

After another groan of exasperation, Kihyun finally relented and voiced out his thoughts. "We lost two people who should be staying in the hospital. I can't help but worry about them."

Hoseok held Kihyun's hand, intertwining their fingers together, elated to see the ring back on the younger's finger and the three gold bands around his wrist. "Hyunwoo-hyung is there. Our oversized bear is both stubborn and strong. Though the hospital staff is not happy to see another bed empty as soon as they came to check in a room that was supposed to hold 3 patients. God, the higher-ups grilled me about this, I might need to buy them presents just to get to their good side again."

Jooheon chuckled at the complaint of the pouting older, watching him in enthusiasm as Hoseok speaks animatedly while looking like a kid perched on Kihyun's shoulder. "You're just a big baby hyung. Anyway, I know Hyunwoo-hyung can take care of himself and Hyungwon but he needs to rest. They both need hospital care." The orange-haired protested.

"Calm down, hyung." The youngest in the room finally decided to interrupt. "I think Hyunwoo-hyung will have a hard time resting knowing Hyungwon-hyung has locked himself up after the whole fiasco. They need each other more than they need to stay in the hospital if I were to be honest. Hyunwoo-hyung really cares a lot about Hyungwon-hyung, and Hyungwon-hyung needs someone that will assure him he is not alone in this fight anymore."

Knowing that Jooheon's words hold nothing but the truth, the orange-haired dropped the topic in defeat, sagging on Hoseok's built chest and closing his eyes to revel in the comfort the CEO was generously giving. Jooheon stood up and placed his bowl on the table before going back to where the two was but instead of sitting on the chair he was previously occupying, the younger lied down on the white bed and onto Kihyun's lap, curling there and pushing himself up until he is on the orange-haired man's stomach. 

"Big baby. Honestly, you're more like a maknae than Changkyun." Hoseok commented in amusement, watching Kihyun run his fingers through the faded blue strands. With the mention of the name of the youngest, however, the atmosphere did a complete 180 much to everyone's distaste.

"I miss Kyun and Min-hyung too." Jooheon murmured and whined almost childishly. "I know. We also do Honey-ah. But you've seen their messages right? Minhyukkie is already doing better and Changkyunnie is recovering already." Hoseok said, reaching over Kihyun's side to pat Jooheon's shoulder as he hands his phone to his lover to see the mentioned messages.

"We'll see them once Kihyun's free to go, okay?" The eldest in the room assured, a smile forming on his lips to which Jooheon nodded in defeat. Before he could even tease the cute antics of the younger, Kihyun dropped the phone to the bed and started asking for the remote.

"Why?" Jooheon asked the orange-haired who was hastily trying to turn on the mounted screen on the wall.

The answer was right on the screen. As if nothing bad happened in Dongjak-gu days prior, there are festivities to be sighted all over Dongjak-gu Government Hall despite being late at night. Media personnel is scattered everywhere covering the news as the Governor himself, Park Nam-joo, stood in the podium with some of the main branch police officers standing behind him, serving as guards. Mayor Kim Hyunggu and Deputy Chief Kang Jihoo can also be seen on the stage, looking ecstatic.

"As promised, we will make Dongjak-gu a much better place. We will rise to the top as one of the major districts in the heart of Seoul contributing to South Korea's economy with this project. This will also ensure that the whole Dongjak-gu will be a safe neighborhood. I want nothing more but for my people to experience that they are loved and being cared for by the people who are supposed to serve them, us public officials." Namjoo proudly states. "Therefore, we decided to move Dongjak-gu's reformation project at a nearer date, so we can achieve our plans faster and make Dongjak-gu Queen district of Seoul."

The three gasped at the news, Kihyun's shaking hand grabbing Hoseok's as they reveal on the screen the **Future of Dongjak-gu** where the layout of the place was much different, much more advanced looking, but definitely a catastrophe for people who know and care. Dongjak-gu is filled with natural environment despite being in Seoul, and the reformation project will tear it all down to build massive edifices and constructions. The reformation project also holds nothing for the lower than average people, it will only benefit the people in power.

"The Dongjak-gu Reformation Project will be starting as early as the first day of June, beginning with XXXX-dong. We will erase all the bad reputation it holds and change it into a safer, better place." Namjoo announced, crowds cheering and clapping resounding in the area. "Let's make Dongjak-gu a wonderful, fun place for the future generation. **Let's build together, the Future of Dongjak-gu!** "

_**Kkukkungie Maknae**_ : _Hyung look at the news channel. We have some bad news._

(Received: 19:42)

* * *

**03 | 27 | 20XX; 19:50**

**Unit 1518, Serenity Loft, Dongjak-gu, Seoul**

Hyungwon can feel his consciousness slipping as the water fills the tub until it reaches his neck leaning on the edge. This may be it, maybe it's better like this. He wanted to apologize for everyone he hurt, every promise he failed to fulfill, he wanted to say sorry for not being enough. The water overflows, drenching the floor. Hyungwon sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

But then, a hand tentatively wrapped around his own, wading in the water to interlock his fingers with the submerged one. He felt the warmth through the freezing water, the comfort something akin to what he desired to feel, something similar from the person he wanted to see more than anything.

"I told you to come back to me." Hyunwoo's voice echoed in the slightly closed bathroom as he gently pulls Hyungwon's arms from the frigid waters, his other hand caressing Hyungwon's face, prying away the tears that have unconsciously ran down like a stream line. "Not to run away from me."

As the atmosphere sits idly around them, Hyunwoo started maneuvering the limp body slowly out of the tub despite the weak protests of the younger. "You're freezing cold, Won-ah." The older said without room for any argument, allowing the younger to sag onto him despite the damp clothes and skin drenching his borrowed shirt and pants from a certain CEO.

Slowly, Hyunwoo helped the younger out of his shirt, immediately replacing it with the towel he frantically grabbed when he arrived in the bathroom to find Hyungwon's submerged body, wrapping it around the shivering body while he lets the water in the tub fall down the drain.

The younger remained quiet as Hyunwoo handles his body like a doll, his eyes closed as he can't bear to look at the older man, afraid of what the expression of the officer could be. Is he disappointed, angry, disgusted? -Hyungwon is too frightened to know. He knows he is at the edge, and if Hyunwoo leaves him right now and pushes him away, there's nothing more that could build him back.

He knows he shouldn't, he knows he should let Hyunwoo go before he gets hurt again, but he can't help but revel in the newfound warmth and comfort, on the gentle caresses and soft kisses being placed on the top of his head. But then Hyunwoo started moving, making Hyungwon cry and grab him tightly, pleadingly, whining and whimpering. "No, please no. Don't leave me." Hyungwon's voice broke as he begs, trembling fingers weakly grasping Hyunwoo's arm.

At that same moment, Hyunwoo's face fell. He felt Hyungwon's feeble attempt to hold onto him, his sniffles and cries making his heart ache so bad. Why is the world conspiring to kill this gentle man in front of him? Why is the world never kind for the younger? Why is the world trying to break down a man who wanted nothing but justice and relief?

"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you. We just need to get out of-"

Hyungwon shook his head violently, as hard as his slowly crumbling body could, not really listening to Hyunwoo's reasons as he was too caught up in his own despair and guilt. Hyunwoo felt the younger leaning towards him even more, almost as if he can't carry more of his own weight as time passes. Any other time, Hyunwoo can easily carry Hyungwon, but he just got out of the hospital himself and he doesn't want to injure the younger even more with his own incapability.

With a new resolution, the older quickly moved Hyungwon to avoid any more protests and argument, both of them sinking into the now empty tub, the officer pulling Hyungwon into his arms. At the new position, Hyungwon finally calmed down from his frenzy, curling onto Hyunwoo's shoulder as the man holds him sincerely, his body sat on his lap.

They stayed like that in silence, both of their eyes closed as they both enjoy the moment of solace shared between them. After a long while, they finally got what they both needed - to hold and be held by the person they trust the most right now.

Hyungwon's head lolled comfortably on Hyunwoo's chest, the older leaning his own on the top of the black locks as he wraps his arms tightly around the shivering body. The quietness of the room remained, this time comforting rather than suffocation, the coolness not bothering any of them as warmth blossoms from their own.

Softly, Hyunwoo started singing, lulling Hyungwon into a blissful sleep.

**"가만히 눈을 감으면**

**선명히 느낄 수 있어**

**니 온기 숨소리 작은 미소까지**

**얼어 붙었던 날 감싸주던 널**

**매일이 매일이 매일이 널**

**그리다 지쳐서 잠이 들어**

**내일은 내일은 내일은 널 보게 될까"**

_[When I stay still and close my eyes_

_I can feel it clearly_

_Your scent, the sound of your breathing, down to your tiny smiles_

_You embraced me, who had been frozen up_

_Every day, every day, every day_

_I miss you till I get tired and go to sleep_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, will I get to see you?]_

_"_ **I'm not leaving. Not know, not ever."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just imagine the possession scene in Japanese with Bakugou's voice sceaming "SHI-NE!" Any BNHA fan? [i'm so not updated with this manga anymore *cries*] 
> 
> Also most of you guessed exactly what will happen in this chapter --> Get your virtual candy prizes ehe 🍬🍭🍬🍭🍬you precious, wonderful geniuses 😭 ahsjakksdk also more candies for those who immediately got what the song was 🍬🍭🍬🍭🍬 let's have a candy party!
> 
> The cat is out of the bag. Yes I made this fanfic because of my love for Find You MV and song 💕 I was supposed to write a time travel fic based on the theories there but I had to archive those ideas first [and probably just leave it there to rot] ehe ehe and twist them like this instead. I love horror. I should probably write in the tags that the author is a psycho and is in desperate need of therapy HAHAHAH
> 
> Always remember: You're all beautiful, wonderful, and significant! Thank you for loving SLe and for your kind words and praises! Scream at me at the comments if you have time to spare and if you would love to do so! I love hearing from you all lovely people 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya! It's Luna! I'm back with another AU which I rarely write lol. Please bear with my eccentricities ahajdsjshfhshj. I hope you're all safe. Remember, you're beautiful, wonderful, and significant!
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I can (the same way I'm trying to get better about myself hehe). Also I tried using imageries this time to give you all a better idea of what I want you to see hehe. Are they great? Should I continue? Or should I stick with plain text? [TMI: I'm an aspiring graphic/layout artists too hehe] Thank you always for giving my works some of your time! You're all so precious!
> 
> Let's support MONX's comeback with Wanted, Changkyunnie's Duality Album, Wonho's Love Synonym #2, and MONX's upcoming concert (which my brokeass will cry about sadly). Let's give MONX and Wonho the recognition they deserve, Monbebes and Wenees!


End file.
